Crush
by fermataoso
Summary: Some fluffy Fiyeraba.
1. Books

Elphaba gathered her books for class, straightening her glasses and tugging her braid. Walking out the door in enough time to arrive ten minutes earlier for class as usual, she smacked into a person waiting outside the door, hand raised to knock.

"Ow! Fiyero, what are you doing?" She rubbed her forehead which had smacked unceremoniously on his jawbone.

"I was just about to knock." On his behalf, he was rubbing his jaw with a similar expression of surprised pain. "Is Galinda home?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course he would be here for her. Honestly, she didn't even know where her roommate was. "She's probably at lunch with her giggly friends."

He smiled, looking surprisingly happy for someone who couldn't locate his girlfriend. "Oh, well. I guess I'll see her later. Are you on your way to class? I'll walk with you." He left her no chance to interrupt or decline, so she walked along beside him. To his credit, Fiyero was very civilized and chivalrous, opening doors for her despite her green-skinned abnormality and freak status.

She was engaged in relatively pleasant conversation with him about nothing of consequence when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She tensed immediately. Never mind the fact that they were masculine, no one touched her ever except Galinda, and then only when she couldn't avoid it. "Guess who?" cooed a voice in her ear, and she smelled Avaric's too-strong cologne with an after-hint of alcohol. How could he drink so early? It was barely after noon.

"Let go of me this instant!" She struggled to pull away, and he laughed, releasing her.

"Hey greenie. What brings you out in the sunlight?" She rolled her eyes, about to retort when his attention shifted to Fiyero. "Hey Fiyero, how'd you get stuck walking with the artichoke?"

Fiyero didn't look pleased. "Avaric cut it out. You know she's a friend of mine. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop making fun of her." Elphaba was so shocked she dropped her books. Fiyero considered her a friend? And actually stuck up for her to one of his popular crowd?

Avaric smirked, "Sure thing Fiyero. See you around." He kicked her book as he strode away. "Later greenie."

Fiyero shook his head at the other boy's retreating back. "Sorry, he's kind of a jerk at times."

"At times?" she replied bitingly, bending down to collect her books. Fiyero bent down to help her, and their hands touched as they reached for the same one. They both dropped the book as if electrocuted, and she felt a blush steal over her face. What was it about him that always made her feel so…unsettled?

Fiyero collected the rest of the books and stood up. She held out her hand, but he merely starting walking toward class. "Fiyero, what are you doing? Let me have my books."

He looked at her as if she'd said something very rude. Well, perhaps she had said it a little louder and more forcefully than intended. "I was just going to carry them for you. So they don't fall again. In fact…" he reached over, extracting the rest of her books. She stood there shocked again, but he and her books were already on their way toward class.

When she caught up to him, he ignored her searching look, returning to their earlier conversation as if nothing had happened. What an odd day this was turning out to be. She took her customary seat in the front, taking her books back from Fiyero. He usually sat in the back with Avaric and Boq, but today he sat next to her. Surprised, she turned to him. "You're in Galinda's seat."

He looked a little hurt. "Sorry, I'll move if you want me to."

She felt bad after he had been such a good friend. "No, I'm sorry. Of course not." He smiled and leaned back in his new seat, happily nodding to Boq as he walked in. Boq looked as confused as she was, but merely nodded back.

He turned to look at her after a moment. "What?" she asked, annoyance fighting insecurity in her voice.

He smiled, "Are you wearing makeup?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No, but this stupid eyeliner that Galinda put on me hasn't worn off for days. I've tried everything to get rid of it. I'm starting to wonder if I'll have to spend the rest of my life looking like I had a raccoon for a father." Galinda was prone to playing dress up with Elphaba as an unwilling participant.

He chuckled, and then looked at her carefully. "It looks really good on you. Maybe you should leave it."

Taken aback, she was left speechless. No one had ever given her a compliment, let alone someone like Fiyero. Class started, and she turned her attention to the subject. She found herself becoming immersed in her work as always. Then Fiyero shifted in his chair, and she was reminded that the seat next to her was occupied by a more attractive and male person than typically inhabited it. She willed herself to pay attention. She had work to do. He would not distract her.

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned toward her, his breath stirring her hair as he whispered, "Hey, Elphie. Can I borrow a pencil?"

Fighting to keep her face even, she reached for her extra pencil, handing it to him without looking over.

Still much too close, he whispered, "Thanks. I promise I'll give it back to you." She nodded, still not chancing to look at him, afraid what her eyes would reveal. Ok, so she might have the smallest of small crushes on her roommate's boyfriend.

The professor announced that the next major project, a group project no less, would start tomorrow. She hated group projects, hoping there would be an odd number so she could talk the teacher into letting her work alone. The groups would not be assigned, but they would be selected by a few randomly chosen students. Fiyero's name was among them, and he leaned over to ask, "Would you like to be in my group?"

She supposed it wouldn't be too bad, and when it was Fiyero's turn, he volunteered himself, her, Boq, Glinda and Avaric to complete the group of five. For the sake of the other three she could work with that ignoramus Avaric, though every minute she spent with him grated on her nerves. They would receive their assignment tomorrow, having run out of time while creating groups.

Fiyero took her books back as they headed toward the exit. She sighed, "You know, you don't have to carry my books. I may be a girl, but I do have arms."

He just smiled smugly at her, "I know." But he did not return the books.

"Fiyero, just give me my books back!" Why she was so upset by this, she couldn't say. Suddenly she felt as if he was joined with Avaric playing a silly prank on her, as if he knew how she felt and was exploiting it.

Surprised at her angry tone, he stopped to face her. "Why does it upset you so? I'm just trying to do something nice for you."

"Well don't." She snapped, walking away angrily after pulling her books out of his arms. His startled look only made her more determined to escape at once.

"Elphaba, wait! Come back." She didn't even spare a glance.


	2. Making Faces

Tapping on the door, Fiyero wondered if she would open it. He still didn't know what he did to upset her, but he was willing to apologize regardless.

"Elphaba? Please open the door. Look, I'm really sorry. Please?" The door opened, but it was a cute blond standing behind it, not the raven-haired beauty he had expected to see. He still found it amazing that they had paired the two most attractive and most interesting girls on campus together.

Galinda greeted him in her perky manner, and as she showed him in, he saw Elphaba was not there. "So why is Elphie upset? What did you do?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He shrugged. "She dropped her books so I carried them for her."

Galinda giggled. "Oh you silly boy. Don't you know what carrying a girl's books means? She probably thinks you were hitting on her." He didn't say anything, as how could he tell her that he was, in fact, hitting on her roommate. Not intentionally, but he knew his feelings for Elphaba were certainly more than mere friendship. Galinda giggled again, taking his silence as acquiescence of his ignorance. She really was a cute little thing. If only it hadn't been assumed that she was his girlfriend because they had gone to one dance together, he would quite enjoy spending time with her.

He decided to wait for Elphaba here, entertained by her roommate. The girl had to come home sometime. "So why didn't you come to class today?" he asked conversationally, though her face blushed.

"Oh, that, well, see some of the girls and I went to lunch, and we ran into a few boys that they found interesting." She was minimizing her involvement for his benefit, but he could imagine what happened being something of a flirt himself.

"Good. I'm glad you had a pleasant afternoon," thus relieving her of the awkward burden of explaining. "So we have a project in Life Sciences. I put you in a group; I hope you don't mind."

She smiled broadly, fluttering her eyelashes imperceptibly, "Oh, Fiyero. You're so thoughtful. Who am I with?"

"Me, Avaric, Boq and Elphaba."

"Well thank goodness for Elphie. We're the only girls? I guess that's not so bad." He knew it was all talk. She would rather be on a group full of boys than girls any day. It was the nature of girl-kind.

Just then the door swung open to reveal a very surprised Elphaba. After her moment of shock, she hardened her face into a cool expression of dislike. "What are you doing here?"

Fiyero opened his mouth, but Elphie was not listening. She dropped her books by her bed, hurling herself onto it. Galinda bounced on the bed at her roommate's arrival, fueling Fiyero's pleasantly male thoughts about the two pretty girls on the same bed. "Oh Elphie! We get to be on a group project together. Isn't it fun?"

"Tons." Her face clearly showed her disagreement and lack of enthusiasm, and Fiyero couldn't help the puff of laughter that escaped him. She was so cynical and sarcastic all the time, he found himself swallowing his laughter constantly around her.

His mirth died when he saw her coldly piercing eyes turn to him. Oh, that's right. She was still mad at him. "Look, about earlier today…" Elphaba rolled her eyes, but he pressed on, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…make you feel…" He suddenly wished Galinda wasn't here, though she did offer protection. Elphie was too smart to kill him in front of a witness.

After he stammered around uselessly enough, Galinda stepped in. "He's been waiting for you this whole time to apologize. Isn't that sweet?"

Elphaba scoffed in answer to the question. Defeated at Galinda's intervention, she sighed, "Fine, I forgive you." But she didn't.

Yet.

He smiled at her, and uncertainly she returned his smile as if against her will. Bubbly Galinda was chattering on about something, but Fiyero was too busy continuing his silent conversation with Elphie. His eyes held hers and smirked lightly, imperceptibly lifting an eyebrow. She shifted her eyes in annoyance and disagreement. Fiyero slyly let his eyes linger on her mouth, moving his gaze deliberately from her eyes to lips in a slow and seductive communication. Her eyes widened, and she flushed, now determined not to meet his eyes as if her hands were fascinating.

When she finally did look up, he was making his best puppy dog face to convince her of his apologetic repentance. She looked anywhere else, biting her bottom lip in an unintentionally attractive gesture. He smiled gently at her, lifting his eyebrows as if to ask if he was forgiven. She huffed in response, a small smile proof that he was back in her good graces. He beamed triumphantly now, communicating his happiness much to her abashment. She rolled her eyes again, but her grin matched his. Now she forgave him.

They became aware of Galinda asking something, though neither had been listening to her for a long time now.

Fiyero thought quickly of the most charmingly generic answer he could, "Whatever you think is best."

It apparently fit whatever she had asked, and she was appeased. He wondered idly what he had agreed to, but he was already distracted again by Elphaba. She was fighting laughter, knowing that he hadn't been listening in the slightest. He narrowed his eyes at her in mock reprimand, though he was obviously still enchanted by her. She smirked back, and he felt his eyes drawn to those hypnotic lips again.

Elphaba would not acknowledge his message of attraction, and he had expected nothing less. He was actually a little surprised that she had allowed this much flirting. Usually she shrugged it off, got upset or pretended she didn't get it. Perhaps he should steal her books more often.

He was a little taken aback that Galinda could go this long without either of them providing any contribution. He let his focus shift back to the pretty blond now curled up at the foot of Elphie's bed to discover the topic, and he almost laughed when he heard her playing matchmaker. Perhaps she could match him with her impossible roommate. It seemed Boq and Nessa were the couple of her current consideration, and he decided that Boq would be a very unwise munchkin not to agree with whatever the bombshell blond required.

As much as he would love to stay and trade sly glances with Elphaba and silly conversations with Galinda, it was nearly curfew. He wished them both a goodnight, trying not to stare meaningfully at Elphie as he said it. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest idea to have a crush on his supposed girlfriend's roommate, but he couldn't help it if she was irresistibly intriguing. He didn't look back, but his thoughts were still in the room with them.


	3. Stammering

After their little interlude the other day, Elphaba found Fiyero around just about every corner. He popped up at lunch, saving them seats, hers conveniently next to his. He "happened" to be walking by the same time she left for class. He invited the gang to dinner or whatever, subtly tricking Galinda into forcing her to come. Elphaba could only fool herself for so long. Fiyero was obviously trying to be around her for some twisted reason.

When he "accidentally" ran into her outside the library, she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Little hostile today, aren't we?" he teased.

"Seriously." She was tired of this little charade. "What do you want? Why are you following me everywhere?"

He colored at her accusation, "I'm not following you…" At her stern look, he confessed, "Ok, well I am sort of following you, but only because you keep avoiding me."

It was her turn to blush. "I don't know what you talking about." She turned away, books held in front of her like a shield.

"Oh really? And the U-turn you took on the way to lunch? What was that? Or having to wash your hair when you're allergic to water? Oh, and since when are you tardy for class?"

Since you decided to sit next to me and whisper in my ear, she thought. "Fine. I'm avoiding you. And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me."

She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Do a better job then." She whirled around to face him, eyes blazing, but he was smiling sweetly at her. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we start this conversation over? I don't think I've done a very good job of it so far." She rolled her eyes, then waved her hand for him to proceed if he must.

His eyes dropped coyly before raising back to her face. Smiling again at her, he said softly, "Hi."

Blushing, her eyes did the same silly dance. "Hi." She must look like a Lurlinemas decoration, all red and green.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" She hesitated, and he added, "And Galinda and Boq and whatever list of witnesses you need to agree to it."

She was still suspicious. "Why?"

"Why? To have lunch. You do eat?" She smirked in response. "Right then. What other reason do you need?"

She sighed. He was better at this game than she was. She was not good at hidden meanings and intrigues being more adept at sarcasm, wit and bluntness. Crossing her arms in front, she just stared at him until he gave a proper answer. "Ok! Seriously, I just want to talk to you. You're Galinda's best friend, Boq admires you and I would just like to have that same chance. Am I so horrible that you can't even try to be friends?"

She suddenly felt very cruel. He was so obviously kind. How could she suspect him of joining with Avaric, that loathsome like cockroach? She supposed a little lunch couldn't really hurt anyone. Hoping she wouldn't regret this, she answered, "Alright. Yes."

"Ok, not the answer I was looking for." Fiyero was taken aback, rubbing his hand absently over his mouth. "Well, I guess I'll just go then. Sorry."

She looked at him confused, until she realized she had answered the wrong question. "Wait, I mean…" she blushed, embarrassed that she'd made such a mess of things. "I mean, no, you're not that bad." At his raised eyebrows, she thought she would die of shame. "I mean, oh, I should just stop talking." She buried her face in her hands. She was such an idiot.

He chuckled, and said kindly, "Please don't." She peeked through her fingers at him, and his fond smile made her blush even more furiously. He held out a hand to her. "Lunch?"

"Yes." She said simply, afraid to say more. His eyes dropped to his extended hand, still empty, so she shyly took it. He squeezed it gently, and she walked beside him staring intently at the ground.

"Friends?" He asked softly. She nodded, biting her lip, afraid to talk lest more inane dribble fell out. He smiled broadly at her, and asked, "Ok. So where do you want to go for lunch?" She shrugged, distracted by how warm his hand was. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet."

"What? Oh sorry." She looked down demurely. He had her so off guard, she felt ridiculous. How could she be so thoroughly pathetic? "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Such as?" He seemed genuinely interesting.

She struggled to find an appropriate conversation, not any that would make her stammer like this idiotic schoolgirl, or drive him away with her insane ramblings. "Like this group project. We haven't even met once." She closed her eyes. It had been a desperate attempt not to sound foolish, but it had come out accusatory. Great move, she kicked herself.

He stopped walking. "Does it upset you?"

"No it's just…I have a rough idea of what we need to research, but I guess we should actually meet and divide up the work, unless you all want me just to do it. I mean, I don't mind, it's just…I have to know so I can plan out my schedule." She stopped rambling with effort. He looked sadly at her for moment, and she blurted out nervously, "Never mind. I'll just take care of it."

Frowning, he brushed her cheek. "Elphaba, why didn't you just say something? You don't have to do all the work."

"It's ok, really. I usually do."

"Not this time. We'll work on it together. I promise you won't have to do this one alone." She smiled. It was nice to hear him promise anything that involved her not being alone. "Would you like me to get everyone together tonight? Are you busy?"

She shook her head, amazed at him. He actually cared, and more, offered to do something to make it better.

They arrived at the cafeteria, and Galinda, Boq and Nessa were already there. They waved from their seats, and Elphaba was suddenly aware that Fiyero still held her hand. She dropped it guiltily, and Fiyero turned to look at her. She gave him a nervous smile, and he returned a more genuine one. When they reached the table, he pulled her chair out for her, which surprised her even if the others took his chivalrous gesture for granted. It wasn't that unusual really, but she was just so self-conscious.

He turned his chair around, leaning on the back. "So, what are you guys up to tonight?" They started to give their answers, but he continued. "I was thinking," his eyes shifting subtly to Elphaba for permission, "we should really get started on that project." They frowned, making their excuses, but he insisted. They could leave when they needed to, but that way at least they could make a plan.

She couldn't believe him. One word from her and he'd rearranged everyone's schedules to solve the problem. Fiyero my hero, she thought indulging that tiny little crush she had. Plus she would get to see him tonight, even though it was all in the pursuit of education.


	4. Puppy Love

Fiyero and Boq were the first to arrive, and he got them a table with a clear line of sight to the door. Leaning back, he tried to relax. Elphie and Galinda were next, and he reflected on how these two girls had made pathetic fools of both boys with their unrequited love. His eyes naturally wandered to the object of his desire. It may be wishful thinking, but he thought she had gotten ready more careful tonight than usual. He smiled. He himself had spent far too much time worrying if he picked the right shirt.

Galinda sat by him, much to the mutual disappointment of the males. By the time Avaric arrived, Fiyero had already spotted the problem, being powerless to fix it. The only empty chair left was next to Elphie.

Avaric stormed in some time later, glaring with disgust at the seat he had left. "I have to sit next to the broccoli? Ugh. Great!"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just shut up? It's not like I'm thrilled to have to breathe in your body odor all night." Fiyero smirked at her cutting dig. She was so pretty when she was feisty.

"You're one to talk. Your breath smells like the Goat's ass you kiss." His intimidating lean toward Elphie was matched by her equally intimidating glower.

Her vicious retort was cut off by Galinda. "Ok you two. Can you just get along? The longer you argue, the longer we have to stay here." Fiyero was as always impressed with what Galinda could get others to do simply because she asked. The two sworn enemies crossed their arms, scowling, and mutually turned away, but they held their tongues.

Everyone looked at Fiyero, most with less than pleased expressions. This must be why Elphaba hadn't wanted to say anything. "Um, ok. Let's get started." He seemed to have been elected leader. Great...he shook his head.

In unison, everyone turned to look at Elphaba, the class brainiac. She sighed. "Ok, well, I've divided up the material into categories. You need to research the topic, prepare a presentation and write a paragraph for the paper. Then I'll compile them into the essay we have to hand in."

Fiyero hoped she wouldn't be mad, but he had actually given this some thought. "Actually, I have kind of a different idea. Why don't we kind of divide up based on our talents. Like Boq is a really good researcher, so he can be in charge of that with some help from the rest of us. Since Galinda's good at making things artistic and sparkly and Avaric's a really good public speaker, they can work on the presentation part. Then Elphie and I can handle the paper part. We could meet twice a week to stay updated, like, Monday and Friday nights?"

"Friday!" Avaric and Galinda looked mutinous.

"Ok, Thursday?" Disgruntled, they reluctantly agreed.

Galinda looked at him curiously a second, then with such admiration mixed with a little surprise, she said, "Fiyero! That was really smart!"

But it was Elphaba's quiet comment that made his night. "Yes. It was." She thought he was smart? His grin could have lit up the Emerald City.

* * *

As the days stretched on, Elphaba finally started to accept his presence. They became friends, spending as much time together as Fiyero could justify. She laughed and joked easily with him now, trading witty repartee and sarcastic observations. He absolutely adored her wit. She was so intelligent; it constantly amazed him. Even with their increasing trust, however, she still was awkward when they discussed anything serious. She would blush and quickly change the subject if he hit on anything too close to personal. 

He found himself finding any excuse he could to touch her despite knowing how uncomfortable it made her. He would accidentally brush his hand against hers when borrowing a pencil, which she must think he didn't have a single one to his name. Or he would take her hand to guide her across the crowded hallways, leading to more frequent trips down the most heavily traveled areas. Or he would tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, secretly thanking his conspirator the wind.

Galinda's seat had pretty permanently become his as she had developed a bad case of skipping this class (presumably to continue meeting Coffee Shop Boy). One day he had walked in when she had actually been sitting there, and it was so odd to have to go sit in the back and watch the girls from afar. He hadn't heard a word of class, thinking too intently on how the light bounced off Elphaba's hair and lent a golden cast to her skin. His angel of Life Sciences.

He kept invading her personal space, unintentionally leaning too close as they sat or stood next to each other. Just like he was doing right now, he noticed, his arm draped casually across the back of her seat as well as the one on the other side (so as not to arouse suspicion). She never leaned into him, but she didn't lean away. He wished he could let his hand fall onto her shoulder instead of the chair's back, but that would probably be a little too obvious.

Oh, he was hopeless. What was his problem anyway? He had never had any difficulty talking to girls of any variety, but something about Elphaba just unhinged him. He became this pathetic puppy dog following her around looking for any bread crumbs of attention she might toss his way. She was just so…special. He had to work so hard for everything with her; it was worth more to him. Her friendship was hard-won, and he couldn't jeopardize it by saying some boneheaded come-on.

The rumor mill had gone a little crazy when Galinda had started dating Coffee Shop Boy, having assumed she was dating Fiyero instead. They had cleared that up, gratefully, though Elphaba had regrettably made no mention of it. He had wanted to bring it up, but he couldn't think of a suave way_. "Hey, you know your roommate's not dating me. Care to give it a whirl?" _Right. He shook his head pathetically.

Elphaba tilted her head slightly to better read the board, and Fiyero's eyes were drawn to her pouty lips. He decided a pleasant daydream was in order, and he imagined letting the arm that hung over her chair pull her tightly against him. He would whisper his affection, and she would confess her undying love. Then he would lower his head inch by inch, lips drawing closer and closer and closer.

He suddenly realized he had gotten a little to into his daydream, and his lips were centimeters from her. Quick thinking kicked in, and he used whispering as a cover for his descent and subsequent proximity. "What did he just say?" She looked over at him surprised, and he had to fight not to look at those sexy, distracting lips again.

"Um, he said…" Fiyero wasn't really listening to the rest, having no idea what had happened today (or really any day) in class and having broken his own resolution not to look at her lips. He bit his own to stop from licking them. His fingers wrapped around the seat as if to secure them more firmly against acting out his daydream further.

Class ended, and he struggled to maintain his casual atmosphere. "So I'll see you tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. It was Monday. He wished they didn't need a project or group activity to spend their free evenings together.

Avaric came up and joined him, thus driving Elphaba away without any more lingering words. The other boy rolled his eyes after the green girl, but kept his mouth shut. At least he had made peace with the fact that Fiyero would not laugh at him taunting Elphie. Avaric began a running list of girls he found attractive enough for Fiyero to date now that he was "on the market." Apparently Avaric was too much of a player to have a girlfriend, but he had reached his maximum rotation for the moment. Or so he claimed. Fiyero had never really seen Avaric with the same girl twice.

He shook Avaric off, making an excuse that was probably pretty lame had his friend actually been listening. Instead he merely waved him off, smiling flirtatiously at some nearby girl. And to think Fiyero had a reputation as a bit of a flirt. This guy was insane.

Free, he saw Galinda walking toward the opposite building where she had sorcery lessons with Elphie. He waved, and she waited for him to catch up. They traded niceties as he walked her to class, hoping for one more glance of Elphaba. Galinda was a much better walking partner than Avaric, trading silly anecdotes and gossip as they neared the classroom. He was laughing genuinely as she gestured broadly in the midst of one story when he caught sight of Elphaba across the room. She turned around and met his gaze. She smiled, and he smiled back, having forgotten that Galinda was still talking beside him. "Fiyero? Fiyero are you listening?"

He ducked his head and forced his attention back to his friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part." She was about to tell it again when Madame Morrible walked through the opposite door, obviously ready to begin.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." Galinda waved it off and then gave him a quick hug goodbye. He looked for Elphaba's eyes again, but she had gone back to getting ready for class. As much as he would love to stay and watch the two girls, he was now late for his own class, and he gave his crush one last longing look before racing across campus.


	5. Snow and Cocoa

Elphie watched the snow falling outside with mingled longing and annoyance. She hated snow…despised it. Trapped as she was in her room, she was forced to witness how beautiful the poisonous little drops of ice were. Galinda had gone off romping in the frozen wonderland with her new love interest, whatever his name was. She forgot, having never met the boy.

Pacing, she walked from the traitorous window to the cozy bed and back, picking up and setting down her book restlessly. She had read the book twice already, and without a library trip as a possibility, she contemplated reading the mediocre book a third time. She went to her bags to work on her homework, quadruple checking each answer that was still cursedly right. Straightening the room took her another twelve seconds, though she was starting to really grow frustrated as she was fast running out of options for spending the day.

Desperate for distraction of any kind, she decided to indulge in a guilty curiosity. Galinda's makeover that fateful day they had become friends had indeed impressed her against her will, but she had not kept any lasting effects. Perhaps with Galinda unavailable to complete the transformation, she could attempt the metamorphosis herself. She shook out her lank black hair around her shoulders, attempting several alterations before surrendering. At Galinda's makeup collection, she had to profess a profound ignorance. Reading the little tubes, she discovered the more obvious ones…eye liner, lipstick, eye shadow, and the mascara that she believed went on eyelashes. The others she was not brave enough to tackle. She chose with no regard to color scheme or grand design, selecting the names that sounded most appealing.

Picking up the "coal" eye liner first, she traced her eyes. Resembling an owl now, she wondered how Galinda had made it look so refined. She looked like a little kid with a crayon. The "icy berry blast" lipstick was next, a frostlike red color that coated her lips in sparkles. She now looked a little like a vampire, lips red and undead-looking. The shiny tube of mascara called it "electric purple." Was purple a good color for eyelashes? She found an alternative silver one, and decided silver was probably safer. Opening the tube, she stared at the wand trying desperately to imagine how to use it. Staring at herself in the mirror, she attacked the lashes carefully while trying not to put out her eye. Then the final part…the dreaded eye shadow. This was the most difficult part as Galinda had nearly a hundred choices for her to choose from. Finally, in honor of the snowy weather, she picked "Smoky Snowstorm," a dark grayish color. She smeared it on her eyelid up to her eyebrow, not sure how far on each eye to extend it.

Afraid to look in the mirror, she decided to pretend it looked fabulous anyway. Anything to pass the time, she convinced herself. She chose some more feminine clothes than she normally wore, trying to pretend she was selecting them for a date with a nameless person who happened to sound and look a lot like a certain boy she knew. Whirling around in the middle of the floor, she tried to pretend she looked pretty. Her experiment was interesting at least, and she felt prettier even if she looked like a little girl playing dress up for the first time. She knew her makeup was probably atrocious, but no one would see it anyway.

The knock on the door made her heart skip, but she decided to show Galinda her attempts at fashion. If nothing else, it would make her new friend laugh. Galinda so enjoyed any willingness on Elphaba's behalf to do anything remotely girlish. She smiled at the reaction Galinda would certainly make of her fashion-less mess. Opening the door, she called out, "Surprise!" only to be rather surprised herself. Galinda was not the one at the door. It was Fiyero.

Mortified she slammed the door shut in his face. "Go away!" She screamed shrilly, frantically trying to scrub away the makeup and only smearing it to greater disadvantage.

"Elphie? What's wrong? Let me in." He sounded worried, and it was his hurt, "Please? I'm sorry," that made her cave and open the door, ready to die with shame. His eyes widened as he took in her painted state, and her eyes widened as she saw him holding his nose where she had obviously slammed the door on it. After a second, he looked away, unsure what to say. "Can I come in?"

Surly at her embarrassment, she grumped out "fine" before turning on her heels and storming away. She caught her reflection in the mirror, black, red and silver streaks crossing her face and creepily dark hollow looking eyes greeted her, and she promptly locked herself in the bathroom. Fiyero knocked on that door. "Elphaba? Are you coming out?"

"No."

"Why? Did I upset you?"

"No."

"What's the matter?" He tried to reason with her, which he should have known would never work.

"You weren't supposed to come over."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

That was an interesting question. "I don't know."

That was an interesting answer, and he seemed taken off guard, not speaking for a minute. "I'd like to stay, if you don't mind. But I'd also like you to come out of the bathroom. Any chance?"

"No. You'll laugh at me."

"I won't. I promise."

She came out reluctantly, hiding her face. "I look like a clown."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. Let me see." He pried her hands from her face, and while he smirked, he kept his promise. "Elphie, what happened?"

"I was bored." She sounded so forlorn that he actually pulled her into a hug. Terrified, she didn't know what to do. He was really hugging her. His arms were wrapped around her. His body was next to hers. Petrified with uncertainty in how to respond, he took her stiffness as a sign to abandon it before she could process what to do.

Clearing his throat at the awkwardness, he found Galinda's makeup remover and handed it to her. She read the bottle, and managing to remove most of the horrible mistake from her face, she turned to face him, thoroughly abashed. He smiled kindly at her and wiped away a stray streak under her eye. "There. That's much better. You look much prettier without makeup." He had once told her she looked pretty in eyeliner, and she wondered if he was just trying to be nice. Although, how could she not look better without the war paint she had worn previously.

Her thank you was a barely audible whisper. "Can we start over?"

He hopped up and walked outside, knocking on the open door. "Hi. How're you?"

Grinning, she invited him in, asking what brought him this way on such a pleasant day outside. "Shouldn't you be throwing snowballs and building snowmen and making snow angels?"

A crooked smile, full of sympathy, "You really wish you could go outside, don't you?"

She hadn't meant that. How could he tell? Panicking, she played tough. "Of course not. It's too cold and miserable. I hate snow."

He didn't answer, obviously not believing her. After a moment, he said, "Come with me. You need to get out of this room. It's making you crazy." Offended, she opened her mouth to reply, but he had already grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

Down in the lobby, he released her in front of the roaring fireplace, plopping onto the cozy couch facing it. She sat beside him stiffly, uncomfortably aware of her limbs and his body. He got up to fetch them some hot cocoa, and she tried very hard to relax. "Careful, it's hot." He blew on his gently, cooling enough to take a sip. She tried the same, only to scald herself with the burning liquid. At her pained look, he wrapped his hand around the one of hers that held the cup, pulling it between them. He blew softly on the liquid, cooling it while holding her gaze as his hand lingered over hers. It wasn't the cocoa that was hot anymore. "Try it now."

"That's really good!" She'd never had cocoa, never having had the patience to heat and then cool it enough for human consumption. It was delicious, warm and rich. He smiled pleasantly at her enjoyment. She confessed the newness of the experience, and he was shocked.

"Are you serious? Have you done anything before?" Realizing the double meaning of his words, it was his turn to blush, though hers rivaled his. "Never mind. I'm glad you like it." Conversation died for a few minutes as they both got over their nerves.

Finally, he managed to think of a usable subject, and they chatted easily, passing nearly an hour easily. The dialogue reached a comfortable lull, and he draped his arm around the back of the couch behind her. Perhaps it was the fire, or the cocoa, or the sweetness of his rescue from the makeup, but she let herself lean the tiniest bit toward him. He interpreted her subtle sign, and let his arm fall around her instead of the couch. "Cold?" he asked, and she nodded, though she wasn't.

Leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder, she felt very warm. He let his head rest on hers, and she smiled softly at the fire. Perhaps snow wasn't so bad.

* * *

AN: An early Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays) to all of you. (Gives cyber candy cane.) 


	6. Frog Princess

Elphaba was disgusted with herself. This behavior was beyond pathetic, actions more suited to Galinda's prattling posse then her. Fiyero was just being friendly with her, as he was with any girl, chivalrous, kind. She had always thought the girls continuously throwing themselves at him were to be pitied, that she was better than that. Yet she found herself neglecting her studies to be near him, accepting more often when the group went out in the hopes he would be there and perhaps he might give her another friendly hug (though she never hugged back, afraid if she did, he would instantly know).

Oh, she was being ridiculous! What was she thinking? How could she allow herself to cultivate these foolish feelings for him? He was her friend! She couldn't allow this stupidly female dream of him to interfere with that.

Fiyero was walking the opposite way with Galinda, arm in arm as they often were. She smiled wryly at the further proof that she was just his friend, just like Galinda now. Watching them, she saw a couple of Galinda's friends come up and flirt with him. He was very popular after all, especially single. She shook her sadly to think she shared anything in common with those conniving girls, even if it was just admiration for him. They admired his wealth, his physique, his status. She admired his kindness, his hidden intelligence, his loyal friendship, his comic joy with everything. He made everything seem wonderful, even her.

Trying not to think of it, she turned away almost forcefully from the scene of him with two other girls desperate to touch him and Galinda hanging decorative on his arm. The sight that greeted her was actually more unwelcome.

"Master Avaric," she hissed in a formal greeting that was more of a dismissal. She loathed that boy.

"Hey greenie. Whatcha looking at?" he teased unkindly despite the serene-sounding words. He turned to face Fiyero, and she blushed. Cursing herself, she glared at him, but she had been discovered. "Oh! So is that it? You have a little thing for Fiyero?" She did not dignify his question with an answer, turning to walk away from him.

"Hey! Where you going? I was just starting to enjoy myself." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him painfully. She tried to yank free, and he twisted her arm to pull her even closer. She fought the cry of pain that trembled at the edge of her lips, not wanting to give him the pleasure. Angry defiant eyes were the only response he would get from her.

This of course ruined his fun, so he felt the need to be nastier according his true miserable nature. "So you think you could be with Fiyero? That he would want a pathetic little creature like you? You and the popular prince, eh?" He laughed cruelly. "Why on earth would he want a frog? Or are you hoping if he kisses you, you'll turn into a princess like that silly fairytale? I bet you do." He scoffed brutally, loving every second of her misery.

She turned away, fighting the hurt as his words struck so close to home and all the more upset for the truth behind them. He merely twisted her arm a little more, almost succeeding in getting her to shout out. She bit her lip to contain it. It did hurt tremendously, but she compartmentalized the pain. Any sign of weakness would only encourage him. He was the type of boy that would rip the wings off fly to watch them crumple, and she was unfortunately the fly.

"Answer me, you ugly little artichoke. Is that what you want? I bet you just need a good fucking, but then who on earth would fuck you?" His evil grin matched his course language, brutality etched in his features. He pushed her against him with her twisted arm, making it ache and making her just a little afraid of exactly what he might want here. "I bet that's it. You dream of it, don't you? Why would anyone ever want you, you filthy little cabbage?" Rage filling her, she glared in his eyes defiantly and spit in his face. The pain that followed was excruciatingly, and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. Knowing her mistake at the sound, she saw his eyes light up maliciously. When his hand came up to cover her mouth, she bit it hard, desperately knowing if she were silenced, the torment would only increase exponentially.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, before he muffled her. She struggled to free herself despite the pain, but another sharp twist made her gasp in paralyzing agony.

Wincing, she closed her eyes in preparation for the blows, but they did not come. Instead, she felt a different pressure pulling her away from Avaric. She opened her eyes hesitantly to the sight of Fiyero's back. Standing between her and her tormentor, he was demanding of Avaric, "What the hell are you doing?"

A wicked sneer of rage crossing his face, Avaric shrieked, "That little witch bit me!"

Fiyero's eyes narrowed. "She's not a witch - she's a girl! What do you think you're doing beating up a girl? What's _wrong_ with you?" His words were angry and demanding, though Elphaba did feel a sting of annoyance at being "a girl," as if she couldn't handle herself in a fair fight with this pathetic thug.

Avaric glowered at Fiyero. Appalled, he spat the words out. "So this is how it is? You're going to side with that stupid celery over your own friend? I thought more of you than that Fiyero."

Fiyero's voice was colder than she'd ever heard him. "Well, I thought more of you too Avaric. Leave her alone, or you'll find out exactly how much I side with her," he threatened, and even arrogant Avaric knew he couldn't beat Fiyero in a fight. "And stop calling her names. She's not a vegetable of any kind. Her name is Elphaba. Have a little respect."

He looked truly mutinous now, being told to have respect for someone he regarded as subhuman. Viciously, he cast about for damaging words. "I guess I was wrong about you." His appraising look of disgust elicited no reaction from Fiyero. "Maybe you'll get your wish after all," he scowled at Elphaba before returning to Fiyero. "You really like this …thing?" he gestured rudely toward her.

Fiyero merely set a determined look on his face that clearly ended the conversation. His voice was even, but his eyes were dangerous. "Go. Now." Avaric gave a final look of repulsion to them both, storming off with a bruised ego and a newly-formed grudge.

Stunned at her well-timed deliverance, she rubbed her sore arm. Fiyero was watching Avaric walk away, shaking his head sadly at his lost friend. She couldn't help but think of Avaric's words. "Do you?" she questioned softly, almost too soft for him to hear.

He turned toward her, asking her gently, "I'm sorry Elphie. What did you say?" His kind eyes held hers, and she couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to know the answer, she didn't really want to know for sure. Knowing would end the hope that she couldn't help feeling. At least now she could pretend.

She shook her head, smiling at him sadly, "Never mind."

He tilted her head up. Eyes concerned, he said, "You're bleeding." It was both statement and question, and Elphaba reached up to her lip, feeling the wetness there. She stared at her fingers a moment, wondering if it were her blood or Avaric's.

Fiyero softly wiped it off her lip with such a tender look in his eye that Elphaba felt herself melting at his touch. She had to be stronger than this. Oh, but that look. She closed her eyes to it, determined not to be foolish. She felt his hand move to her cheek then her neck, stroking her face gently. Eyes still closed, she allowed herself to enjoy it for a moment, the remarkable sensation of his touch. Without thinking she lifted her face toward his, lips almost imagining a kiss.

Recovering herself, she pulled back, eyes fluttering open to notice he too seemed a little dazed and off-balance, or was that just her imagination? He cleared his throat, his voice low and soft. "Are you alright?"

She smirked. "You know me."

Interpreting her words differently, he touched her arm lightly. "Yes. I do." He saw the bruise already starting to form on her wrist. Fingering it lightly, he added, "You'll try to act tough even if you're in serious pain. Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry."

Confused, she asked, "Why are you sorry? If you hadn't come along, who knows what that jerk would have tried before I managed to kill him?"

Pulling her to him, he held her close as it to banish the thought. "I should have been here sooner. You shouldn't have gotten hurt at all." She felt the familiar paralysis of his embrace, though she did lean the slightest bit into him. He stroked her hair falling down her back, reassuring himself that she was whole and there.

He was being ridiculous. She didn't need that kind of protection. She started to tell him so, but she didn't get farther than a chastising "Fiyero-"

Galinda reappeared, and Elphaba turned in reaction to her greeting. The kiss Fiyero had aimed surely for her forehead, landed on her neck, and she felt an indescribable rush of hormones flooding her body. For a second, he seemed too surprised to be there to move, inspecting her neck at close range. Thankfully, this gave her time to catch a quick breath and fight the flush her face had suddenly felt. His lips brushed her skin again softly as he moved away, the accidental second kiss eliciting the same biological reaction from her. Heart racing, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I have to go." She fled, drawing the stares of Fiyero and Galinda alike before they turned to ask meaning of each other.

Halfway across the courtyard, she turned back. "Fiyero?" He looked up at her. She blushed, biting her lip before she remembered it was cut. "Thank you," she said curtly.

He smiled at her. "Anytime, Elphie. Anytime."


	7. After Avaric

Fiyero was still so disappointed. Avaric had been one of his closer friends, and despite his womanizing and partying, he could be a great guy, generous and fun-loving. When Fiyero had first arrived at Shiz, Galinda and Avaric had been the first two to befriend him, and he had always felt he could rely on them both.

He didn't understand the war between Elphaba and Avaric, but regardless, he couldn't excuse what he had seen yesterday. Even without taking into account who it was, he couldn't imagine any gentleman treating a girl that way no matter what justification. And to think of anyone hurting Elphie like that. He felt his blood start to boil again. If it hadn't been his friend, Fiyero would have pounded the creep into the dust.

Fiyero had convinced Galinda to drag Elphaba to the Health Center to get checked out. Her arm turned out to have a small fracture, but it wasn't serious enough for a cast. She was just supposed to wrap it up and not do anything strenuous for a week, including anything that put stress on her arm. He had wanted to hover, make sure she followed the instructions to the letter, but he knew she would never let him. She'd probably fracture the other arm punching him out.

Conspiring with Galinda seemed to be the best solution, as even Elphie usually could not resist her charms. He knew the blond had probably already figured out his obsession with her roommate. Galinda had always been more astute than most would imagine. Knocking on their door, she was the one who answered. "Oh good, can you help me?" He nodded, of course, and followed to see what she required.

His eyes fell on a half-dressed Elphaba trying to twist her arm around to pull on a sweater over her camisole. Storing the image for later, he immediately intervened. "Elphie, what are you doing?! You're supposed to keep your arm still."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him in her current state, and with an angry glare at Galinda, she wrenched the sweater on and stormed into the bathroom. "Go away!"

Galinda and he shared a look, and she held up her hands to indicate her helplessness. He called through the door, "Elphie, come out here, or I'll come in there and get you myself."

"Don't you dare!" The door didn't muffle the anger much, but it also didn't open.

Pushing the door open before she could resist and hurt herself, he forced his way into the bathroom. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me? You're the one following me in the bathroom!" She stormed out into the room, and Galinda had wisely blocked the door out. She made a sound of frustration and whirled to plop annoyed on her bed. With a less than kind look at her roommate, Elphaba hissed, "You just had to bring in Fiyero."

"Well, you wouldn't listen to me." Galinda was obviously worried about her friend, but Fiyero did notice the hurt that crossed her face. "At least maybe you'll listen to him."

She huffed doubtfully in response, and Fiyero took that as his cue. "Elphaba, you have to let us help you. That's what friends are for." She looked away, but didn't respond. He sat next to her on the bed, softening his voice. "What good is it going to do to hurt yourself more?"

"I don't need any help," she snarled. He knew it was her frustration that she did need their help that made her lash out like this. "I never need any help." He just offered his sympathy silently, knowing she already knew everything she needed to. Finally, the anger seeping out of her, she lowered her eyes, sagging slightly. "I don't want to bother you."

He pulled her in his arms, knowing as always she would not react back. Tilting her to face him, he told her sincerely, "You couldn't bother me if you tried." With that goofy half-smile he loved, she nodded slightly. He released her and stood up. "Ready?"

"Just let me grab my books." At his warning look, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, just let _you_ grab my books." He smiled at her, wanting to laugh at her comical frustration. Most girls would love to have someone carry their books for them, especially with as many as Elphaba had.

He picked them up, and Elphaba walked out first, arms uncomfortable with their emptiness. Galinda whispered a thank you to him, but he just smiled and squeezed her arm. He wished Elphie would take it out on him instead of poor Galinda. The perky blond may look air-headed, but she still had feelings. She was taking the brunt of Elphie's annoyance, having to live with the green-skinned girl.

Still, he envied her position. He'd love to help Elphie get dressed every morning.

He managed to coax Elphaba into a good mood, and she was actually laughing when they walked in the classroom. Everyone's eyes went to them, and the class fell dead silent. Her smile dripped off her face. They tried to ignore the stares as they walked to their seats, but as soon as they were seated, sharing a glance of bewilderment at the unusual greeting, the whispers began like wildfire.

He caught a few whispered words, and apparently they were gossiping at the prospect of Fiyero dating Elphaba. It seemed Avaric had sought his revenge in the social arena, knowing the scope of cruelty there. He glanced over at Elphaba, and from her red face, she had figured it out as well. Class started, and he greatly wanted to drop his arm around her or hold her hand, anything to distract her from the whispers that were still murmuring in the background. However, he knew if he did anything like that, the rumors would just multiply from it.

If he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't have known anything was wrong. Now those subtle signs were lit up like neon signs: the hard look in her eyes, the slight tenseness in her shoulders, the small tightness that turned her thin smile to an understated frown.

When one of the girls dropped a note on Elphaba's desk, he confiscated it before she could see it. It was a rather crude message to leave him alone, indicating her unworthiness. He glared in the direction it came from, but the note had been unsigned. Unfortunately, Elphaba had seen it, and she was trying hard to pretend it didn't hurt her feelings. Damn the rumors, he took her hand surreptitiously in his, rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Her eyes met his, and he gave her a half-smile and a sympathetic look. She returned the half-smile but with an equal half-heartedness.

He hated how girls did that, acting so catty and petty toward each other. He found that so incredibly unattractive, and he was grateful that his Elphie did not share that trait. These popularity-crazed girls would undoubtedly torment her, and he regretted that he would be the source.

When another letter dropped on her desk, Fiyero gritted his teeth, crumpling up the letter without reading it. Elphaba didn't respond, but he knew she was angry…and hurt. This was ridiculous. He grabbed the next four notes, crumpling them up with increasing aggression, until Elphaba put her hand on his arm. "Fiyero stop. It's not helping." She was right, but he felt the need to lash out so strongly.

She followed the snickers to see who started passing the note, and, waiting until the teacher's back was turned, she walked over to the person and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Did you have something you would like to say?" She held the note up, eyes burning into the whiny little brunette that Fiyero recognized as one of Galinda's more annoying friends.

The girl looked mortified now that she was out in the open. Anonymous notes were rarely written by those prepared to own up to their cruelty. She shook her head, appalled. Elphaba continued, brazenly defying the stares that had locked on. "Shall I read it aloud? I'm sure the professor would love to hear the vocabulary you've acquired." The brunette paled, and she apologized frantically, claiming it was just a joke. Elphie narrowed her eyes at her, but with a glance to him, she let the squirming girl off the hook. Fiyero was proud of her for not destroying the conniving little thing when she easily could have.

She turned to return to her seat when the brunette's friend whispered soothingly, "It's ok. She's just mad because you're right. It's not your fault she's a slut."

Elphaba whirled around, eyes blazing. "Excuse me? What did you say?!"

The more outspoken girl met her glare, "You heard me. We all know that Fiyero's only with you for the sex. After all, I'm sure you'd do just about anything, wouldn't you?" His jaw dropped at this, and he was offended that they would all think so little of him, not to mention the extreme slander on Elphaba's character. She was lucky he didn't hit girls, unlike the brute that had started all this. He scanned the room for Avaric, and at his absence made a mental note to have a "conversation" with him as soon as they saw each other again.

Shaking with anger, Elphie raised her chin insolently. "That is wrong for more reasons than I could name."

She glanced at the professor to see him turning to look over at the voices. Addressing him, she asked more calmly than she must feel, "Professor, may I make a short announcement? The class seems to be very distracted today, and I'm sure I could clear it all up." He nodded with a most bewildered expression. You had to hand it to her. She was certainly gutsy.

Turning to the class, she met their stares with her own challenging glare. Covering her embarrassment and hurt with anger, she blazed on. "Not that it's anyone's business, but since everyone is so enormously interested in my social life all of a sudden, rest assured, Fiyero and I are just friends. Thank you for caring, but I would prefer no further…advice…on the matter."

With that, she stormed out of class, and Fiyero followed her without any hesitation. At the door, he couldn't resist turning to stare at them, especially the two puerile girls over in the corner. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. What did she ever do to you?" He was too disgusted by their behavior to say any more.

Leaving behind their stunned silence, he chased after Elphaba.


	8. Out of the Closet

Elphaba was so humiliated. She wished now that she had just put up with the degrading notes, but her temper as always had gotten the better of her. It was bad enough that they were spreading these vicious rumors about her without giving them more fodder. She had fled recklessly, and now she found herself without her books and skipping class after her embarrassing little outburst.

She heard Fiyero behind her, calling for her to wait. Ashamed of her actions, she didn't know if she could face him. She ducked into a supply closet, trying to hide. Fiyero opened the door, blocking the exit. "Not a very good hiding place." They heard voices, and he shut the door behind him, closing them into the tight space.

"Oh, yes, this will stop the rumors."

Fiyero rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, and setting her books on a shelf, he reached over for her. "Elphaba, I'm sorry."

Letting him grasp her hand, she alleged, "You know, you say that a lot for things that aren't your fault."

"I know. I just want to make it better." He tucked back a lock of hair, and he seemed so concerned.

She smiled bravely, though her words were still terse. "It's fine." Well, at least it was if they stayed in this closet the rest of the day so she couldn't make a bigger clown of herself.

"No, it's not. Maybe you can fool everyone else with that 'look-at-me-I'm-too-tough-to-care' attitude, but you can't fool me. You know, you have every right to be angry." She made a face, and he tilted her face up to his. "You don't have to pretend with me."

She smirked, wondering what would happen if she actually did stop pretending around him. What would he do if he knew about her crush on him? How she had wanted the rumor to be partly true? She allowed herself to picture it, but it didn't end with a happy ever after. The only reaction she could see him logically giving was a gentle letdown, and she didn't want to put him in that position. He would feel awful for hurting her feelings, and she would just feel awful.

Sighing heavily, she felt her false smile fade as she dropped his hand. Fiyero misinterpreted this as her anxiety about the temporarily forgotten rumors. "Don't worry. We'll straighten this out, just like Galinda and I did." His words just reinforced her knowledge that they were just friends, nothing more.

She was so frustrated with this. He was always there, always so perfect, and always so out of reach. It would almost be better if he wasn't such a good friend to her, teasing her constantly with the promise that he actually could care for her someday.

"I'm sorry they said those ridiculous things about you. I don't see how anyone could believe them."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Don't you? Fiyero, you and Galinda are the only ones in the whole school that don't think I'm evil incarnate. They wouldn't be surprised if they were told I ate babies."

He looked stricken. "Elphie, that's not true."

"Don't call me that. You always call me that when you're trying to placate me." She was snapping now, just wanting this miserable day over. He was always pushing her, trying to make her open up to him. She didn't want to open up. She wanted to brood in her solitude.

"Elphie…sorry, Elphaba. I'm not trying to placate you, I just…" He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated himself. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. Everything seems to upset you more. I just want to be here for you."

"And I just want you to leave me alone." She tried to push past him, but he just stood in the way. She couldn't reach the door, and she pushed him, trying to make him move. He stood his ground, not fighting back. She pushed him harder, but he just stood there. Trapped and angry now, she started hitting him in the chest with her good arm over and over again as he still didn't move.

This wasn't fair. It was never fair. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone, and they just always found a way to torment her. What had she even done to deserve any of this? She hadn't done anything to Avaric to make him break her arm. She hadn't done anything to those idiots to make them spread this gossip. She hadn't done anything to Fiyero to make him stay here now. She just felt so trapped, angry, and worst - helpless, which was a totally new and thoroughly unpleasant feeling for her.

She absolutely hated it when she couldn't do something, and now it seemed she couldn't do anything. She couldn't carry her own books. She couldn't dress herself without help. She couldn't stop the stupid lies. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. She couldn't stop Fiyero from being there. She couldn't stop herself from wanting him to be.

Soon her frustrated tears were falling more fiercely than her fists, and Fiyero wordlessly held her wrist to stop her before wrapping his arms around her. His eyes were so concerned and understanding. For once, she hugged back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him as if he could undo it all.

He rubbed her back, dropping soft kisses on the top of her head and murmuring soothing sounds to her. She shook a little as she tried to stop her worthless (if at least quiet) crying, and he held her more tightly against him, fingers running through her hair. His voice was so gentle repeating, "It's alright now. It's all going to be okay."

After a couple minutes she stopped crying, even more embarrassed now. She wiped the tears off her face, sniffling pathetically. "I got your shirt wet."

"I don't mind. Saves me time washing it."

Remorseful, she added. "Sorry I hit you. A lot."

He chuckled, "I can take it."

She let herself smile a little. "What are you saying? I hit like a girl?"

"Hardly." He shifted her to his hip, his arm still wrapped around her waist, and rubbed a spot on his chest absentmindedly before returning his other arm around her. She felt a little worse for having actually hurt him. "But I told you, you couldn't bother me if you tried. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled genuinely at him, her frustration having been drained however uncouthly earlier. He smiled back at her. "Besides, you look pretty when you cry. I don't think I've ever seen you before." His arms still wrapped around her resumed rubbing her back softly. She leaned against him, letting herself trust him against her better judgment. Besides, it seemed she didn't have any choice.

"I hate crying. I feel like such an idiot." He just squeezed her tighter.

Kissing her forehead as he often did, he whispered. "Don't pay any attention to those creeps. They only wish they were half the girl you are."

She shocked him as much as herself when she leaned over and gave him the lightest kiss on the cheek. She must be on some crazy emotional or painkiller high. He grinned at her, eyes settling on her lips. She suddenly felt her breath catch, hoping she hadn't totally given herself away. He just shook his head in wonder. "What was that for?"

She shrugged shyly, "I don't know. Standing up to Avaric for me. Saying all those nice things. Being my friend even when I don't deserve it." She shrugged again, uncertain why she had done such a crazy, impulsive thing.

"You always deserve it."

She smiled again, rolling her eyes as she blushed furiously. "See, things like that."

He had still not released her, and she was awkwardly aware of their closeness now. She bit her lip as was her nervous habit, but she had forgotten the stupid cut yet again. The bitter taste told her it had started bleeding again.

Fiyero touched her lip tenderly, "You know you really should watch that." His finger traced her lip gently, and he leaned slightly toward her. That breathless feeling returned, but he just brushed his lips lightly on her cheek.

The stampede of feet outside made them both come back to their senses. "I guess it's time for your next class. You up for it?" She nodded, wishing she could hide in here with him forever instead. He finally dropped his arms, letting her move away to clear her head.

Gathering herself, she reached for her books. He laid a gentle hand on her arm, shaking his finger as if she were a naughty puppy. She sighed, and he collected her materials with a broad smile. "You know, I could get used to this." She looked at him questioningly, but he just grinned even wider. "Oh, I just really like carrying your books."

She eyed him suspiciously, certain there was a subtext she just wasn't catching. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. At least her next class was with Galinda, so she need only last through the hallways. Fiyero diligently at her side, they faced the world again.


	9. Tension

They had been working on the project for hours, long after the others had left for their various commitments. How could this assignment be so difficult? Elphie had lived at the library for the last week, determined to secure their passing grade single-handedly if necessary. He refused to leave her to suffer alone. Fiyero half-lay against the pile of books, fighting the drowsiness that filled him, and he saw Elphie's head start to nod. Exhausted, she twisted her neck, rubbing the back of it absentmindedly as she struggled with a difficult book. 

Without thinking, he reached behind her, massaging her sore shoulders and neck as she carried the academic burden for the group. The muscles were so tight from the hours of reading that he had to work pretty hard to get them to relax. He moved her hair out the way, noticing anew how soft and silky it was. Kneading the nape of her neck with his thumbs, he noticed that her head had dropped, eyes closing.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he worked out a kink, and he felt certain of his muscles tense at the sensual sound while her muscles relaxed. Just like that the energy in the room changed. It seemed suddenly his friendly gesture became much more intimate than he had planned

The sight of her, so relaxed and trusting, was really turning him on, and he was torn between the desire to continue and the fear of what might happen if he did. She sighed softly as he stopped, and he couldn't stop himself from dropping a kiss on the base of her neck, "Better?" The huskiness in his voice betrayed him, but she made no overt response. She still hadn't even opened her eyes.

She captured him entirely with her soft "Mmmm." She stretched then, twisting her neck and arching her back in such an unintentionally erotic way. He was very glad suddenly that no one was around to see the hungry stare he had pinned on her. Her sleepy voice was sultry and low, "Why'd you stop? That felt incredible."

Oh he wanted her. He wanted her now. Right now, right here in the library. "Did it?" he flirted despite his best intentions otherwise. She nodded dreamily with her eyes still closed. How was she this seductive? She hadn't even done anything.

She was driving him crazy - completely insane. This whatever it was between them was so…frustratingly addictive. He wanted her so badly, yet he had to fight himself not to flirt with her, having learned that it only frightened her away. So they continued their snail's pace forward, inching toward eternity, and he felt like he was luring a frightened wild animal to come home with him. Oh, and how he did want her to come home with him.

He felt pulled toward her, his hands resting on her shoulders again lightly, "Do you want me to keep going?" She responded with another soft sigh and sexy half-smile, nodding. He caressed her neck lightly, leaning down to breathe in the smell of her hair. It reminded him of coconut and honey. He couldn't help himself. His lips brushed her skin behind her ear. "How badly?"

He was playing with fire, and any second she might snap out of this exhaustion-driven trance. She pleaded breathily, "Please, Fiyero. Don't stop."

Oh God. That was the single most intensely erotic thing he had ever heard in his whole life. His mouth went dry, and he had difficulty swallowing. His fingers had involuntarily clenched at this, and she sighed happily, assuming that he had been persuaded. Breathing rather raggedly now, he tried to control himself at least a little.

He licked his lips and let his hands wander over her back and neck, feeling how large they were compared to her, how warm. Stroking her shoulders to loosen the muscles, he felt his face flush. He would do this all night if she would let him, so sensational was the feel of her body under his hands.

He let his head drop to nuzzle her again. His breath tickled the hair on the back of her neck, causing her to squirm pleasantly against him. He let one arm wrap around her with palm on her collarbone using bracing her as a cover. This was the best massage he had ever given in his whole life, and he did feel a little proud that he had reduced her to sighing his name and begging him not to stop.

She leaned into his hands now, exhaling each time he worked out a sore spot. The hand on her collarbone wandered up to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin there and behind her ear. Soon her breathing was as ragged as his, her chest heaving against his arm in a very enjoyable way. He leaned forward to taste her neck where his fingers played when the door to the library swung open, startling them both.

He pulled away abruptly as her eyes swung open, surprising in their clarity and intensity of color. He had never seen eyes so vivid before. It was as if they had woken from a dream, both of them turning to face the open door. The librarian walked in, "What are you two doing still here? The library is closed."

He gathered their books quickly, glad to have a distraction to help him calm down. Elphaba was still dazed and exhausted, looking more than a little confused, and she had not moved. Holding out his hand for her, he said, "Come on honey, let's go." The honey had slipped out, and he hoped she hadn't noticed.

She took his hand, blinking and standing up sleepily before gathering what was left. They headed toward the exit, and he tried to maintain some semblance of normalcy despite his senses which were still buzzing with their heady contact with her skin. He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out into the crisp night air. Thankful for the cold, he felt the steamy fog in his brain start to clear a little.

Sleepy Elphaba was distraught beside him. "Where are we going to get this done now? We're going to fail. I've never failed anything ever in my whole life."

Fiyero let his hand pull her closer. "It's ok. We'll get some sleep and try in the morning."

She shook her head. "It's due in two days. We won't have enough time." She looked up at him with those wide puppy dog eyes that she never used, melting him. "I can't let you down." She shook her head to clear it a little. "I mean, you and Galinda and Boq. You're the only friends I have."

She was so worried, as if their friendship was relying on the result of this project, and he couldn't refuse her or placate her now. She was his greatest weakness. "Ok, let's finish in my room. No one will bother us there, and I don't have a roommate to keep awake." Anticipating her objection he added, "And your room is too supervised for us to break curfew like this. You're not going to do this all on your own."

She started to argue, but he forbid it. "I have the books, so they are going with me. If you want to work anymore tonight, you'll just have to come too. No more arguing." She followed him reluctantly, though he was secretly glad to have an excuse to take her to his room. Perhaps this project wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

AN: So, keep it going or resolve the angst? Only one way to let me know... 


	10. Sleep

Fiyero opened the door to his room, more nervous than he had been in his entire life. If he'd known she was coming over, he would have straightened the place up. Seeing the room now, he was actually surprised by how messy he was, and he tried to shuffle the most embarrassing things out of view before she came in.

Elphaba followed, equally nervous from the looks of it, and she looked about the room with wide eyes still haunted with sleepiness. He assumed she was looking for a place to work, so Fiyero naturally turned to the desk. It was completely covered, and the desk chair was missing. Oh yes, he had loaned it to Boq for whatever reason, never having a use for it himself. There was no couch or other chair, so that left only the … bed. Her eyes flitted toward it at the same time his did, and then they cast surreptitious glances at each other, both blushing considerably.

He decided he was being silly, so he strode purposefully to the bed, sitting at the edge and doing his best to look confident. Much as he wanted to seduce her, he wanted her to speak to him tomorrow more. He patted the bed next to him. "It's ok. I don't bite."

She hesitantly walked over, but as she reached it, her confidence failed. "Maybe we should sit on the floor."

"Elphaba, what are you afraid of?"

She blushed twenty shades of red at once, "Nothing. I just…" She trailed off, having no good excuse. Biting her lip, she sat on the edge of the bed as gingerly as if it were made of spikes.

"See. It's safe. I promise: no bed bugs to bite or monsters living underneath."

She was unaffected by his pathetic attempt at humor. Now she was chewing on her bottom lip almost frenetically, and he worried she might actually hurt herself. He cupped her cheek, turning her to face him. "Relax." Calming her was calming him, and he let his thumb trace her bottom lip as it emerged from her teeth. "It's a cute habit, but you really should leave some of your lip left."

She refused to meet his eyes, and he knew she was anxious not to even think up a comeback for that. How he wanted to extol his reasons for her lip's safety and various ways he would like to offer to make use of it. Instead, he decided the easiest way to get her to relax was to give her favorite distraction and stress-release: schoolwork.

He handed her a book, asking, "Is this the one you were working on?" She nodded, still mutely terrified by their location and its connotations. He smiled comfortingly, "Ok. So what would like me to do?"

Her head jerked up, and she stared at him with wide eyes then, mouth agape as if he had read her most private thoughts.

Eyes shifting to either side as he tried to get the connection, he asked, "Elphie? Am I missing something?"

She shook her head quickly, "Um, I guess you could get started on the next paragraph for the paper. I already finished that outline with the notes, so you just have to write it out." She continued babbling for a bit, and he laid his hand on her arm gently.

"Elphaba, I know. That's how we did the last few paragraphs already." She nodded, burying herself in the book.

He sighed, retrieving the outline and necessary materials. Giving her as much space as he could, he stretched out on the opposite side of the bed against the wall. Lying on his side, he wrote and watched her read. Eventually under the soothing purpose of studying, she managed to settle down. She leaned back against the opposite wall, near his feet, and curling up cutely, she annotated several texts efficiently despite her obvious drowsiness.

Yawning himself, he finished the paragraph finally, adding the page to their completed ones on his desk. Luckily, he was very talented with words, and charming meaning into an essay was much easier when he actually understood the subject. He glanced back at Elphaba, and her eyes were closed. She was lying still all curled up, with the open book and her arm as a pillow. He smiled at the sweet picture she made, and he tried to decide whether to wake her or let her rest.

She would be furious if he let her sleep, and the project went unfinished. He walked to her as quietly as he could. Lying there at the foot of his bed, she was so peaceful, her beautiful face curved in a gentle smile.

Stroking her face lightly, he managed to carefully remove the book from underneath without her waking. Then he draped the blanket over her, maneuvering the pillow under her head. She stirred slightly, and he whispered softly, "Shhh...Go back to sleep honey." He brushed his lips across her forehead gently, and then, unable to resist, feather-lightly across her lips.

He got up, traded the bright overhead light for a small lamp, and opened the book with a sigh. He continued the notes where she had left off, and though he was not nearly as quick as she was, he was confident he was sufficiently thorough. Gathering the notes, he was glad that the paper was almost finished as he stifled another yawn. Elphaba shifted slightly in her sleep, a soft sigh and murmur drawing his attention to her. Smiling, he watched her for a minute or two before he returned with new purpose to his work.

Finally, he crossed the last T, setting the paper down with the others. Yawning enormously, he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion didn't begin to cover it. He crawled into bed around Elphaba and draped his arm around her, too tired to care what she would think in the morning.

* * *

He woke reluctantly, body having already determined that he had not had nearly enough time unconscious. Snuggling into Elphaba, he buried his face in her hair. When the hair then moved, he realized that must be why he was awake. He sighed sleepily, eyes opening just enough to notice it was not yet morning. 

Elphaba turned in his arms to face him, though miraculously she did not try to escape. "Fiyero?" she hissed, poking him a couple times in the side. "Fiyero!"

He mumbled a drowsy question that only came out as "hmmm?" His fingers curled over her stomach, wrapping themselves around the playful buttons there. He let his forehead fall against hers, sleep indulging him in ignoring his inhibitions. He didn't want to wake up as he was very comfortable at the moment.

She leaned away and shook his shoulder. "Fiyero, are you awake?"

"No," he mumbled, pulling her back against him. "Neither are you. Go back to sleep."

"Fiyero, that doesn't make any sense."

"Don't care." He buried his face in her neck, noticing how well that blocked out the soft light sneaking in through the window (not to mention its many other benefits).

She didn't push him away, and he was halfway convinced this was a dream. He started to doze back off when she shook his shoulder again. "Wake up. We have to finish the project."

His arm wrapped all the way around her waist now, tucking his hand underneath her as he half-lay on her. "No we don't."

She pushed him gently off, shaking him again, "Yes we do."

He pulled her back, "No we don't."

She pushed him off, "Yes we do."

He stifled a yawn. This was not helping him get back to sleep. He opened his eyes very reluctantly, and then at her worried face, sighed. "I finished it last night. It's on the desk." With another yawn, he closed his eyes gratefully, drifting back toward his very pleasant dreams.

"You…you what?" The bed creaked as she got up to check, and he was totally unprepared for her coming onslaught. She threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly.

He groggily rubbed her back, trying not to yawn yet again. "Anything for you 'Phaba." His conscious mind tried to alert him not to say it, rejecting it as dangerous, cheesy, and certainly not the covert operation they normal practiced, but his conscious mind was just a soft echo in the back of his foggy brain at the moment. The words came out with his full sincerity, if a little drawled by sleep, and he repeated them to her.

He didn't quite process what happened next, though her lips had to at some point have started touching his. Or perhaps he started the near-kiss. More likely, it was a happy accident, though he wasn't complaining. Regardless, he found himself in the midst of his lips connecting with the objection of his intense desire, and he didn't want to waste it by sleeping through it all. Had he been fully awake he would have been too nervous, afraid of losing her, but the fragile, delicate kisses shimmered his sluggish brain into submission until he gave in to wanting her.

He let his lips brush hers softly again and again, so delicately they could still abort and pretend to have imagined it all. He was a little clumsy with sleep, but the thrill that raced through him at her touch was quickly wakening him. So soft, her lips were so soft. Gently, he let himself really kiss her, more than a little afraid she would slap him. She didn't, and he pulled her a little closer, loving how warm and soft she felt lying next to him.

Eyes still closed, he brushed the hair off her face, kissing her more earnestly now. How he had longed for this moment, dreaming of it, building it up in his mind as their eternally long courtship had teased him relentlessly. Nothing prepared him for the reality of actually holding her in his arms, actually kissing her on her amazing lips, and actually letting himself enjoy every beautiful second of it.

He could see now why she bit her lips, wonderfully edible as they were. He let himself nibble her pouty bottom lip softly before encasing it in a tender kiss. That was as far as he dared to deepen it, keeping the kisses relatively chaste if no longer light. He wanted more than a night of excitement from her, and he had waited this long after all.

Elphie was breathless underneath him, fingers curled against his neck, her other arm awkwardly between them. She sighed happily, and he felt himself smile into the next kiss. They continued their timeless river of kisses, one soft kiss melting into the next, until Fiyero started to wonder if he really was dreaming.

Not wanting to stop, but needing reassurance she was real, Fiyero asked softly against her lips, "Am I dreaming?" He pulled back when she didn't answer, and the wide-eyed expression on her face made him stop in his tracks. "Elphie?"

She blinked, looked terrified, and suddenly he felt like such an ass. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was…" He couldn't finish. "I just really…like you." For Oz's sake, he sounded like he was in junior high, but no further inspiration came that didn't sound melodramatic. He swallowed nervously, watching her face for a reaction.

She looked around for an answer to fall out of the sky. "I…You _what_?" Her confused look would have been almost comical if the subject were not so personal.

He could retract it, try to come up with some stupid excuse, but he was tired of the game. He had to know, one way or the other. "I like you. Well, I'm crazy about you actually. I have been for a long time now."

Her eyes were still the size of saucers, and he didn't think that this much silence could be good. Suddenly she bit her lip, eyes narrowing a little suspiciously. "Are you serious?"

He opened his mouth and shut it again, having no good answer to that. So much for not scaring her away. So much for a friendship that meant more to him than anything. So much for the past months he'd spent trying not to look like a total buffoon. He just nodded, looking away now, horridly embarrassed. Disheartened, he barely got the word out, "Yeah."

After another moment of silence, he decided to bite the bullet. "So, I take it that you don't feel the same way. That's ok. I won't…"

She silenced him with an awkward kiss, blushing until he thought she might catch fire. "I um…I like you too." She ended with an almost imperceptible whisper.

She let her hair fall around her face in a sort of hiding place.

He smiled broadly, both hands combing the long hair out of the way as he descended for another kiss. "I was so hoping you'd say that." He kissed her again, pulling her against him. Tangling his hands in her hair, he let her lips teach him the meaning of joy, devotion, adoration. As always, she was a very good teacher.

* * *

AN: So I was planning on prolonging the torture a little longer, but for the sake of danderson and M.F.C.M.E. who seemed like they would lynch me if I tried it :-), I put a couple chapters together. So this chapter is dedicated to them for all their continued encouragement. Finished before the end of the year and the end of "tomorrow." ;-D Thanks to everyone for reading the long chapter and reviewing. 


	11. Friends

Elphaba stretched luxuriously. She had slept very well last night, enjoying a particularly vivid dream involving Fiyero and his fantasy-inspiring lips. It was his own fault, she decided, having been half-awake when he had brushed his lips ever so lightly against hers. What else could he expect after teasing her so?

Remembering the dream, she recalled where she was and with whom. She smiled at his sleeping face, so sweet and carefree. His eyes blinked open, meeting hers with a sweet smile. "Hey there."

She smiled back, "Hey there yourself."

He stroked her cheek. "Sleep well?" She nodded, blushing. If he only knew...

"Good," he whispered, leaning closer to brush his lips against hers. Apparently it hadn't been as much a dream as she'd thought. Somewhere deep in her unconscious she had known that all along, but it was all just so unreal to her.

As wonderful as it was to kiss him, she didn't think she was ready for this. She couldn't even pinpoint why, but it was so overwhelming. Fears and doubts swirled in her head. What if he didn't want her once they started this? What if she drove him away with her less than pleasant nature? What if he met someone better, such as, well, anyone?

She couldn't lose his friendship. Over the past few months, they had grown so close that their friendship overshadowed even hers and Galinda's. He meant everything to her, and she had seen so many couples end up hating each other at the end. It was better to have his friendship at the expense of his love than to chance ending up with neither.

Pulling back from his tempting lips, she sat up, saying softly, "Fiyero…"At her tone, he could tell he was in trouble. "Can we talk?"

He sat up to face her, his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Did I…?" She shook her head as she looked away, biting her lip, and he let out a long breath, his hand dropping. "So I'm in real trouble then?"

She looked up at him, surprised, "No. Of course not," but she couldn't hold his eyes for more than a second. She wished they could go back to the pleasant spell of dreams, leaving practicality and reason behind.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Fiyero…" She couldn't find the words, his hurt expression ripping her heart apart.

"Look, just … spit it out. It's just making it worse." His eyes were now avoiding hers, preemptively protecting himself.

"I think we should just be friends." She said bluntly, holding her breath as she watched his reaction. It was not a happy one.

He swallowed, biting his own lips in an uncanny imitation of her bad habit. "Friends?" The word stuck in his throat, and he just kept nodding agitatedly. She felt like such a jerk.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, fighting the disappointment she felt as keenly as he did. "You just mean too much to me."

Frustrated, he sighed. "Then why?" He collected himself, calming his voice and blanking his face. "Why don't you want to at least try?"

She stood up, pacing. "Look, I don't have a lot of friends, and of all the friends I have, you're the most important." She caught a microscopic smile on his face at this admission, the first mention she'd ever made of it. "I don't want to lose that. Too many things can go wrong. I'm difficult, and you're just going to end up hating me." She blocked his interruption, finding it easier to continue once she started. "Then I'll have even less than I have now. I can't lose you. You're my best friend."

Exhausted by all the personal confessions she'd just made, she was even more certain that a relationship was too difficult for her to figure out. She felt so exposed; she never wanted to talk like this again. He had regained some of his patience now, and his voice was gentle. "Elphie…Phaba. You won't lose me." He stroked her face softly. "I care about you, too. More than you know." He leaned to kiss her, and caught himself, redirecting to kiss her cheek and pull her into a hug.

She wanted to believe him, but she was just so scared. "Can you promise me that?" She pulled back, serious now and convinced that she was right. "Can you promise you won't get sick of me? Or bored? Or that I won't get sick of you? Can you promise that we won't drift apart?"

He shook his head, recognizing that nothing he said could convince her. "Fine. You win." Sadly, he brushed his hair back, "Whatever you want."

His eyes were so miserable, it melted her heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered sadly.

He squeezed her shoulder, "Me too." She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her to him, rubbing her back. It felt so wrong for him to comfort her when she was the one breaking his heart.

* * *

She walked in the room, still too altogether dazed to process the events of last night. Galinda's voice called out to her from under the pillow, "Elphie? Is that you?" 

"I should hope so. Who else would it be?"

The pillow flopped off her head, and Galinda smiled. "You didn't come home last night. Where were you?"

She tried not to blush. "The library."

The blond narrowed her eyes at Elphaba as if trying to read her mind through her skull. "The library closes at 11. Even I know that."

"We were just finishing the project."

"We?" Her roommate perked up, launching herself across the room to meet Elphaba on her bed. "Who's we? Was…Fiyero there?" She seemed about ready to explode with giggles, having long suspected the crush developing there. Elphaba merely nodded tersely. "Ooh! And where did you go after the library closed?"

She blushed in earnest now. "His room to finish the project."

"His room?!" Galinda was practically jumping up and down. "You went to Fiyero's room and spent the night there?! What happened?! You have to tell me!"

The exclaiming was torturous, and Elphaba knew she had better tell or face the whiny wrath of the bubbly blond. "We worked on the project…" She stalled out.

"And?" Galinda asked greedily.

"I fell asleep, and he finished it by himself."

"How sweet!" Elphaba nodded sincerely. "And?"

"And, he fell asleep too."

The girl gave her a sharp look. "Where?"

Oh this was horrid. She dodged, "What do you mean where?"

"Where did Fiyero sleep?"

"In the bed of course."

"And you?"

"In the bed of course."

"You slept in the bed together!" Galinda's cry had probably woken half the floor, and Elphaba looked up at the ceiling for mercy. Please fall on her. Please? "What happened next? Did he kiss you? Are you his girlfriend? Spill it already!"

Elphaba sighed, ready to tell her that it was none of her business, but suddenly the urge to actually say it out loud was overwhelming. "He kissed me." Galinda squealed. "And then he said he liked me." Another squeal. "And then we decided to be friends." Another squeal, then Galinda paused.

"Wait...what do you mean?" She tilted her head, confused. Elphaba explained what happened, and Galinda looked shocked. "Are you crazy?! What is wrong with you? Fiyero likes you, and you like him, and you just want to be friends?! Why?!"

"I just explained."

"Well, I know, but you're too smart for such a stupid answer. Don't you realize how much Fiyero likes you? He's been moping after you for ages!" Galinda continued to rant her disapproval, and Elphaba worried for a few minutes if her friend was right. Was she making a huge mistake?

It was too late, the decision already made and done with.

* * *

She couldn't help but be a little defensive as Galinda continued her rant all the way through their classes and into the next couple weeks. Even after the project was presented (the first time Galinda had been back to class in ages), Elphaba had to listen to her yammering all through class. The constant pestering just made her more stubbornly hold to remaining friends with Fiyero. If it was this much annoyance after one night of soft, unbelievable kisses, how much worse would it be to break up after a longer relationship? 

Under the constant stress of Galinda's nagging and their own hurt and disappointment, things had been awkward between the two ever since. True to his word, Fiyero had honorably kept his distance, not even daring to touch her with his previous friendly gestures. She'd never realized how often they had touched until it was gone, and she found herself paradoxically more attracted to him now that the earlier comfort was denied her. Look, but don't touch. It was torture. She felt only his eyes now, piercing and deep, with longing so clear on his face she wondered how on earth she had missed it before.

His eyes were on her now, and she couldn't help how her heart raced. She always felt so naked under his stare.

Her dreams had come to punish her, haunting her with memories of his lips, his hands, his body against hers. Could he see it on her face? Perhaps it was better that he didn't touch her, as if even his finger slipped against her now she might pounce on him.

The tension between them grew, threatening to consume them. It sure as hell didn't seem to help their friendship, so filled with angst they were in each other's presence now that they had fallen largely silent.

He turned his eyes on her again, shaking her from her rambling introversion. "Elphaba can I talk to you?" Nothing good ever followed that. It had been two weeks since that fateful night, and still those words filled her mind with memories and dread. She nodded with equal reluctance, and he continued. "I know I promised not to pressure you, and I won't bring it up again. But…"

He looked so totally unhappy, as if she were keeping him locked in a closet. His eyes were filled with such yearning, more eloquent and poignant than any words. Leaning his head back to compose his thoughts, she tried not look at his very attractive throat so exposed.

There was just the slightest bit of exasperation in his words, "I don't know how I could prove myself more to you. I've tried so hard to go slow, bite my tongue, and not scare you away. You need time, and I gave you time. You need space, and I gave you space. But I can't just be friends with you. I'm always going to want to be with you. I just want you to understand that. I won't force myself on you or smother you or anything like that, but I will always be wanting more."

He took a breath, fixing on her a look of pleading that ripped her apart. "Please. I promise, I will try my hardest not to be the jerk that I know I can be. And I promise that even if you refuse now or ever, I won't stop caring for you. I couldn't if I tried. I've never cared about anyone the way I do about you. You push me, make me want to be better: a better student, a better friend, a better person. You're all I think about, everything that matters to me."

At this he grabbed her hand, and she felt a shudder of her own longing. "And yes, I'm scared of losing that too, but can't we lose it either way? What makes this way safer?" He laced his fingers with hers, both of them focused on that connection rather than the dangerous exposure of each other's eyes. "Elphaba, why can't we try? Maybe I'm not the person for you, and maybe you will just get sick of me and my brainless antics. But maybe, just maybe, we _do_ belong together. Isn't it worth it to see? Isn't it at least worth a chance?"

He ran out of words here, and he looked at her so hopefully and hopelessly all at once. She felt like an idiot.

She nodded, staring how their hands fit together, then softly she breathed, "You're right."

He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. Then her words hit him, and he jumped up, tilting her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Wait, what? Really?"

She had to smile at his comical confusion. Blushing, she nodded, breaking away to look down again. He would have none of that, pulling her face to his for a happy, eager kiss. He crushed her to him in a tight hug, pulling back to tell her, "You won't be sorry. I'm going to make you happy. I swear I will." He continued with similar manic promises of happiness and devotion.

Smiling against her will, she fought the laughter his overly enthusiastic actions brought. "Fiyero…" she started, losing her nerve to tell him how his lips could be more pleasantly occupied, but at her demure glance, he got the message, pulling her to him for a series of slow, beautiful kisses. She hoped they wouldn't regret this later, but right now it just felt so very good.

His lips were smiling at first as he met hers, but soon they grew soft and serious, dispelling the tension and awkwardness that had grown between them and replacing it with a sweeter kind of tension as her heart sped up. Each kiss a promise, Fiyero offered her his heart, and she learned to just keep quiet and accept it.


	12. The Moon Sees

Elphaba was walking back late from the library, and the pitch black sky guarded the soft light from the slight sliver of moon jealousy behind its dense clouds. She prayed they weren't storm clouds, fearing she would be boiled before she could even see to run. Even the stars had been consumed by the impossible darkness, shrouding the world in dim obscurity.

The gloom was infecting her with paranoia, and she felt an irrational urge to run. Even a single light for the path would have been a welcome addition to the gigantic blackness. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, holding her books as a makeshift shield against the imaginary threat. Telling herself she was being ridiculous, she forced herself to slow down, wishing she could force her heartbeat to do the same.

Then she heard the steps, or imagined she did. She cursed herself for being so melodramatic. It was probably nothing, just her adrenaline pounding in her ear. And if the sounds really were footsteps, that wasn't that unexpected outside on a public area of a university. Logically, she knew there was no danger.

The steps were approaching, and she sped up purely by coincidence. When their tempo increased, Elphaba's corresponding increase was totally unrelated. When the steps broke into a run, she abandoned her pride and ran as fast as she could, ducking around the corner she could barely see, gray on black. She screamed when she felt arms wrap around her, lips assaulting her exposed neck. Turning, she started punching as hard as she could, yelling for the creep to get away from her.

"Truce! Truce!" her attacker called, and she stopped abruptly.

"Fiyero?" Her fist was poised mid-air, confused. He confirmed his identity, and she resumed hitting him. "Fiyero! What is wrong with you? You can't just sneak up on somebody in the middle of the night when it's pitch black like that! What do you think you're doing?" She gave him a particularly strong push at precisely the same time his arms had circled her waist to pull her in (presumably to prevent her hitting him), and the clumsy duo fell haphazardly to meet the ground with a thud.

Fiyero groaned, her knee colliding with him painfully and her elbow crushing the wind out of him. "Remind me never to try to be romantic again."

She at least had landed with him to cushion her, and she was grateful that they couldn't see well enough to know exactly what position they might have landed in. She shuffled off him with some difficulty, sulking slightly, "That was supposed to be romantic? And I thought _I_ was lacking in that area."

"Gee, thanks. Well, it would have been a lot more romantic if you hadn't been busy beating me to within an inch of my life. Are you always this violent?"

Thankfully the night hid her blush, "Yes."

They had managed to regain a standing posture again, and Fiyero reached out for her, groping in the darkness. "I'll keep that in mind." His hand had located her side, and he used it to draw her into him, arms successfully wrapping around her waist this time. "Temper is the cousin of Passion," he cooed suggestively.

"Then why do you have such an even-temper?" She regretted as soon as she heard it, realizing how it sounded, but he just chuckled low in his throat.

"I got the nicer cousin," he whispered in her ear, and she was too distracted by him to argue. "Can I kiss you now, or will you wrestle me to the ground if I try?"

"I don't think you can see any better than I can in all this, but you can try."

His lips fell against her neck, beginning a slow chain of kisses migrating toward her own lips, and she leaned against him heavily. He smiled against her skin as she sighed softly. "Luckily I know other ways to 'see' in the dark, hmm?" His cocky taunt had merged with his own gratifying moan as she found his neck and turned his trick on him, fingers trailing to tangling in his hair.

His hand spread across her back, pushing her to him, and his lips seized hers. She fought back, kissing him hard and pulling him to her until she feared she might break him. She had never even imagined being kissed like this, so fierce and fiery. Her stomach was alive with fluttered feelings as his fingers left wakes of boiling blood to dissolve her organs in a strange alchemy of need and want. She had no bones left, no muscles, melting into him. She couldn't breathe with her lungs so dissolved, so she didn't try to. Finally, he pulled back to test his still-functioning lungs.

His face against her neck, he whispered, "Elphaba." A statement, not a question. After a moment, nervously, "My Elphaba?"

She laughed, "yes, 'Yero, yours. I should think that was fairly apparent."

Holding her more tightly, "I just can't believe it."

"Still?"

"Still."

"Anything I can do to convince you?" she flirted, wanting very much to continue their physical reassurances in replacement of these far less pleasant verbal ones.

Fiyero took the hint, "Oh, I can think of a few ways…"

It was some time before they left the shadowed corner, and when they did, their eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to pick up the subtle shades. With the world bathed in black, his eyes glowed a shimmering silver. Elphaba was able to see the lighter dark of Fiyero's arm, and follow it to its conclusion at his hand. Taking it, she led him through their shadow world, steps more certain as the path seemed lit up in the same silver as his eyes. It was very eerie to see her world this way, colorless yet distinct. She thought it more beautiful, elegant in its disregard for splendor. Her skin was not so different in this less than half-light, and she felt as if she might belong here, a creature born for night.

Fiyero called to her quietly, hushed by the presence of the dark, "Look. You can almost see the moon behind the clouds."

A melody from the past surfaced in her mind, and she hummed it lightly to herself. Fiyero picked it up, adding the words.

"I see the moon, the moon sees me.  
The moon sees the one that I want to see.  
God bless the moon, and God bless me,  
And God bless the one that I want to see."

Fiyero kept singing the childish chant as he pulled her into a wild dance, whirling like children playing at nymphs. She fought at first, but he won her over, pulling her against her will until his contagious laughter could steal through her. Her head thrown back, hair tossed wildly, she felt graceful instead of silly, lovely instead of odd. She misjudged a root, tripping such that the dance was ended with limbs tangled on the ground. "Quite the graceful couple we make," he teased at their second landing in such a short time.

Still a little winded from the dance and subsequent descent, Elphaba huffed, "Fiyero, you really are quite strange."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose not. I'm not exactly the most normal, am I?"

He kissed her nose, "Certainly not. Normal is much too far below you."

She lay against him, staring up at the place the stars belonged. "Fiyero?"

"Yes, Elphie?"

She wrinkled her nose, making a sound of disgust. "Oh, don't call me that. It's so…Galinda."

"True," he paused thoughtfully, though a mischievous smirk seeped into his voice, "I like to have you all to myself. I'm too spoiled to share."

"Oh, is that so?"

He nodded, kissing her tenderly. "I'll have to think of a good nickname. You can't rush these things."

They settled against each other, chilled by the night air and the dew settling on the ground. "Fiyero?" He made a soft sound of acknowledgment, and she continued, "You were right."

"About what?"

Hiding in the dark, she still couldn't bring herself to verbalize her feelings for him. She couldn't admit that he was right about making her happy, too superstitious that she would jinx the ever elusive happiness into leaving her again. So instead she murmured, "Everything." He seemed satisfied in her cryptic answer, pulling her more tightly against him.

"That's not hard. You're everything."

"Charmer."

"Is it working?" The moon broke free of the clouds, beaming its blessing over them.

"Maybe…" His lips found her again, and under the moon's watchful eyes, they enjoyed a much more honest and heartfelt communication.


	13. Rhythm

Fiyero woke up, stretching languidly. The sunlight streamed through his window past the tree outside, creating a kaleidoscope of color and shadow on the floor to entertain his near-sleep self. He had developed a genuine respect for that stage of semi-consciousness ever since it's contribution toward a pleasant outcome with a certain green enchantress. Not wanting to wake fully, he yawned and rolled over to return to sleep. Saturday was by far his favorite day.

His dream merged with reality in a foggy half-dream as he heard knocking. His door was unlocked, having neglected it out of apathy the night previous, so he called for his visitor to come in. Elphaba entered, just who he was hoping it might be.

"You're not up yet? Fiyero, it's nearly two in the afternoon. How much sleep do you need?" Her chastisement had drawn her all the way to the bed, the better to rebuke his prone form.

He played dead, waiting until she leaned over to poke him before he attacked and dragged her onto the bed with him. "I need all the sleep I can get. Some sexy brainy girl was wearing me out last night."

She curled against him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. "Yes, well, it's not my fault you procrastinated on your project."

"No fair. No words with more than three syllables before breakfast."

She laughed, "Well, that was a good seven hours ago for me, so I think I'm entitled. Come on, get up."

He shook his head naughtily, burrowing his face in her neck. Her laughter as encouragement, he kept his silly antics for a while, gradually transforming them into more amorous gestures. Soon he was kissing her throat and lingering in that delicious little hollow by her clavicle. She squirmed, returning the gesture to him when she managed to break free long enough. Wholly content, he investigated her skin for more tender spots, far more thorough now than he had been on that project.

She sighed, crawling under the covers with him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "So I convinced you of the benefits of staying in bed?"

With a smirk, she teased, "You're very persuasive." She kissed his neck softly, letting her hair tickle him in that way that she knew drove him crazy. "But I'm very stubborn."

He pouted. "I don't want to get out of bed. It's quite…cozy." He winked and snuggled closer to her. "What do I get for getting up?"

Her lips found a sensitive spot, "I think we can find an appropriate reward for you."

"It better not be tutoring." She laughed softly, promising nothing. His soft "mmmm_"_ was the only other sound for a while as he lost himself in her touch.

Eventually she got up, and he pouted at the sudden absence she left in his bed. She rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the edge of the bed. With one last chance to save himself, she arched an eyebrow and yanked, but at the same moment, devious Fiyero countered her pull with one of his own so she lost her balance and landed on top of him. He grinned wickedly at her, "This is more like it." Wrapping his arms around her, he trapped her against him, smiling broadly as she wriggled and pushed in an attempt steal her freedom back.

They rolled over, giving him more control and her less opportunity for escape. He pressed into her as they kissed, feeling the connection from head to toe, and soon she was no longer struggling to break free, too engaged in their current occupation. His hand under her neck, he felt her pulse against his lips. Why that drove him so crazy, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the proof that she was as effected as he, or that it demonstrated her existence, a fact that was more than enough for his celebration. Regardless, it was intoxicating him with the need to have her.

Such that he forgot the unlocked door, until unsuspecting Boq came in with, "Fiyero, I need to borrow….oh. Um, sorry." They split apart as if a bomb had exploded between them. Fiyero bobbled his head in a frantic nod, still panting from their exertions. Boq stammered awkwardly, "I'll just, uh, come back later." He slunk out the door, and Fiyero heaved a huge sigh.

Elphaba had regained her composure, exiting his bed and tucking the loose strands of hair back into her braid. He sighed again, cursing the door locks and his own laziness. She stayed out of reach this time, and facing the door, she called over her shoulder, "I'll be in the library when you decide to get up." At the door, she looked back, a demure smile crossing her face that made his pulse pick up again. Then she was gone, and his bed without her didn't hold his interest any longer.

Dressed and ready, he headed toward the library only to be stopped outside by Galinda, who needed help. That detour led to another, and another, and he was quickly becoming frustrated as his Elphaba time was slipping away. It was approaching evening by the time he made it to the library.

When he didn't see her at first, he worried that he had come too late, but then she appeared behind him, making him jump. "That was some nap. Are you even going to be able to sleep tonight now?"

"Why, are you offering to keep me company?"

"Unfortunately for you, I kept the hours of a normal human being today. You'll have to be nocturnal on your own I'm afraid."

"Well, that's no fun." He moved to her, surrounding her in his arms. "Done studying?"

She smiled coyly. "I am, but you haven't even started yet. Looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you," she teased, patting him on the shoulder before walking away. He caught her spinning her back into his grasp.

"Oh, I've been doing plenty of studying." He eyed her suggestively, and she rolled her eyes at his cheesy pickup. "Now where's my reward?" She gave him the look that questioned if he was daring her, and he taunted her again. "Or are you scared?"

She laughed at his ridiculously obvious attempt at manipulation. "Scared of what exactly?" Ok, so it hadn't been the cleverest line in the word. He was still working on this brains over charm idea. He couldn't just assimilate overnight.

"Getting caught." She tilted her head to the side, obviously intrigued. "Because, you know, I would understand if you wanted to protect your reputation."

She snorted at this, "What reputation?"

"Then…" He didn't really expect to win, but it was fun to tease her. "What are you waiting for?" He was actually caught a little off guard as she tossed down her books, throwing her arms around him to kiss him fiercely. He pressed her against him, leaning into the stack of books behind her. When they finally came up for air, he asked her breathlessly, "Where did that come from?"

She laughed at him, apparently expecting such a reaction, "You did dare me, you know."

"Remind me to do that again sometime."

They gathered her books, and he walked her back to her dorm. "So, dinner?"

She shook her head, "I promised Galinda. She even rescheduled her date. Something about how we never see each other anymore."

He laughed, "Yeah, I got the same speech."

Their physical relationship had began to absorb much of their free time as Fiyero found himself more attracted to her each passing minute. They would have to try harder not to retreat into their cozy circle of two all the time. It was hard though, as alone time with Elphaba was perhaps his favorite thing on earth.

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Of course."

They had developed a happy rhythm, a peaceful content that was all the more precious for the tumult that had preceded it. If only it lasted.


	14. Jealousy

Fiyero stretched languidly, having skipped his last class to catch up on his sleep. If the next class hadn't been with Elphaba, he probably would have slept even later, sleep having been recently compromised in favor of more pleasant activities. He smiled, remembering the way her eyes had fluttered open so enchantingly.

He rolled out of bed, and in a few minutes he was wandering in to where his girlfriend sat, obviously having been up for hours. How she did it, he didn't know. She must be exhausted, but she never looked tired, as if she had an unquenchable reserve of energy. He entertained some mischievous thoughts of how he'd like to test the existence of said energy.

She was locked in conversation with a boy next to her that he'd never seen before. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, plopping into his seat beside her. "Morning."

She smiled, returning his greeting, but then returned to her previous conversation. Fiyero was not immediately alarmed by this action, respecting her need for friendship beyond him. He was largely secure in their relationship, but when class started, he noticed Elphaba was still too busy discussing theories of whatever it was with the boy to pay attention. That was unusual for her, but he didn't worry. In fact, he was happy she'd found someone to stimulate her intellectually, recognizing his woeful shortcomings in such scholarly pursuits. Personally, he preferred to stimulate her physical needs instead.

He reached for her hand, but she merely patted his absentmindedly, deep in discussion still. Left with no distraction, he actually paid attention for a while before realizing he had no connecting knowledge of the subject, his attention always having been focused on a certain green goddess. He decided to pass the time as he always had, staring at her beautiful face, which was currently all lit up by the subject they were passionately whispering about.

Smiling at her happiness, he watched her for a while before looking beyond her at the boy that could enchant her so. His smile faltered at the handsome face that greeted him. The boy was fascinated by whatever she was saying, and though he wasn't a possessive person, he did feel a twinge of jealousy as the mysterious male elicited her most brilliant smile that was usually reserved for him.

Class ended, and she'd barely spared even a glance his way. She gathered her books, continuing the discussion as they headed out of class without a word to her boyfriend beside her. Fiyero was stunned for a moment, but then followed behind, feeling more than a little neglected. He tried to listen to their conversation now that they were talking more loudly, but it all sounded so foreign to him. Eventually, he realized it was foreign; they were speaking in another language. Left out, he had nothing to do but trail behind them.

Finally, they reached the cafeteria, and the boy noticed he was behind them. "Hi, you're in our Life Sciences class, aren't you?" Fiyero winced at the use of the word "our" from this guy's mouth. He got to be an "our" with Elphaba, not this jerk that just appeared today to wreck their happy voyage on cloud nine.

Elphaba turned, suddenly remembering he was there. "Oh! I'm sorry, this is Fiyero. Fiyero, this is Lzuad." She glanced apologetically at Fiyero, and he felt a twinge of annoyance that she hadn't clarified their relationship to this newcomer.

He took Lzuad's hand, shaking it a bit more firmly than usual perhaps, but he tried to keep his mild jealousy in check. After all, Elphaba had a right to make friends and have conversations that didn't include him. Even conversations with other attractive guys that held her attention better than he did and that grinned at her like a hungry tiger. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Lzuad just transferred here this morning. He grew up in Quadling country."

With a fond glance, Lzuad added, "Probably not far from where she did actually. Shame we'd never ran into each other." Fiyero fought a frown at this guy's over-affectionate stare at his girlfriend.

"Yes, well. It's nice to meet you," he said even though it wasn't. "I'm Elphaba's boyfriend." Her eyes shifted to him, clearly annoyed that he'd felt the need to clarify that. He searched for something to make his statement less confrontational and more conversational. "I transferred in last year. That can be a rough adjustment." He chanced a look at Elphaba, happy to see her pleased at his attempt to make nice with her new friend.

Lzuad grinned at Elphaba, his eyes making his point rather than his words, "Yes, well, with such enlightened students, I'm sure I'll find Shiz most enjoyable."

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero, not catching the hidden meaning in the boy's words. Any chance he had of not hating this guy were erased as he openly leered at Elphaba with a superior sideways glance to Fiyero, as if to communicate that he didn't view him as a challenger. Fiyero slid his arm around her possessively, making more polite conversation to keep himself between Lzuad and his girlfriend.

"So what were you studying before you came?"

"Politics. I've always been fascinated by it." Fiyero's face fell, knowing Elphaba held a similar interest. "But I'd also been studying sorcery. I've been told I have an unfortunate talent for it, which could be dangerous if untrained."

Elphaba smiled broadly, "Oh, maybe we'll have seminar together then. You can meet my friend Galinda. We're the only two right now, and Madame Morrible is so horrible. It'd be great to have some backup." Lzuad smiled, pleased to find more in common with her, and Fiyero winced. A whole class together with no better supervision than Morrible and Galinda. He was doomed. His only hope was the boy falling in love with the strikingly beautiful Galinda, though he knew in reality that was unlikely with such a beautiful, fascinating and intellectual girl already in front of him.

"Well, so why did you leave to come here?"

"That's a long story, but let's just say, I'm glad," Lzuad responded smoothly with another subtle glance at her, and soon they had arrived at the newcomer's next classroom. "See you later, my dear." He winked at Elphaba, and with a curt nod to Fiyero, went in class.

Fiyero tried not to frown, but Elphaba caught his fleeting grimace. "What's wrong?"

He smiled with fake nonchalance, "Nothing. Just not used to you being hit on in front on me." He kissed the top of her head. "But I'll get over it. I mean, who can blame him? You are enchanting."

She looked at him blankly, "What are you talking about?" She never believed herself to be beautiful or worthy of attention like the other girls, never seeming to understand that she had an unmistakable depth that was far more attractive than mere shallow looks. As such, she was quite oblivious of all but the most obvious advancements.

Pulling her to him for another kiss, he received the proof he needed that she was still his. Completely reassured, he grinned at her, "You're adorable. You really have no idea that guy has a crush on you?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're being paranoid."

"You're being naïve."

"Whatever. Just because you are crazy enough to like me doesn't mean that anyone else is."

He leaned over her, eyes running over her suggestively. "Can I help it if my girlfriend is just irresistibly sexy?" Trading jealous thoughts for amorous ones, he kissed her deeply, reminding himself that he was the one who got to take her home.

* * *

AN: I was rereading danderson's "Just Friends," and I realized how much I like a jealous Fiyero :-D. Sorry it's short, and that I took forever updating. Thanks to everyone who left reviews. They make me happy. 


	15. Fine

Elphaba stretched. She had just spent another marathon session studying for the latest round of exams, and her brain felt liquidated from the stress of knowledge compacted into it. Gathering her books, she yawned, checking the clock lazily – half past nine. That actually wasn't too bad considering. For some reason she had the nagging thought she'd forgotten to do something. Shrugging, she decided she was just too tired to think about anything else tonight anyway. The walk back to her room was spent mostly regretting skipping dinner, and she contemplated dragging Fiyero to some café. Then as she fought another yawn, she opted for sleep over food.

She was opening the door to her room when she heard the voices. Galinda and…Fiyero? What was he doing here? She gave them a curious look as she entered, but at the hurt and annoyed look on his face, she suddenly remembered where she was supposed to have been. "Oh, Fiyero. I'm so sorry. I was studying and totally forgot."

He just stared at her for a moment. "It's nine-thirty," the dejected, sullen voice coming from him made her want to crawl in a hole and die. "You were supposed to meet me here four hours ago."

She nodded meekly, eyes downcast. "I'm really sorry." Galinda took this opportunity to make an excuse about giving Pfannee some nail polish or something so as to escape. Left alone, Elphaba cautiously approached. She had never seen him this hurt. Cursing herself, she touched his shoulder lightly. "I just got caught up studying. I should have kept better track of time."

He nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. "Were you studying alone?"

She sighed. Not this again. "Yes, I was studying alone. I don't see why you don't trust me. I've never done anything to mislead you."

"I trust you. It's him that I don't trust." No need to explain who he was. They recycled this old argument again, and Elphaba felt her usual weariness with it.

"Look, you have to get over this. There is nothing going on between me and Lzuad. He is just a friend. You are the one I want to be with." She was frustrated with his paranoia. Lzuad had been nothing but polite and friendly, but Fiyero misconstrued everything into an advance. Elphaba was the first to admit she wasn't exactly gifted in the arts of flirting, but she liked to think she wasn't completely oblivious.

"Are you sure?" This was new, as was the soft, pained voice that he said it in. "If this is just your way of saying…"

"Stop it!" She fought the urge to shake him. "It's not my way of saying anything. I was _just_ studying. There was no secret conspiracy, no stupid affair, no hidden messages. I just screwed up. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you." She wanted to scream. He could be so thick-headed sometimes.

As usually, he didn't fight back, absorbing it into his grudge against Lzuad. It was always this fight, over and over. She couldn't prove that nothing was going on, and Fiyero couldn't let it go, so the cold distance between them grew another step.

She flopped down on her bed, not bothering to continue the argument. Fiyero just sat there, facing away. "Elphaba, I…" His courage faltered, and he fell to staring out the window. After an eternity compacted into a few moments, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "You must be hungry."

Smiling a little at the lack of accusation in that, she sat up. "Starving actually. I'd be eating the sheets if I weren't so tired."

Conciliatory, he asked, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

She grinned, relieved as the tension loosened. "I thought you'd never ask." With that she moved to him, and with a soft kiss to seal the deal, they both smiled as they made up. Relaxed finally, she took his hand as they walked to the door. He was already reaching for the knob when they heard the knock. She frowned, wondering who it could be.

Her stomach dropped to the floor as the door opened to reveal Lzuad standing there with her jacket. She glanced anxiously at Fiyero's face, and the dark scowl on it didn't do much to assuage her fears. "What are you doing here?" she asked without thinking, and Lzuad blinked.

"Nice to see you too," he said teasingly. "I thought you'd want your jacket. You left it at the library."

Fiyero turned to stare pointedly at her, but Elphaba was too confused to respond. "Wait, what?"

"Your jacket. You left it on the chair you were sitting in."

She waved him off hurriedly. "Yes, but, how did you know that? You weren't there." In retrospect, this was not the polite conversation even by her diminished standards.

Lzuad shrugged nonchalantly. "I recognized it when I went to clean up. I'm helping out there now." He held out the jacket to her with a lopsided smile, but Fiyero took it first, and not too gently.

"Thanks. We appreciate it," he said in the least appreciative voice known to man. Fiyero was typically the most charming, kindest person she knew, but in Lzuad's presence, he was just a…well, a jerk. She sighed at his boorish behavior before taking the jacket from him and echoing his words with more sincerity.

Lzuad took the hint, giving Elphaba's hand a quick squeeze before he kissed her cheek and said goodnight. Fiyero managed to hold his tongue until the door was shut again. "You're not going to the library now. Not with that opportunistic jerk hanging around."

Elphaba sighed. So much for dinner. "I'll thank you not to boss me around like I'm your pet. I'll do what I please, thank you very much."

Frustrated himself, Fiyero ran his hand through his hair again. "Fine. That came out wrong. Elphaba, if you are going to the library, please allow me the pleasure of accompanying you."

"He is _not_ interested in making a pass at me, Fiyero. Just let it go."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Letting it go. I just want to go with you. That's all. I just want to spend some library time with my girlfriend, okay?"

Bristling at his insistence, she bit back, "You can't just tell me who to be friends with."

"I know. And I can't tell you where to go. I'm just _asking_ if I can _please_ go with you if you _happen_ to go to the library."

She accepted the forced neutrality in his voice for now. Defeated, she sighed. "Fine." They sure were saying that word a lot more recently.

"So, dinner?" He was trying to appease her again, and she found herself not even wanting to be in his presence. It was the only real way to keep this stupid argument from resurfacing.

"Suddenly, I'm just not very hungry."

He turned to look at her carefully, and from the unhappy look on her face, Fiyero seemed to get the message. "Right. Sorry. I'll leave you alone then." He hung his head, and without another word, he slipped out before she could even take back what she said.

Frustrated, she leaned her head back against the wall. What had happened to them? They used to be so happy together, and now everything was a fight. But she knew it wasn't the fight that made her feel like she'd just kicked a puppy; it was his beautiful eyes, hurt and by her. If only regretting it could equate with undoing it.

Galinda knocked softly, peeking her head in. "Okay if I come in?"

"Of course. It's your room, too." Elphaba was too thoroughly sad to have her usual witty remarks.

"Fiyero?"

"Left."

"Oh." Galinda uncharacteristically fell silent a moment, deciding on her tack. "Is everything…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes. No. I don't know." It was a testimony to what a toll this was all taking on her that Elphaba actually wanted to confide her personal life to Galinda. Friends though they might be, she was a very private person, particularly in matters of Fiyero.

"What happened?" To Galinda's credit, she was behaving with sensitivity and grace without the least bit of perkiness in sight.

"He thinks Lzuad is interested in me, which he's not, and he's turned into this overprotective, paranoid…" she struggled for words in her frustration.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous person that refuses to believe that nothing is going on." She flopped down on her bed again.

Galinda sat beside her cautiously. "You know, Lzuad does hang out with you a lot." Elphaba shot her a glare. "And, he does touch you quite a bit, and kiss your cheek every time he says goodbye."

Outraged, Elphaba returned, "So does Boq with you, and nothing's going on."

"Yes, but Boq _does_ have a crush on me, doesn't he?" Elphaba was silent a moment. "And I'm not saying anything _is _going on, but if a girl were acting the same way toward Fiyero, you can see how it could get…annoying, right?" This was not the way she had expected things to go. "Either way, I'm not saying he's behaving the right way or anything. It's just…understandable, isn't it?"

She reluctantly had to admit the blond was right. "I guess so."

Galinda's voice recaptured her more typical giggly quality. "In fact, it's kind of sweet that he cares so much."

"I suppose…in a weird twisted way." As if on cue came another knock. "When did our room become so popular?" Galinda grinned at the term. "Come in."

Fiyero stuck his head in the door, remorseful and reluctant. Galinda bounced up. "I've just thought of the perfect shade to go with Shenshen's outfit tomorrow."

Elphaba caught her arm. "You know, you don't have to."

She smiled broadly, gesturing to her nail polish collection. "It's ok. I have plenty."

With a pat on Fiyero's shoulder, she closed the door behind her, leaving them to face each other. "I...uh…brought you something in case you decided you were hungry."

Elphaba smiled. "Thanks." She took his peace offering awkwardly until her stomach overruled her brain.

They traded their apologies, and with a shy shared chagrin, they reached out for each other's hand. Rather than elaborate, they mutually opted for the safety of companionable silence. Fiyero pulled her carefully into his arms, kissing her cheek lightly as if to reclaim it from the imposter. She should have been furious at his continued jealousy, but Galinda was right – it was kind of strangely adorable if you looked at it right. Elphaba snuggled against him, kissing his neck in return.

Soon their healing kisses deepened, and she sighed happily. This fueled Fiyero to pull her more fully against him, and Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck. This was more like it. Fiyero pulled back, whispering, "I really am sorry. I don't want to push you away. I'm just…scared that I'll lose you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

She had other things than talking on her mind, so she put her hands on either side of his face. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, too." Unable to resist she added, "Well, you and the Life Sciences section of the library in Crage Hall." He chuckled, which made his subtle but irresistible dimples appear. With renewed purpose, she pulled him back to her to prove exactly how little Fiyero had to worry.


	16. Lzuad in the Library

The next day found Elphaba in her usual place in the library, only this time with a very bored Fiyero sprawled out in the chair beside her. He checked his watch again, and she couldn't help but smirk. "You know, you could always go. As you see, I'm both alone and fine."

He tried to act as though he hadn't been mid-yawn. "No, it's fine. I could use some more studying myself." Grinning, she silenced a comment about how all he was studying was the sound made when tapping a pencil against a desk. "Why? Am I bothering you?"

"If I said yes, would you really leave?" Fighting a hurt look, Fiyero nodded bravely. "Then no, you're not bothering me." She took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Bored as he was, she was still glad he was there with her. "You just look so miserable."

"No, I'm fine," he lied kindly, and she laughed. Kissing his nose, she went back to studying rather than challenging him. He went back to tapping for a few minutes before he stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a book." She nodded, glad things had finally seemed to get back to normal between them.

Lzuad wandered past not for the first time this evening, returning several books to the shelves. The first time he had waved, but ever since he had ignored them as he went about his job. She looked up idly and noticed he was glancing surreptitiously toward her every so often, perhaps wanting to say hello now that Fiyero was not there to be obnoxious. With a quick smile in greeting, she went back to work.

Fiyero came back, claiming his seat again, and Lzuad veered away from them. Now that Galinda had mentioned what she had, Elphaba could see how understandably Fiyero could misinterpret Lzuad's actions. Looking at it from his perspective, she would probably be worried too. "What book did you find?"

He held up a magazine of flashy carriages, and she chuckled at the chagrinned look on his face. "Hey, I never claimed to be brainy like my sexy girlfriend," he whispered in her ear so as not to disturb the people across the library. Even after this long together, she still blushed when he did that, but at least now she had learned to accept his compliments however untrue they might be. Besides, she secretly loved it every time he called her his girlfriend, a subtle reminder that she was his. Grinning now, she went back to studying as he read his magazine.

He rested his arm across the back of her chair casually, and she was starting to be distracted by all the things they could be doing now that didn't involve books. She subtly leaned into him, and he absentmindedly ran his hand over her arm. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her curiously. "You ok?" She smiled slyly, eyes wandering to his mouth. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, and she licked her lips. Tenderly, their lips connected, and though it was just a simple kiss, it was far from pure in intention. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she was starting to think studying could wait.

Reminding herself they were in public, Elphaba pulled back enough to catch her breath. His dimpled smile was enough to make her blush again. "Well, I'm definitely not bored now." Her hand had wandered to his chest, tracing soft patterns. "But you should probably study."

Surprised, she teased, "Oh, _now_ you want me to study?" Her lips had wandered to his ear, "Really?"

"Mmm, no, but…" he pulled her back from her diverting work on his neck, "I don't want to distract you. We can always do that anytime."

"There's no time like the present."

"I'm not going anywhere." He laced their fingers back together, kissing her hand. "I can wait." Yes, but could she?

She would have to as for him the issue was clearly closed. It was sweet really, however much she had been aiming at something entirely different. She returned to her studying with resolve now that she had such a wonderful purpose waiting. After a few minutes, he offered to go get her a book she needed so she could hurriedly finish the one she already had. Flying through the material, she almost missed Lzuad dropping into Fiyero's now empty seat. "Interesting," he caught her attention, holding up the magazine. "I didn't know you had an interest in this."

She glanced up, not too thrilled to be interrupted at the moment. "Oh, that's not mine. It's Fiyero's." As if that much weren't obvious…

Lzuad made a face. "I don't see what you see in that guy." He held up the magazine again, "I mean, he's clearly not your intellectual equal." Elphaba's expression was not a happy one.

"Excuse me?"

At her intense look of displeasure, Lzuad backpedaled, "Hey, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't have." Elphaba was very defensive suddenly. Who was he to say that Fiyero wasn't good enough? Fiyero was amazing. What did he know? She added challengingly, "Fiyero's a great guy."

"Yeah, sure." His overly passive tone bothered her, and she didn't understand why she felt such a need to make an issue out of this.

"He is. He's sweet, and funny and caring and patient and…" she realized she could go on all day at this rate, so she concluded abruptly, "wonderful." She could tell he disagreed but was wise enough not to argue.

He kissed her hand in apology, conceding, "He's very lucky."

"Trust me, I'm the lucky one."

Fiyero chose that inopportune time to reappear. With one look from Elphaba's unhappy expression to Lzuad still holding her hand, Fiyero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Lzuad, can I talk to you alone for a second?" his voice carefully neutral though his eyes sent daggers.

"No," Elphaba said the same time Lzuad said, "Sure." Fiyero would blow this all out of proportion, and though Lzuad was a little out of line, he had already apologized. Lzuad stood up to go with him, and Elphaba intervened authoritatively, "Fiyero, no. Leave it alone."

"We're just talking Elphaba," he said without sparing her a glance, eyes trained on Lzuad as if he were strangling him with his mind. "I'll be right back."

She wasn't used to be ignored. Ridiculed perhaps, but not ignored. Most people were wise enough to fear her temper. In disbelief, she huffed and crossed her arms, needing a moment to collect herself. She glared, getting up to follow them and ready to tell Fiyero off for just walking away from her like that. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard him talking in a relatively calm voice though. Hanging back, she decided not to interrupt so long as he was behaving. She could always make him pay for ignoring her later – preferably in a more horizontal angle.

"Look, Lzuad, I don't know what your problem is. I'm glad you and Elphaba get along, and I know she considers you a friend, which is fine. But, I have to ask you to stop hitting on her. It's not only pretty damn annoying, it's just not right. It's disrespectful of her, and she's too good for that. Just, accept the fact that she's happy, she's taken, and I'm going to do my best to make sure it stays that way."

"She said I was hitting on her?"

"Well, no, Lzuad, I can see for myself that you're hitting on her. It's pretty obvious when you kiss her hand all the time. She's just too innocent and insecure to believe it." Elphaba prickled a little at that. "Regardless, you need to cut it out, okay? It's nothing personal, but I'm not going to let you or anyone ever hurt her in any way, ever, understood?" There was a pause in which she could picture him combing his hands through his hair, a common tick of annoyance for him. "Look, I'm not asking you to stop hanging out with her, just stop hanging all over her."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll stop." He must have nodded, because Fiyero continued, "Ok. Thank you." She realized now would probably be a bad time for them to catch her eavesdropping, so she jogged back to the desk, pretending to have been there the whole time.

Fiyero returned to drop into his seat, giving her a quick kiss on the top of the head. "Sorry." Surrendering, she nodded. He added softly, "I was nice. I promise," and she grinned in response.

"Thank you." She knew it was difficult for him to be nice to her friend when he thought the guy was hitting on her, and while he clearly would rather Lzuad never speak another word to her, he hadn't even mentioned that they should spend less time together. Though Lzuad had given no hint of validity to Fiyero's fears, she was glad at least Fiyero had at least settled things in his own mind. Maybe now he would relax.

Grinning, she pulled him closer, "Ready for your reward?" They had never left the library faster.


	17. Tutoring

Fiyero had shown tolerance. He had shown restraint. He had shown more patience than he thought himself possible of containing. But as he watched Lzuad swagger over to his girlfriend again, and bear his evil little teeth in a sly smile again, and drape his arm across the back of her chair _again_, he thought for sure today would be the day that he snapped and twisted the obnoxious little twerp's head right off.

He'd tried to be polite, airing their differences and offering a peaceful treaty as it were. He'd asked him nicely, much as it had killed him to do so. When Lzuad had been unfazed by their conversation, he'd asked again, forcefully but not rudely. Lzuad had resolutely denied any wrongdoing, and Elphaba had played right into his hand. Hardened and world-wise as she was in so many areas, her incongruent naivety in matters of attraction was endearing, but currently very frustrating. As Fiyero watched him leaned over to whisper in her ear, he felt a very distinct need for violence this time. He'd tried the nice way. Nothing was getting through.

With a sudden snap, he realized the pencil he was holding was now broken in half. He daydreamed it was Lzuad's neck.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, knowing even as he plotted his revenge that it was all for nothing. If he tried anything of the sort that the punk deserved, Lzuad would use it against him to steal Elphaba away. He saw the jerk's plan clearly, uninventive as it was. Lzuad would infuriate him slowly with this less than subtle defiance, throw it in his face, and then when he snapped like that pencil as undoubtedly he would eventually, Lzuad would "accidentally" on purpose reveal it to Elphaba, who would in turn be furious. She would side with the wounded Lzuad, and the wedge would be driven.

Not to mention if he engaged Lzuad in the confrontation he wanted, he would quite possibly be arrested for murder. He was an easygoing guy usually, priding himself on his carefree attitude and likeable demeanor, but he truly and thoroughly hated Lzuad.

No, the torment was to be endured. Although the loss of his seat to the imposter was a cut that still burned. The change to assigned seating was so ridiculous, and for the two to be paired together…the chances were astronomical. Fiyero wondered how much Lzuad had paid to bribe the professor for this. Glancing again at his captivating girlfriend, he couldn't help but acknowledge that she was worth every penny of it. He just hoped Lzuad would never have proof of that as he did.

Class ended, and he almost teleported himself to her side he moved so quickly. She grinned at him, and Fiyero pulled her against him into a deep kiss in front of the departing students. When she pulled back, surprised, he just touched their foreheads. "What was that for?" she asked, adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

He loved her. "I missed you. I hate having class without you."

She laughed, "I'm still here, you know."

"I know, but I can't talk to you, or touch you, or do anything but stare at how beautiful you are." She blushed, and he wished they didn't have another class coming up.

She squeezed his hand, wrapping her free arm through his. "Ok, come on my little lovesick Fiyero, let's walk to my next class." He stifled a triumphant look as Lzuad was left behind, his mouth still open to talk to Elphaba. The little leech would have to find another opportunity to attempt his theft. Elphaba safely escorted away from the sleaze, he relaxed into pleasant conversation with her.

Turning the corner, he was surprised when she suddenly pushed him into an empty corridor, draping herself on him heavily as she kissed him firmly. He did not have to be convinced, pressing her into the wall as they continued connecting lips and tongues fiercely. She nibbled his ear, running her hands under his shirt at the back, scraping her nails lightly along his spine. At this rate, he would lose conscious thought in seconds, and he was determined to bring her into the darkness with him. Attacking her neck with resolve, he realized that his plan was about to backfire as he grew increasingly aroused by her soft moans of encouragement.

Without thinking about the still potentially public setting they were in, he pulled at her blouse, loosening it from her skirt. Oh, he wanted to take it off her. Sliding his hands over her body, all jealous thoughts left his mind. He felt so honored that she would let him touch her like this, so moved by her trust.

Trust. Damn. He pulled back slightly to breathe, and his fingers curled in the hair that cascaded down her back, wrapping and tangling it inventively as he distracted himself from her maddeningly sexy body pressed against him.

He had good intentions of slowing down at least, until she clutched his shirt, pulling him tighter against her. This was not like her...well, the public part at least. He should get a grip on himself. How did his hand get under her shirt? Guiltily, he enjoyed the feel of her bare back under his palm, loving the smoothness of her skin, the delicate smell of her hair, the gentle curves of her body against him, the softness of her neck under his lips. Oh, she made him crazy. It was no particular trait that held his interest, nothing that another girl could not possess, but rather a synthesis of the beautiful, enticing whole. Every part of her was attractive to him simply because it was a part of her.

Just as he had surrendered to the intoxicating feel of her against him, she shifted, and as quickly as she had begun, she pulled back. A little dizzy from the lack of blood to his brain, he echoed her earlier words, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

She shrugged nonchalantly, and he marveled at her remarkable poise. Either he had completely lost his touch, or she hid her excitement very well. "You said you missed me." A small smile slipped out, evident of her suppressed joy, and he allowed his fingertips to caress her neck until it grew to a mischievous grin. "Maybe I missed you, too."

"Maybe?" he teased. "I'd say that was more than maybe."

She averted her eyes with a huge grin now, and with her hand in his, they resumed their way to class, blushing and smiling like fools. It was times like these that he realized how wonderful life could be. Glowingly in love, Fiyero swung their hands between them ridiculously. He smirked at the observation of their haphazard appearance: rumpled and untucked shirts with flushed faces and tangled hair. It only made her even more beautiful.

Suddenly his grin hardened as if in rigor mortis. Lzuad was walking toward them, and though after that last few minutes he shouldn't feel threatened, he didn't feel ready to come back to reality. Bringing her back against him, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, and while she squirmed at his possessive gesture, she didn't pull away. He was reassured by the presence of her body against his, her back leaning into his chest as his palm flattened against her stomach.

Lzuad reached them, and with a sour look at Fiyero, he turned to Elphaba to ask, "Hey, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." With a pointed look to her human frame, he added, "Alone."

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Please. I don't want to leave you. I'll be good, I swear."

She thought a moment before she mercifully sided with him. "Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of Fiyero. You can trust him." He fought the urge to mutter how the same could not be said for Lzuad, knowing he had to behave if he wanted to stay.

Lzuad glanced at him sideways, obviously trying to decide how to word whatever it was now that her boyfriend was listening. "I need your help with..." he stalled as he wracked his brain for a suitable excuse, "tutoring."

Even Elphaba was suspicious at that one, "Tutoring? Lzuad, your grades are just as good as mine."

"Actually, I got a B on that last assignment," he hung his head in shame, and Fiyero scoffed. If he'd gotten a B, he'd have thrown a party. Elphaba glared at him over her shoulder, and he whispered his apology. Reminding himself to behave, he let his arms circle her more fully as he tried to focus on their conversation. Lzuad had continued, "But that's not the kind of tutoring I was talking about."

He stopped, clearly embarrassed (probably at his lack of excuses, Fiyero thought), and with a quick glance at his antagonist wrapped around her, he stuttered to a halt. Elphaba waited a moment before asking in that annoyed, spit-it-out voice that Fiyero more than recognized, "Then what?"

"Um, I..." at her expectant glare, he managed to finally overcome his nerves, "want your help with a girl." He paused at Fiyero's snort, and subsequent second apology. "See, I have this crush on a great girl, but I'm not really sure how to go about it. I was hoping you'd help me."

She looked uncomfortable now, shifting in her lack of expertise. "Oh, Lzuad, actually I am probably not the one to help you there. You can ask Fiyero. I actually don't get along with people very well."

"Yes, but you _are_ a girl. Surely you can help me understand them better."

Fiyero intervened then, not liking the idea of Elphaba giving this flirt lessons on romance. "She's a very special kind of girl." He allowed himself a fond kiss on the cheek. Remarkable woman that she was, she was not the typical flowers and poetry type of girl to enlighten anyone as to the mysterious ways to the female heart. Anything that impressed her was far too complex for most girls to understand.

Elphaba's eyes widened as they did when she'd made an interesting connection. "Fiyero! You could help Lzuad. You're wonderful with women." She blushed when she realized what she said but didn't take it back.

He stammered a bit, surprised at her praise of his romantic skills despite his awareness of them. "Elphaba, I don't know..." He didn't like the idea of spending any time with his rival, let alone giving the man pointers on seduction, but it was better him than her. At least he could keep an eye on Lzuad and not worry that Elphaba was tutoring him a little too well.

"Elphaba, I don't really..." With a sideways look at Fiyero that clearly showed he remembered their previous chats, Lzuad started to voice his complaint also, and it was his discomfort that decided it in Fiyero's mind. After all, if it was another girl, than all the better. If it wasn't, he sure wasn't going to play into Lzuad's hand by letting Elphaba tutor him. "I don't really know Fiyero that well."

"Well, this will give you a chance to get to know each other," she said, as if that much were obvious. "Besides, he's a lot more helpful in this area than I am. Maybe you guys will actually start to like each other." She gave Fiyero a pointed glare, indicating that he should give the other boy a chance as well as a warning that he should play nice.

"Sure Lzuad. I'd be happy to help." Elphaba smiled at him, pleased with the relaxed tone in his voice. For once, he wasn't having to force it. He teased subtly, hoping she didn't pick up on it, "Just tell me who the girl is, and we can get started."

Lzuad looked a little sick, blushing and glancing furtively toward Elphaba, and Fiyero couldn't control the smile that came to his face. _Just say it,_ part of Fiyero thought, longing for the vindication that he had been right, proof for Elphaba that he wasn't just insanely jealous. Lzuad shrugged, "Maybe later. I need to get to class. It's late." Elphaba checked the time, pulling him away but promising they would meet Lzuad later.

For once, Fiyero didn't mind.


	18. A Proposal

Elphaba pulled Fiyero closer, snuggling against his very comfortable shoulder. She sighed contentedly as she played with the edges of his shirt idly. It was rare for her to be so still without being consumed by restlessness, but as Fiyero sighed softly, shifting her closer, she felt only a deep sense of calm. She curled her fingers around a button, twisting it absentmindedly until it reached its limits, then twisting it back in the other direction. After repeating this several times, she accidentally twisted too far, popping the button off. She cursed softly, and Fiyero yawned.

Sleepily, his semi-conscious mind eventually connected with her presence. "Hey," he smiled. "Sorry. I guess I fell asleep." His voice husky from sleep reminded her of other ways to make him sound that way, and she started with his neck due to its convenient proximity. He yawned again, which was not quite the reaction she'd planned, and she abandoned her pursuit amicably enough. He stretched carefully so not to disturb her, and with a mumble of contentment, he wrapped his arms around her again.

She should get up, or they would both fall asleep this time. Her brain told her this, but the rest of her refused to budge from the warm, snug position beside Fiyero. His lips came to rest against her forehead, a perpetual kiss. She smiled at him, nuzzling against his neck to block out the light, and he chuckled as her hair tickled his ear. Her wandering fingers had no button to twist, so rather than drift to destroy another, they wriggled inside the gap it created, playing with the skin there.

As he noticed the missing button, he laughed silently, which bounced her up and down on his chest. "Next time wake me up. I don't want to miss all the fun."

She winked in answer, an act that required leaving her clinging position in favor of actually being seen, and as she caught sight of his floppy hair all disshelved and his face dappled with shadows from the window, she couldn't help but move to kiss him.

Smugly, he grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He pulled her on top of him, combing her long hair out of her face as she descended for another kiss. It constantly amazed her how perfectly content she felt around Fiyero. She remembered when she'd stupidly wanted to stay friends out of fear that she'd lose him, and recalling that angst, she was amazed how unfounded her fears were. He just made everything…right.

Lost in these silly thoughts and Fiyero's lips, she missed the knock on the door, and the entrance of whoever it was until she heard a throat being cleared directly beside them. Surprised, she jumped, knocking Fiyero's head against the wall at the rapid release as well as unintentionally elbowing him in the stomach. He grunted painfully, and she gave him a meek, "Sorry."

He looked over to see what had startled her. "Lzuad. I should have known," his voice heavy with sarcasm as he rubbed his sore stomach. "It's a pleasure as always." She tried not to roll her eyes at his lack of civility, particularly after the damage she'd already wrought.

"What are you doing here?" In retrospect, she wasn't doing much better in the realm of civility. Lzuad's unexpected visits seemed to have that effect on her. "I mean…oh you know what I mean."

He laughed, sharing a warm smile with her before she felt Fiyero pulling her back to lie beside him again. Honestly. Would he never stop this stupid, possessive behavior? She resisted, but he persisted until she fell against him elbow first obtaining another of his grunts. If he wouldn't behave, he deserved what he got.

Lzuad was staring at them awkwardly as she attempted to struggle free from Fiyero's embrace until she realized her shirt had ridden up considerably in the scuffle. She blushed pulling it down, and appreciated the irony as Fiyero glared. His attempt to kill Lzuad's supposed interest resulted in what would only have encouraged it had it ever existed. Fiyero glowered, more adorable than intimidating, and asked, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I just finished working at the library. I was looking for you actually. I didn't know you'd have…company…so late." His discretion only highlighted for Elphaba their lack of it, and her blush deepened as Fiyero still refused to release her, his hand running softly over her side in a very distracting way.

"Okay, well you found me. What do you want?" Fiyero repeated rudely, and Elphaba sighed impatiently. They were really going to have to work on this jealousy of his.

Lzuad was hesitant now, eyes wandering to Elphaba, and she got the hint. "Maybe you two guys should talk alone. I'll see you tomorrow." Fiyero pulled her down on top of him for a goodbye kiss, and though she kept it light in respect for Lzuad, she couldn't resist his lips in their entirety. He meanwhile was unleashing all of his considerable sexuality to claim her as his, and she felt weak even as she somehow resisted. After a long moment, he released her, and she stood up, a little giddy after that.

Grinning demurely, she said goodbye to Lzuad, barely noticing the quick hug he pulled her into.

* * *

Fiyero knew it was stupid, not to mention dangerous to be so possessive of Elphaba like that, but that savage brute in him took over in response to the threat. He was a little ashamed of himself, but not much, and none of it was for Lzuad. Elphaba did deserve better though. She wasn't a trophy, no matter what a fantastic one she would make. Still, he couldn't resist, and even now he'd rather pull her back into his bed than continue any conversation with this jerk. 

"This better be good," he grumbled, having been rather enjoying himself before the interruption.

Lzuad gave him an appraising look before saying noncommittally, "She wants us to be friends." No need to clarify who.

"Yes, well, she's surprising idealistic," he smiled to himself at the secret life of his passionate girlfriend, "but I suppose we must." He could never refuse her anything, no matter how repulsive (and Lzuad was truly repulsive) he found the task.

Lzuad faced the open window, watching her walk back toward her dorm. "I'm going to be honest; I don't like you."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, "I'm wounded." Elphaba's sarcasm must be rubbing off on him.

The other boy continued unaffected, "And I'm more than pretty sure you don't like me."

"Guilty as charged."

"So what do you say we tell Elphaba that you're doing this tutoring thing, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to lie to her."

"You'd rather we spend time together? Time you could be spending with your very beautiful and captivating girlfriend?"

He scowled at Lzuad's verbal acknowledgement of Elphaba's physical talents, resenting that she wasn't here to hear it. Even then, she wouldn't have accepted it as anything other than a complement paid to encourage his help. He jutted his chin forward. "You think I don't see what you're trying to do? I lie to her, and you subtly reveal the truth, pretend surprise that I hadn't told her, and try to steal her away. You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"Not _really_ stupid."

It had been cute when Elphaba said it. Now it made him want to punch Lzuad more desperately than ever. He even lunged in the cad's direction before he caught himself. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Why can't you see that she's happy with me? Why can't you leave us alone?"

Lzuad arranged a false façade of surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked, fake innocence dripping from each word. "I don't understand what your problem is. I was just trying to come up with a mutually beneficial solution."

"Oh, I'm sure you were," he sneered. God, he hated this little pretender. "No, we'll do this tutoring thing, and she'll be here with us to see. That way you can tell her yourself who this mystery maiden is." He felt superior for a moment until he realized he had basically given away his entire game plan. Now Lzuad had time to come up with a solution, though really he probably already had. Much as he hated to admit it, Lzuad was smarter than he was.

"Well, good. Then at least I'll get to spend more time with her. I do love to spend time with my prettiest friend," he taunted, pretenses strained as he attempted to provoke Fiyero.

He shrugged. Regardless, Elphaba would be safer with him than alone with the sleazy charlatan. "Just tell me when and where," he challenged, calling the boy's bluff.

"Fine. After Life Sciences tomorrow. Elphaba and I will meet you in the back." His attempt to aggravate him was so transparent, Fiyero felt that familiar need for violence. Halfway out the door, Lzuad paused, "Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure to tell her about it." Again he insinuated their cozy seating arrangement, rubbing Fiyero's nose in his latest defeat.

He couldn't take the falseness anymore, so he openly challenged him. "How did you get the professor to change everyone's seats anyway?"

With a cool look and a false smile, Lzuad answered, "Why, Fiyero, I don't know what you mean." With a wink, Lzuad walked out, "Until then," and he was gone. If only he would just stay gone.


	19. Bad Dreams

Fiyero couldn't sleep. His dreams were haunted with Elphaba being stolen out of his arms by a hideous lizard-like monster name Lzuad. The monster laughed at his pathetic attempts to save her, then bit her head off, laughing maniacally at his helplessness and torment. He laid awake now, alternating between staring at the ceiling and out the window at the stars. Suddenly, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. 

Every voice of reason in his head told him to leave her alone and let her sleep. It was three in the morning, and there was her roommate and her curfew to think about. He could see her tomorrow. But he didn't want to see her tomorrow; he wanted to see her now. He had never been good about thinking with his head anyway. Foolhardy was practically his middle name. Before he could talk himself out of it, he dressed and slipped out into the night. Each step brought more doubt and yet more anticipation as he grew closer. 

This was a bad idea. He accepted that. But the thought that he could see her now, that she could tell him everything was alright, drove him onward. He almost turned back, but having already begun the journey, he was committed. When he reached the door, he realized he had no idea how to get in. He could just turn around and go back to his bed, which was the sensible thing to do. Instead, he climbed the tree outside her window. 

He edged out on the branch, feeling them bend with his weight until he could reach out and touch her window. The moonlight reflected his pathetically unkempt hair and mildly desperate face back at him, and he suddenly wondered why on earth he hadn't at least combed his hair. Oh well, no time for that now.

He peered through the window, trying to catch a glance of Elphaba, and at last he found her shadowed green form. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. God, he loved her. He would spend all night in this precarious position if only to feel this connected to her. This was far better than his turbulent sleep.

She stirred in her sleep, and he was overcome by the need to touch her. He tapped on the window lightly, hoping not to wake Galinda. No response. So he tapped a little more forcefully, but still nothing. He was about to try a third time when the branch suddenly snapped beneath him, throwing him against the wall with a bang, and only his fingertips catching the windowsill kept him from falling all the way to the ground. 

Struggling, he managed to hold on long enough for her to appear at the window, startled by the noise. She looked out, and he called her name just loud enough for her to hear. Surprised, she blinked, leaning out to find him dangling on her ledge like a strange vine. "Fiyero!" she hissed, "What in Oz are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." He smiled his most charming smile, still trying desperately not to fall. "A little help?"

She rolled her eyes, helping him pull himself up and through the open window. "Why were you hanging from my window?"

She was always beautiful, but when she was angry, she was just devastatingly gorgeous. Her eyes sparking and her face flush, he felt his heart beat faster than when he had been hanging by his fingertips over ten feet in the air. He couldn't help himself. He moved closer, taking her hand. "I missed you. I had to see you."

"At three o'clock," Galinda stirred, and Elphaba lowered her voice, pulling him over to her side of the room, "At three o'clock in the morning?" His face must have showed his desperation because she softened, "Why?"

Suddenly he felt like an idiot. "I had a bad dream." She blinked at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Embarrassed he turned away, "I should go."

She grabbed his elbow. "If it was important enough for you to hang from my window at three in the morning, it's important enough for you to stay. So sit." She left no room for argument, and he did as he was told. "So…"

He didn't speak, needing to touch her and feel the reality of her. "Elphaba," he pulled her close, burying his face against her neck and breathing in the scent of her. He kissed her lightly, the need for reassurance beating lust this time. 

She smiled at him, crawling back into bed and pulling him to lie beside her. "Go to sleep. It'll be alright. We can talk in the morning." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as she could be and still have air to breathe. She nuzzled against him happily, and he kissed her hair, a deep calm replacing the irrational fear. "Goodnight Fiyero. Sweet dreams."

He snuggled against her warm, soft body. "Goodnight my angel." And he did have sweet dreams. Sweet, lizard-free dreams.

* * *

He must have slept like the dead, not even stirring until she was already up. He felt a sliver of disappointment that he didn't get to wake up next to her in her bed, a long-standing fantasy of his. Though he had woken up several times with her in his bed, there was just something mystical about it being her bed, the place she slept every night, that spoke of intimacy and trust. 

With a large yawn, he realized he should go before Galinda found him here. Blinking in the sunlight streaming through the still open window, he turned over only to see Galinda, fully dressed and highly amused, staring back at him. She grinned at his embarrassment, and he gave a small wave of greeting. 

"Good morning," she said smugly, laughing as he sat up. 

"Elphie?"

"In the bathroom." He nodded, waiting for her to return before leaving. He didn't want to just disappear on her. Galinda waited for a moment, obviously trying to contain herself, before she gushed, "WhatareyoudoinginElphie'sbed?"

He shook his head at the sheer volume of words. "What?"

"What are you doing in Elphie's bed? You weren't here when we went to bed." Her eyes glittered eagerly, and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing like that. I just had a bad dream. I had to see her, and it was late, so…" It sounded like a very pathetic excuse, but he hoped she'd be wise enough to see it was the truth. Then again, this was Galinda we were talking about here.

Elphaba chose to deliver him from this awkward moment by stepping out of the bathroom. "Oh, good. You're awake."

He smiled at her, "Morning." He started to pull her close and kiss her until he realized Galinda was staring at them. Instead he squeezed Elphaba's hand. "Thanks. You know, for last night."

She smiled at him, and for a moment he felt like declaring his love for her over and over again until she believed him. He didn't understand how she did this to him, made him so sappy and pathetic, but she did. He'd never been much of a romantic. Charming yes, but not romantic. He did what he thought was expected of him well, wanting to please, but with Elphaba, he really _wanted_ to. She didn't expect anything, and that made him want to give her everything. He wanted her to know that he was aware of the miracle she was, and that he was grateful she would let him be part of her life.

She broke the spell, turning to give a pointed glare to Galinda who huffed, but left. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" 

Finally alone, he pulled her in his arms, kissing her hard. She tried to pull back, but he pressed on until she responded, leaning into him. Then she took over, kissing him when he tried to pull back for air. They stumbled back against the bed, and Fiyero twined his fingers with hers in part to restrain himself. 

Then inexplicably, he tensed, turning around to look for Lzuad. The little creep always showed up when he was finally starting to enjoy himself. Elphaba sighed at his retreat, and noticing his inattention, she sat up. "What are you looking for?"

He flushed, "Nothing."

He was a terrible liar, and the look she gave him said no less. "Fiyero," she said with a warning in her voice.

"Lzuad. He's always hiding somewhere nearby to torment me."

She crossed her arms angrily. "And you think I've hidden him in my bedroom?"

"No!" He moved away, stalling. "I just…he's everywhere Elphaba. Every time I want to kiss you, he's there. Every time I want to talk to you, he's there. He's even in my dreams. I half expected him to be sitting outside your door at three in the morning."

"Is that why you came then?" She glared, getting up to pace. "Fiyero, I don't know what I can do to prove this to you. I am so tired of this."

He stopped her pacing, making her turn to face him. "Elphaba, no, that's not why I came. Look, I do trust you." 

She scowled, "Obviously not."

"No, I do." She started to talk, but he silenced her. "I have never been dishonest with you, and I never will be. I trust you. I just don't trust him, and I don't trust myself to be enough to stop it." 

With a weary look, she took his hand. "Why does he bother you so much?"

With a whisper he almost hoped she didn't hear, he said, "I don't want to lose you."

"We have been through this a hundred times. You're not going to lose me. I thought I was supposed to be the insecure one." His look of hurt crossed his face before he repressed it, and she looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry." 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he didn't know what to say, so he just abandoned the sentence halfway through. 

"Oh, dammit!" She said suddenly. "We're late for class. Come on, we'll talk later."

He sighed, "No, we have plans with Lzuad after class." 

She tugged his arm. "What?"

"That stupid tutoring thing where I get to show him how to steal you away from me."

She rolled her eyes, tolerance replaced with tardiness in her brain. "He's not going to steal me away from you. He couldn't if he tried. Now come on." She grabbed her books, locking the door behind her.

"He is trying," he said softly, but she was no longer really listening in her hurry to get to class.


	20. Exposure

Elphaba glanced back at Fiyero covertly. All class long, he watched the two of them moodily. He was so unhappy. Last night was enough proof for her of that. Right or wrong, she hated to see him so miserable, though it did have the pleasant side effect of him in her bed. Waking up next to him was thoroughly addictive.

Lzuad interrupted her thoughts, leaning close to whisper an interesting rebuttal to the professor's rant and draping his arm to rest on the back of her chair as he often did. She never understood that male tendency to claim every inch of nearby space by stretching every limb to its fullest extent. He leaned in again to whisper, his eyes on Fiyero. He didn't even notice when she shushed him, returning to her notes.

Suddenly she understood. The boys were too busy annoying each other in some ridiculous posturing for dominance to notice that it had absolutely nothing to do with her. She was immediately annoyed with both at making her a pawn in an insecure adolescent testosterone measuring contest.

A look at Fiyero's face made her soften a little. Maybe it was all a game for Lzuad, but she knew that Fiyero was really troubled by all this. He actually thought he wasn't smart enough for her. They made quite the odd couple – she insecure about her looks and he about his intelligence. At least she had good reason. Beautiful and popular as he was, Fiyero was not cursed by the matching trait of shallow idiocy, only the stigma.

She smiled a little to herself as she thought of everything Fiyero believed he wasn't that he was in spades, and she realized that he would not deceive her. He honestly believed that Lzuad was making a play for the girl that only he had a heart big enough to find attractive. She could kiss him. In fact, she would.

Class ended, and Fiyero walked up with homicide written all over his face. Lzuad let his hand touch her shoulder, trying to keep her attention, "So, we're supposed to meet Fiyero after class."

She stood, "I know. He told me."

"When?" It had been late when Lzuad had taunted Fiyero, and this was their first class.

With a dry tone, she answered, "When we woke up."

A large grin on his face, Fiyero had obviously heard. He announced his presence with a kiss, which for once she deepened in front of Lzuad. Linking her arm with her boyfriend, she asked her friend, "Did either of you remember that you still have class after this?" At Fiyero's smirk, she anticipated his answer with arms crossed, "And you're not skipping it."

"But there's no other time. You're always busy with Fiyero," Lzuad chided. "And every time I try to meet you somewhere, I … interrupt." She subtly blocked Fiyero so he couldn't expand on that idea.

"Not this time," she assured him, turning to her boyfriend. "When are you free Fiyero?"

"Any time you want me," he flirted. "You know I'm yours."

"Make it seven. I can finish studying by then."

Lzuad avoided Fiyero's eyes, kissing Elphaba's hand to annoy the other boy. "It's a date."

Fiyero's hand landed possessively on her shoulder. "A date? You want to date me now Lzuad? I think that might be more than I bargained for when I agreed to this tutoring."

The other boy pointedly ignored him, "I'll walk you back from the library. I get done at six, so I can wait and study with you, if you want."

Fiyero glowered at his presumption, "Elphaba doesn't need you to walk her back."

She rolled her eyes, "And I don't need you to speak for me, either."

"Figures," he muttered under his breath. "Wonder who you'll side with."

At her glare, he looked down, chastised, and she turned to Lzuad. "But he's right. I don't need an escort. I will meet you at Fiyero's at seven." She left no room for argument, and Lzuad merely nodded.

"Until then." He slunk off toward class in the opposite direction, not even bothering with his usual hug or kiss goodbye. She whirled to face her boyfriend.

"Did you honestly think I would side with Lzuad over you?" His guilty silence was answer enough. She boxed his arm. "You big oaf. What is wrong with you? Of course I'd side with you."

She rolled her eyes, huffing away from him, but she caught his smile out of the corner of her eye.

Elphaba chose to study in her room that afternoon, braving Galinda's bouncy chatter as opposed to Lzuad's excessive attention. Truth be told, she missed Galinda, studying and the boys' relentless squabbles having eaten up a large portion of her time. Galinda was thrilled with the new gossip, making Elphaba promise to tell her who Lzuad's crush was on, and Elphaba started to be suspicious that Lzuad might not be the only one with a crush. Twittering happily, Galinda shooed her out in plenty of time to meet the boys, just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Elphaba got to Fiyero's room early, and with only a cursory knock, she breezed through the door to her second home. Her eyes quadrupled in size, and she blushed more than she had ever blushed in her whole life. "Sorry," she stammered, averting her eyes, "I should have knocked." Didn't Fiyero know how to lock a door? He stood there completely naked, completely gorgeous, and dripping wet from the shower. Embarrassed as she was, she still almost attacked him anyway, deciding it might be worth the burns later.

He smirked, utterly at ease with his lack of clothing, and he chuckled as she kept trying to resist the urge to peek. She had never seen him naked, and even in their more passionate explorations she had only felt the glorious body underneath his clothing, never removing even his shirt. Sure, she'd known that he was handsome, but the sight was far more than she'd expected. He was absolutely and completely sexiness embodied. Her cheeks were red just from the thought.

He casually dressed, probably slower than normal just to prolong his amusement at her shyness. Then his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her back against his chest with a murmur in her ear, "You never have to knock, my angel." He kissed her neck lightly, seductively, and as much as she had told herself to leave him alone with Lzuad coming soon, she couldn't fight it.

Spellbound by his seduction, she turned, kissing him deeply, and she started to pull off the clothing that had only recently found its place on him. He grinned, tangling his fingers in her hair, and they moved back toward the bed.

He pulled back, "Lzuad's coming. And I'm not just being paranoid this time."

"Lock the door," she pulled him back to her, and his wide grin now threatened to explode off his face. He chuckled low in his throat at her, which morphed into a soft sigh as her lips found his throat. His eyes closed, and she was about to slip off his shirt when the knock came on the door. "Damn."

He kissed her softly as he rebuttoned his shirt. "Later," the solemn tone in his promise raising goosebumps on her arms. She straightened her hair as he opened the door for Lzuad, and she hoped her friend wouldn't notice that how flushed they both were.

Lzuad greeted her, asking, "Hey, you didn't come by after school. I thought you were going to study?"

"I did. Galinda and I studied in our room today." Fiyero smirked, but he held his tongue. He probably suspected exactly how little studying the two had done.

"Should we maybe go somewhere else?" Lzuad suggested, taking in the lack of furniture. "The library is empty right now." Fiyero made a face.

"The library?" he groaned. "Talk about a mood-killer."

"It's not so bad." Elphaba prickled a little at his criticism of her favorite location second only to his bed. His look of sudden dejected disappointment was heartbreaking, like that of a little child who deflated their balloon. "But let's just stay here."

"Right, let's get this over with." Fiyero antagonized the other boy, "Ok, Lzuad, spit it out. Who's the girl? It is a girl, right?"

Lzuad glared. He turned to Elphaba, "This is why I didn't want Fiyero involved. He doesn't want to help me. He lives for my embarrassment."

"That's not true, is it Fiyero?" But it was, and Elphaba couldn't help the stab of sympathy for her friend. Fiyero awkward denial was far from convincing, and she smoothed it over, "We'll both help you."

"Thanks 'Phaba," Fiyero stiffened at the Lzuad's use of the nickname he'd contrived. "I really think you'll be a lot more help. No offense Fiyero, just you probably have some special insight into this particular girl."

"Fine. Why don't you just tell us who this particular girl is, then?"

"You promise not to say anything or make fun of me?" She agreed quickly, and Fiyero rolled his eyes, but followed suit. Blushing now, Lzuad dropped his eyes, and Fiyero's tense fingers dug into Elphaba's arm. Finally, Lzuad admitted under his breath, "Miss Thropp."

Fiyero shouted, "I knew it! See, Elphie, what did I tell you? What have I been saying this whole time?"

Ignoring the outburst, Lzuad clarified, "Your sister, the fair Nessarose."


	21. General Fiyero

AN: For danderson, whose puppy-dog eyes even in cyberspace always work. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing - you're the greatest. I hope you like this chapter. Now, I must go try to sleep at least a little :-D.

* * *

Fiyero's jaw hung open in disbelief. "No! Really?" Elphaba hit his arm, and he realized how that sounded. "I mean, nothing against Nessa or anything, but…" He would not have guessed that. He had been totally certain, and even now he was a little suspicious. But then, why would Lzuad pick her sister as his cover story? That wouldn't make any sense.

Elphaba seemed more than a little disturbed by the information. He wondered idly if she'd secretly liked being fought over, and he made a mental note to make sure he continued to demonstrate his extreme attraction for her even without a rival, if Lzuad was in fact telling the truth. "But," Elphaba started, dispelling his assumption, "Nessa has a boyfriend."

"I know! You see my problem." Lzuad sat, head in his hands. "You have no idea how frustrating it is when the object of your desire is totally unavailable."

Fiyero personally had no qualms about it as Lzuad beginning a relation with Elphaba's sister would almost certainly forever eliminate any threat from the very overly-touchy and obnoxiously affectionate lizard-boy. Elphaba however had no such flexible morality. Sometimes he thought it amusing that while she denounced her sister's blind embrace of religion, Elphaba herself was astonishingly devout in the realm of ethics. "But she and Boq are very happy together. We can't break them up. That wouldn't be right."

Fiyero thought of how he'd felt this past month or more with their relationship under fire, and he realized she was right. "Sorry, Lzuad, but we can't help you."

Lzuad shook his head, "Is there any way to convince you? I'm certain she'd be happier with me. That other guy just isn't right for her. She's on totally another level. I can offer her so much more; I'm sure of it."

"Hey, Boq's not so bad. Lay off the guy," Fiyero stuck up for his friend, knowing he'd choose Boq over Lzuad in a heartbeat.

"You would say that," Lzuad countered under his breath, adding out loud. "Besides, doesn't he like your roommate, 'Phaba?"

"Ok, stop calling her that." Just because Lzuad might not be hitting on her didn't mean Fiyero wasn't a little possessive still. "Look, Elphaba, why don't you talk to Nessa and see what she thinks." At Lzuad's panicked look, he added, "Just don't mention names."

"I don't know…," her hesitation was clear.

He reassured her, "You're not breaking them up. You're just making sure they're both happy." Reluctantly she agreed after Lzuad pressed the issue, almost begging her to find out. Lzuad left, the moment Fiyero had been looking forward to. He moved to resume their earlier activity, but Elphaba was halfway out the door.

"I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Of course you are," he sighed. He looked around the empty room for a moment. "So… That's great." He tapped his hands on his knees for a couple seconds before getting bored. "Elphaba, wait up."

After her talk, Elphaba had reluctantly agreed that Boq and Nessa were not really happy together - a fact that hadn't quite been spelled out, but was still evident somewhere between the flying plates and the bitter remarks passed off as poor attempts at humor.

Lying against his shoulder, Elphaba brooded over the dilemma, still not really feeling comfortable deliberately breaking up her sister's relationship regardless. She twirled his button back and forth between her fingers silently for well over ten minutes before Fiyero put his hand over hers. "You know, I don't think I can afford another button homicide," he teased, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Well, stop. It's highly overrated. Trust me." This smile was slightly more genuine, and he grinned at the progress. "Look, there are far better ways to use me in bed than as a pillow to think on."

She rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "You wish."

He trapped her against him, his eyes suddenly filled with lust instead of humor. "Yeah, I do." She blushed, and he kissed her slowly, immersing himself in the feeling of her perfect lips against his. He felt fantastic, like a thousand Lzuad-shaped weights had been lifted from his shoulders. Releasing her, he added, "But I know you can't stop that fantastic brain of yours from thinking, so, shall I help or distract?"

"Oh, I get to pick now?" she teased back. "Wouldn't you distract regardless?"

"Probably," he answered honestly, "but I'll try. I'm yours to command."

"Well now," she turned over so her pretty face hovered above his, "that's quite the offer." She leaned down, kissing him deeply, and he wrapped his arms around her waist happily. Her lips trailed to his ear, making him sigh expectantly. She could always do the most fantastic things with his ears. Whispering softly before she began her assault, she breathed, "By all means…distract away."

Grinning, he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Oh, he loved her. Every single facet of her was perfection. He kissed her, the feeling of her lips like a drug capable of inspiring pure unadulterated joy like lightning through him. Her lips returned to his ear, and let his wander to the nape of her neck, nipping like at the spot there that made her gasp in his favorite way. Her hands slid down his chest, teasing the buttons that she'd nearly murdered. She felt so good, and he was certain something would ruin it. "Lzuad," he whispered clairvoyantly about a second before the knock.

She smirked. "Since when have you been able to see the future?"

"What can I say, you're just that good." He kissed her again sweetly before getting up to answer the door. He opened the door, "Come on in, Lzuad," without even looking, and the somewhat bewildered boy walked in.

"Did you hear me coming or something?" Fiyero shook his head, looking away, and Elphaba fought a laugh. Lzuad took in her position on the bed, and nodded. "Of course. Sorry."

"It's fine," Elphaba smile carried into her voice as she sat up. "Hi Lzuad."

"'Pha…Elphaba," he corrected at Fiyero sudden stare. That was it, Fiyero was re-nicknaming Elphaba at once. "So…"

He trailed off, so Fiyero took over. Sooner this was over, sooner he was kissing Elphaba's neck again. "What can we do for you Lzuad?"

"It's been two days. I just want to know your answer." He had fought to keep the annoyance out of his words, but it still shone through. Elphaba sighed, and Lzuad moved to sit beside her on the bed. Fiyero frowned. This wouldn't do at all. He fought the jealous feeling that sprung up, reminding himself that Lzuad wanted her sister, not his emerald angel. Lzuad unleashed the puppy dog eyes on Elphaba, "Please. Will you help me?"

She sighed, looking to him, but Fiyero shrugged. "Up to you, hon."

"Alright," she conceded, and Lzuad grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. Already remorseful, she added, "But if she really does like Boq, and he likes her, we'll leave them alone."

"Of course. Anything you say. Thank you, Phaba. Thank you so much. I love you. You're so wonderful." He rubbed her back, exclaiming all this, and Fiyero winced at his extensive praise. Elphaba appeared equally apprehensive, pulling away awkwardly and moving to stand beside her boyfriend.

"As long as you treat her well," she admonished immediately, and Lzuad bobbled his head.

"Oh, I will. I promise." He smiled at Elphaba in a way that Fiyero still didn't quite trust. "Believe me, I know how to treat a woman. You won't regret this." So then why did he already?

"So what do we do first?" She looked up at Fiyero, and he slid his arm around her, peering into her eyes attentively.

"What do you think?"

She shook her head. "You're the general of this little campaign."

"Oh, am I?" he flirted. "So then, you're like the naughty little private?" She rolled her eyes. "No, really, so you take orders?" he leered teasingly, and Lzuad coughed to remind them he was still here. She pretended to be annoyed at his attempts to joke, but her blush said differently. At her stern look, he sighed. "Alright, ok, I'll be serious."

He released her, pacing as he thought. "We should probably start with the two of you getting to know each other, you know, risk-free, before we try any kind of date thing."

"Like as friends?" Lzuad asked, his eyes flicking to Elphaba momentarily.

He stopped pacing for a second to stare at him penetratingly. Dismissing his paranoia, he resumed the pacing. "Kind of. Elphaba, you can introduce them, just as mutual acquaintances of yours." At her hesitant look, he added, "There's nothing even remotely deceitfully or manipulative about that."

She nodded reluctantly, and Lzuad said, "Great. Where, when?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. "Better yet, you should just run into her first. Lay some ground work. Leave her guessing. Don't even tell her your name, just get her attention and leave her wanting more. Be mysterious, but stand out."

Elphaba smirked, "Like, running over her in a carriage while sleeping in the back?"

"Hey, worked with you, didn't it?" he teased, and she laughed much to Lzuad's confusion.

"But how do I do that?"

He shrugged. "Bump into her by accident. Apologize, help her pick up her things, then smile, flirt, and walk away."

"What if I hurt her?"

Another shrug. "Don't."

"Fine, smile, flirt, walk away." Lzuad repeated. "That's it?"

"Get her to tell you her name without asking, then smile and walk away with her wondering yours. Oh, and don't spend more than five minutes. You want to leave her wanting more. And don't forget she has to remember you, so…try to be charming if you can."

"Oh, I can," he responded arrogantly, as if challenging Fiyero. "Fine. Where is she now?"

They turned to Elphaba. "History class. Professor Winkle." Lzuad nodded, headed out. She called out, "Lzuad?"

"Yes, my dear?" Another part of Fiyero growled at Lzuad's words.

"Good luck." He grinned, departing. They stood there for a moment looking at the empty door before Fiyero closed it. She sighed, sitting on the bed again. "So I hope this turns out well."

"It will. Have faith in me." He moved to sit beside her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, 'Yero, if I have faith in anyone, it's you."

He grinned at her, kissing her gently. "Good, because I do happen to be very good at this part."

She laughed, "This part (kissing him gently again) or the part where you send my friend to flirt with my sister?"

"Both?"

"Well, you certainly are charming," she laughed again. "Be mysterious, but stand out? Where do you come up with this?"

"I learned that from you, my darling," he flattered, nuzzling her ear again. She tasted divine. He would really like to go back to where they'd been pre-conference with lizard-boy. "You know, Lzuad with Nessa…"

"So?"

"So he won't be around to interrupt for a little while." He eyed her seductively, and she moved to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"You know, you're absolutely right." He kissed her again, laying her back against the bed. In a couple minutes, he forgot completely about Lzuad.


	22. Love Swami

Elphaba tried not to shiver as Fiyero's fingertips grazed her arm lightly. He smiled slyly, obviously having noticed the subtle moment. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he lingered there for just a moment past innocent, and she fought the blush that gave away how well his flirting was working. Lzuad's voice ruined the moment. "Can I try?"

Fiyero's face darkened for a moment, before he nodded curtly. His eyes found hers, and she saw that no matter how much time they had spent trying to fix the guy up with her sister, Fiyero would never be comfortable at the ease with which her friend touched her.

They were preparing for the second phase of Fiyero's plan, having already introduced Nessa and Lzuad enough to build the platform of acquaintance and near friendship necessary to perpetuate this flirting. Her talented and charming boyfriend had been instructing Lzuad for much of the night in the arts of seduction, and she had been surprised to learn what an able teacher he was. Of course, Lzuad was not a socially awkward geek despite his intellectualism, and so the lessons had gone quickly. He had considered himself to be quite adept at most of the topics already, but Fiyero was never satisfied with his initial performance, tweaking the rough edges of each skill.

She tried not to fixate on Fiyero as Lzuad practiced his flirting on her, finding that no matter how well he did, her eyes inevitably wandered to the pensive face of the boy behind him. Lzuad gave her a half-smile, as if apologizing for her continued use and demonstration. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

If it had been before her time with Fiyero, she would have absolutely minded, and after a solid slap to them both, she would have stormed out of the room. Instead, her eyes caught Fiyero's lingering gaze, and her breath caught in her throat. How did he still do that to her? It was not really jealousy on his face now that he'd accepted his rival's lack of interest, but more envy that he wasn't the one touching her. It made her pulse race when he looked at her that way, promising with his eyes how fully he would remedy the situation when their observer was gone.

She noticed that Lzuad was staring at her, and she still hadn't answered the question. "Oh, no, of course not."

"Good." He smiled then, his hand casually on her shoulder. It was easy for him, and undoubtedly it would have worked on her little sister who craved attention. Letting his hand slide down her arm, he held her eyes, smiling with just a hint of suggestion in it. She fought the urge to pull back, feeling a little uncomfortable herself now.

Lzuad coupled his action with a compliment about her hair, his other hand moving up to brush it out of her face. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he let himself step closer, her face reflexively tilting up to his in question. He leaned down, lips moving to brush across her ear as he whispered, "You really are just so beautiful." Her eyes flicked to Fiyero for help, wanting more than anything in the world to be in his embrace instead.

His fists were clenched as he struggled to watch impassively, but when she caught his eyes, he stepped forward quickly. "Okay, that's enough Lzuad. You want to flirt with her, not assault her."

Lzuad released her, and she half-fled to Fiyero's side in what she hoped was not too obviously discomfort. "But I just did what you did."

Fiyero sighed. "It's about subtly. You can't come on so strong, or you'll scare her away." Lzuad looked unconvinced, so Fiyero expounded, "You have to build the attraction, give her a chance to get to know you and be comfortable with you. It takes patience and respect. You know what I mean?"

"I thought you just said that you wanted to create tension." Lzuad stared at him. "Make up your mind."

Elphaba intervened when she saw Fiyero's face redden angrily. "I think what he means is, just a little tension. You don't want to give the wrong impression of your intentions. She has to get to know you first."

"Like you do," at her awkward look, he added belatedly, "with Fiyero," though it was clear he hadn't intended it from the beginning.

"Yes, and with my sister, she's very strict about personal boundaries in that respect. She's very moral, and she wouldn't be too tolerant of anything even vaguely resembling a sexual advance."

Fiyero added, "There's a fine line between obnoxious leering and respectful flirting."

It was Lzuad's turn to sigh. "Alright. I just thought I picked up on something and reacted to it."

"Well, don't." Fiyero's voice was annoyed. "If you think Nessa is responding, just don't push it. Don't change anything at all yet. It's not a race, for Oz's sake. Trust me; it will be twice as hard if you have to fight misconceptions that you're just using her or playing with her."

Lzuad nodded impatiently now. "Okay, you can stop lecturing me. I get it. I won't push it."

The frustration in the room was thick, and Elphaba tried to diffuse the situation. "Look, why don't we take a break?"

Lzuad agreed quickly, "I need to get some real studying in tonight. Care to join me?" His question was clearly aimed at her, as Fiyero was neither friendly nor studious enough to have accepted.

"Not tonight," she answered, remembering Fiyero's eyes during the flirting exercises and eager to make good on that promise. "Tomorrow?"

With a curt nod and thanks, Lzuad departed. Fiyero moved behind her in an instant to lock the door. She turned to him, and with a few hard kisses, he pulled her toward the bed. "I hate watching him flirt with you."

"It's for Nessa." Consoling him, she nuzzled his ear.

"I hate it when he's right, too." She looked up, confused. "He's right. You really are so very, very beautiful."

Those were the last words spoken for quite some time until, her lips swollen and her skin buzzing with his contact, they broke apart to catch their breaths. "Are we doing the right thing?" He looked at her oddly, and so she specified, "Breaking up Nessa and Boq."

Fiyero sighed, cradling her against him. "I hope so. I mean, if they aren't happy…" After a moment he tried another thought, "Besides, it seems like Nessa really likes Lzuad, though Oz knows why." She swatted at him, and he laughed, ducking away. She nestled back into his side, hoping to silence her conscience, and Fiyero ran his hand lightly over her arm. "I do think as strange as it sounds that Lzuad will make Nessa happy. I mean, they're both a little obsessive, and they have the same interests. They should be really perfect for each other."

Elphaba was a little reassured by that, though she couldn't help feeling guilty about Boq getting caught up in all this. "We should help Boq find someone to make him happy."

"Only one girl will ever be good enough to make Boq happy, I'm afraid." He chuckled lightly. "Funny, I know how he feels." He kissed her forehead lightly as his fingers entwined with her.

"Well, maybe Galinda would be happy, too, then. She can't be happy with any of the jerks she dates now." She bit her lip, wondering if it would work. "We could fix them up, too."

"Elphaba, I don't know…" He hesitated, not wanting to have to tell her how impossible that would be. She propped herself up to meet his eyes, and reluctantly, he agreed. "Why is it I can never say no to you?" She teased his lips with her own, inspiring him to add, "Oh, that's right. How could I forget?"

With a laugh, she kissed him, snuggling back against him comfortably. "So when do we start?"

"Dinner tomorrow." She started to express surprise, but he added, "The sooner, the better. I'm not very good at sharing, actually."

Teasingly, she cooed, "Oh, but you make such a cute little love swami."

"Little?" he replied with mock injury. "Shall I show you how wrong you are?" She smirked, trying and failing to escape before he could pin her beneath him, and as he caressed her neck, she couldn't help thinking how they must be doing the right thing. After all, surely everyone deserved to feel this wonderful.


	23. Flirting and Fuming

Fiyero stared at the menu, trying to think what he could get that would make the stinging in his lips ease. All this time around Lzuad had him biting his lip so often, he was surprised they weren't openly bleeding. He placed a hand to his head as Lzuad stalked along beside him, no more thrilled by their new "friendship" than Fiyero if the scowl on his face were any indication.

The tinkling bell signaled the arrival of another patron to the little coffee shop, and Fiyero caught a glimpse of Nessa wheeling in. Elphaba's sister was so dependable, you could set your clock to her. At once, Lzuad and Fiyero plastered big smiles on their faces in an obviously overdone show of friendship. After a flat, horridly fake conversation to Fiyero's own ears, the two turned in mock surprise to see Nessa behind them.

Fiyero greeted her with a hug, "Nessa! How good to see you. Elphaba will be sorry she's missed you." A polite smile etched on her face, Nessa returned his greeting with a standard reply, her focus following her eyes to his companion. "Oh, how rude of me," he said, "Nessa, this is my buddy Lzuad. Lzuad, I believe you know my girlfriend's sister, Nessarose?"

Lzuad held her gaze intently. He hadn't spared Fiyero a glance during his whole speech, and he wasn't about to start now. "Of course. Who could forget someone as beautiful as she?" Nessa blushed as she lowered her eyes demurely, and Lzuad's thin grin held a smug note at her reaction. Fiyero had to restrain himself as Lzuad decided to improvise by catching her hand, and thereby her gaze again, and without releasing that recaptured gaze, he bent to kiss her hand lingeringly. "We meet again, my darling. Fate must be conspiring against us."

Her coy smile had not faded, though she did stiffen a bit at his words. "I'm afraid I don't believe in fate, Master Lzuad."

He only blinked twice at her over politeness. "Yes, well, it obviously believes in you. And please, call me Lzuad."

Fiyero tensed, ready for her to withdraw the hand Lzuad still held to aim a slap, but she just smiled reluctantly. At least Fiyero could stick to a plan, and he used this opportunity to subtly excuse himself to watch from afar.

Lzuad escorted Nessa to order her beverage as he continued their conversation. "So, if you do not believe in fate, what do you believe in? You don't strike me as too cynical to deny a stronger purpose than our own."

The haughty expression that Fiyero had learned meant a long lecture graced her face then, and he knew what was coming next. In her best evangelical voice, Nessa said, "Of course. All things great and small are taken into the care of the Unnamed God. He guides our smallest movements to provide for the righteous and bring judgment to the fallen."

Fiyero winced when he saw the argumentative cast to Lzuad's face, but remarkably the fool kept his mouth shut, turning the conversation deftly away to calmer subjects. Then, after Nessa seemed appropriately at ease, he retook her hand smoothly. "I was hoping to run into you again."

"Oh?" she asked, eagerly lapping up the attention.

"Yes. Elphaba and I were just talking about you the other day, in fact. She has quite a high opinion of you, and I've learned to trust her judgment in such matters."

Her cheeks were positively glowing now at his compliments, and Fiyero had to admit at least their flirting lessons seemed to be paying off. Still, he would have to caution the boy not to be so obviously obsequious next time. It was almost suspicious, even conniving.

Fiyero's awareness floated back into the conversation as his girlfriend's name appeared again. "I can see Elphaba in you a little, I think," Lzuad had told Nessa, and Fiyero fought a frown. When in flirting mode, it was generally best to steer clear of comparing a girl to another unless it was to illustrate her utter superiority in all realms of beauty.

"Do I? I never really considered that we looked alike." The hint of disapproval in Nessa's voice bothered Fiyero despite his earlier thought to Lzuad's lack of wisdom in that particular remark. Still, Fiyero got the feeling that Nessa considered looking like Elphaba an insult, which was utterly incomprehensible to him. He couldn't help but be a little offended on Elphaba's behalf.

"Oh yes," Lzuad continued, unaware of Fiyero's reaction, "you have Elphaba's eyes: such a warm brown, and clearly insightful. You must share her intelligence as well."

Somehow that seemed to smooth things over, and Fiyero decided to forgive Nessa's momentary displeasure with resembling his girlfriend. Their flirting continued for some time along the same vein until he sensed Lzuad making a similar mistake.

"Fortune has surely smiled upon me, to meet such a remarkable friend in Elphaba, and to be blessed with a chance to know her beautiful sister as well."

"It is not fortune, nor fate, I'm afraid, but the Unnamed God who deserves your blessing."

Lzuad's wince was slight, and Fiyero thought he might have imagined it. "Is not 'fate' merely giving the Unnamed God a name then? Would calling him by a name somehow diminish him?"

Storm clouds danced in Nessa's eyes for a moment, but her voice was still amicable as she replied, "It is not for us to name the creator of all things. If we were to know his name, he would have told us."

Fiyero willed Lzuad to drop it, and whether that was the reason or not, luckily he moved on. "As you wish, Nessarose."

"Please, call me Nessa," she replied graciously, accepting his acquiescence for repentance.

He smiled, shaking his head lightly. "No, no. A girl as beautiful as you deserves a name equal to her splendor, and I have never met a girl more deserving of rose in her name than you, my darling."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but Nessa lapped it up. He seriously contemplated being sick if this little flattery session continued. This was quickly pushed from his mind when Elphaba stormed in, stomping to throw herself into the seat across from him. He had considered chastising her for nearly ruining her cover, but the lovebirds hadn't noticed. Besides, from the deep scowl twisting her normal beautiful face into a mask worthy of a gargoyle, she wasn't in the mood for being reprimanded.

"What happened to you?" he asked, sincere if not tactful.

She merely huffed in response.

* * *

Elphaba had just finished the last of her work for the day, setting aside her textbooks with satisfaction. Galinda had been out, leaving the room free to study in peace, and Elphaba thought again how nice it was to be able to lie on her bed to read rather than stuffed in one of those stiff library desks.

No sooner had she thought this than the peace was ruined by a giggly goodbye outside the door. Galinda breezed in, bubbling happy greetings toward her grumpy roommate. "Hey Elphie! Isn't it beautiful today?"

She gave a grunt in reply, turning another page in her book. Galinda unfortunately did not take the hint, flopping to lay across the foot of Elphaba's bed with a grin. "Aren't you even going to ask why I had such a good day?"

"I assume it has to do with Coffee Shop Boy," Elphaba responded dryly.

Galinda sat up, "Huh? Oh, you mean Broan? Don't be silly, we broke up forever ago."

Elphaba gave her a searching look, "But you just went out with him last weekend."

With a sigh, Galinda sat, explaining patiently, "No, no, that was Vidle, his friend, and we actually broke up last weekend. I haven't even seen him in six days."

"So who is his replacement?"

She threw herself across Elphaba's bed, arm dramatically flung over her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll die single."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Cheer up. You'll have a new boyfriend by the end of the week, so unless you're planning on dying tomorrow, I'd say you're safe." She couldn't help but recognize that this could be just what they needed for their secondary goal of fixing her best friend up with Boq, someone who would finally treat Galinda like more than a week fling.

"So why did what's-his-name break up with you? Is he insane, or just very stupid?"

Galinda giggled, hugging her roommate lightly despite Elphaba's discomfort. "Oh Elphie, you're the best, you know that? No, no, I broke up with him. I just couldn't take his behavior anymore, and I had to end it."

"Good for you," Elphaba encouraged, proud that Galinda would be so assertive. "What did he do? Demean you? Ignore you around his friends? He didn't… behave inappropriately, did he?" She contemplated killing this boy she'd never met if he had.

"Well, in a manner of speaking. He was _so_ disgusting. I just couldn't stand it! He would chew with his mouth open at dinner. Oh, and he would pick at his teeth, and than want to hold hands. So gross. The worst was when he cut his toenails on our movie date at his place. I mean, ew."

"Did you ever ask him to stop?"

She blinked at Elphaba in confusion. "Of course not. That would be rude."

"So you just broke up with him?" Elphaba fought the urge to scream at her roommate, reminding herself not to argue when she'd been hoping for Galinda to be single. She shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, she supposed, but it was hard not to talk her roommate into giving Mr. Toenails a second chance. While she agreed that the behavior was a little uncouth, he probably had no idea he was doing it. "Never mind," she forced herself to say, "what are you doing tomorrow?"

Galinda rattled off her plans, asking Elphie if she wanted to come along. She delicately avoided answering that, planning instead to send Boq on a mission to rendezvous.

Suddenly she realized her best friend had been waiting for a reply, and she stammered a bit. Galinda misinterpreted, "Now, don't take it the wrong way. I know I should probably stay single for a little while longer, but we've been friends so long already. I just know he likes me, and I've always had a little crush on him too. I have a feeling this one could really work out. He's so different from the others."

Elphaba tried to recall if Galinda had already mentioned a name, and it was on the tip of her tongue to blurt out, "who?" Instead, she merely nodded.

"I really think you'd approve, I mean, he's so smart, and surprisingly sweet, you know? And he's kind of cute in an unconventional way. Besides, if he's that good a friend of Fiyero's, he has to be a great guy, right?"

Could it really be that easy? She had to mean Boq. Elphaba strained to think of who else would fit all those requirements, but Fiyero didn't really have that many close friends. Tons of acquaintances and casual friend, but not many that would really classify as close. Smiling, Elphaba nodded. "Absolutely. You know, Galinda, you should go for it. Don't listen to what anyone else tells you; as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. Just ask him out. I'm sure he's interested in you; who isn't?"

"You really think I should?" She nodded. "Wow, Elphie, thanks. I mean, I know you don't really get along that well, but…"

That didn't fit. "Wait, who are we talking about here?"

"Avaric, of course."

"Avaric! What? Avaric, like, the guy who broke my arm, Avaric? You're joking, right?"

Galinda flushed. "I thought you just said I should go for it, and not to listen to what anyone else said, it was my happiness that mattered. What happened to that?"

"That was before I knew it was Avaric. Galinda, he's a creep! I can't imagine a worse guy. Why don't you just go date a mass murderer while you're at it?" Elphaba was raving now, disgusted at the thought of Avaric even remotely close to her roommate, let alone dating her, or kissing her, or coming back to the room with her where Elphaba would be forced to watch the degenerate scum corrupt her best friend. She was going to be sick.

"He's not that bad!" Galinda pouted, crossing her arms as she sat up on the end of the bed now. "You just don't know him like I do."

"Galinda, he broke my arm. How much more proof do you need?"

"He did apologize, and that was a long time ago. Besides, you've kind of got a way of rubbing people the wrong way."

"Are you saying I deserved it?" Her face was glowing now, rage coursing through her veins.

"No! Of course not. I'm just saying, he's changed a lot since then. He's willing to put it behind us and start over."

Sullenly, Elphaba crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not."

They fell silent at that, neither one willing to consider the other's point. When Galinda finally spoke, her voice was small and quiet, "I really like him, Elphaba. I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

Equally defeated, Elphaba answered, "And I can't help but despise him."

Disappointed, a sadness swallowed the room until Elphaba just had to get out. She had to talk to Fiyero. Maybe he could find a way to fix this, like he always managed to do. She left without much more explanation to Galinda than that she had to meet Fiyero, and the blonde merely nodded with an uncharacteristic gloomy expression.

Storming over to the coffee shop the boys had planned to go to, Elphaba fumed about how Avaric somehow always managed to ruin her day. Once in the door, she flung herself into the seat across from him, scowling at the unfairness of life.

Perplexed, he asked her, "What happened to you?"

She merely huffed in response, afraid if she told him now, her shrieks of rage would undoubtedly draw the attention of their other project. The cynic in her rose again, and she glared around the room. Why couldn't love be more sensible? Why couldn't people have crushes on the right person for a change?


	24. The Trouble with Triples

Fiyero arranged a forced calm expression on his face even as he watched Lzuad flopped on _his_ bed beside _his_ girlfriend, pulling _his _pillow over the boy's stupid face. "Ugh, this is taking too long," Lzuad sighed dramatically, and Elphaba patted his arm.

Fiyero didn't roll his eyes, but it was a miracle. Elphaba's habits were beginning to wear off on him. "Good things come to those who wait," he barked.

"Besides, this is nowhere near what Fiyero put up with before we started dating," Elphaba pointed out, sparing Fiyero a sweet smirk.

Lzuad pulled the pillow off his face, rolling over on his side and nearer to her. "Well, that's good enough proof for me. If your sister is anything like you, than she's well worth the wait." Coming from anyone else, that would have sounded sweet, but he managed to roll in such a slight, subtly sleazy tone that it was quite disturbing, at least to Fiyero. Elphaba squeezed Lzuad's shoulder, kissed Fiyero on the cheek, and disappeared to class. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Hard to say. Don't get in a hurry, Lzuad. You don't want to rush her," Fiyero chastised with more patience than he felt. In truth, he was as impatient for Lzuad to have a girlfriend as the other boy was. The sooner Lzuad was occupied with Nessa, the sooner Fiyero would have more alone time with his angel.

Lzuad sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's all you ever say. Don't rush this, don't push that. How did you ever end up with Elphaba? It seems like you never want to make a move."

His words were sharp when he answered, "Well, I did end up with Elphaba, didn't I? And she was absolutely worth every second. Look, if you want fast and easy, you should probably be looking in a different area."

Lzuad walked out, tossing a "Fine," behind him. Fiyero ran his hands through his hair. Why on earth had he agreed to help Lzuad? The boy was insufferably arrogant and obnoxious.

The next time Fiyero saw Lzuad, he was walking Elphaba to class, trying to weasel her books away from her. Fiyero jogged to catch up, kissing Elphaba's cheek as he smoothly slipped her books out of her arms. She rolled her eyes at him, but mercifully didn't argue. Catching her hand in his, he teased her, "You know, you could have waited for me."

Lzuad strode off, and Fiyero felt triumphant for a moment so he indulged in a lingering kiss when Elphaba. Imagine his annoyance when Lzuad returned, grinning. "I asked her out."

"What?" his neck snapped as he whipped around to face Lzuad. "I told you to wait."

Lzuad merely shrugged, "Well, she said yes. We're on for Saturday." He turned to face Elphaba, taking her hand. "I did kind of promise you guys would double date with us. I hope that's okay."

Fiyero barely restrained the urge to shake him until his teeth rattled. Elphaba hated double dates, and Fiyero hated anything that caused her discomfort. "Then I guess you should have asked us first."

"Why? You just would have said no. That's all you ever say," Lzuad sighed. "Elphaba, please? It would mean a lot to me, and Nessa said it would make her feel a lot more comfortable. You guys want to help me, right?"

She shifted uneasily, and Fiyero was about to tell him off for guilt tripping her like that when she reluctantly agreed. He started to argue, but she headed him off before he said anything. "If it helps, we'll do it."

Lzuad beamed at her, kissing her cheek a little too long for Fiyero's taste. "Thanks Faba. You're the best. Love ya." The last part Fiyero could live with mostly because it was followed by the guy leaving. Once, they were alone, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Fae, are you sure you don't mind?"

Her lips connected with his tenderly, and he felt her smile. "I'm sure." He whispered his love in her ear, and she returned it with another sweet kiss. Altogether, they ended up quite late to their next class.

* * *

­­­­

Elphaba answered the door, fidgeting, and Fiyero pulled her to him at once. "It'll be over before you know it." She smiled gratefully at him, which only made him feel worse for the news he was about to give her. "Um, I'm not sure how you'll take this, but Galinda heard about the date. She...uh…asked if it could be a triple date."

"With Avaric?" Elphaba hissed, pulling free. "You told her no, right?"

His eyes gave him away before he had a chance to say, "Actually, Lzuad is the one who invited her to come along. He told me on the way here. Too chicken to tell you himself, I'm sure."

"I'm not going." She crossed her arms in front of herself. "I hate him. No, I don't just hate him, I loathe him. I can't stand to be in the same room as him, let alone go on a double date.."

"Triple date," he interjected brainlessly.

"…with him. I'm not going."

"Ok," he nodded, pulling her back in his arms. "You don't have to, but it would probably hurt Galinda's feelings." Her face fell as she recognized the truth of that. "You know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I'll be there with you the whole time, and we can always leave early."

"Like as soon as it starts?" she smirked.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Whatever you want."

"Fine," she relented. "Just…keep him away from me."

Arms around her again, he kissed her long and softly. "Trust me, I plan on keeping you all to myself anyway." His answer was a bright smile, and she relaxed in his arms, returning his kisses until the others came to interrupt them. Elphaba immediately stiffened when she caught sight of Avaric, but she managed a _very_ tense smile in greeting to her roommate.

He was beginning to think the evening might go relatively smoothly until Avaric approached Elphaba. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, alright, about everything that happened last year. I can't believe what an ass I was to you. I am truly sorry for all the hurt I know I caused you, and I wish more than anything I could take it back. I really do."

"Touching," her lips a thin line that almost disappeared off her face. "And I'm supposed to, what, just forgive you. Just like that. You made my life a living hell. Oz, you broke my arm! And now I'm supposed to forgive you just because you say you're sorry?"

He winced. "Look, I totally get why you hate me, I do. I completely deserve it. But Galinda doesn't. It kills her that we don't get along, and I really like her. I was hoping we could put the past behind us and start over. What do you say?"

Fiyero watched hopefully. He and Avaric had been close friends for so long, and even after that horrible incident, he missed his old friend. True, he completely sided with Elphaba that Avaric had been thoroughly loathsome, but Fiyero felt a surge of hope in Avaric's speech that the monster who had taken over his friend might actually be gone.

Elphaba stared at him for a long moment, and then her eyes flicked to Galinda, tensely watching them from across the room as she pretending to be focused on the conversation she was having with Nessa. "Just stay away from me." Fiyero knew she hadn't forgiven him, or even probably believed the apology, but Elphaba had a real weakness for Galinda. Anything to make her friend happy.

Avaric didn't push it, retreating to the blonde's side before Elphaba could change her tacit agreement to a cease fire.

They were only slightly late for their dinner reservations, and luckily, their table was still vacant. He pulled Elphaba's chair out for her, as Galinda choose the seat on Elphaba's other side. The conversation was a little strained, but Fiyero was pleased to see Lzuad and Nessa hitting it off. Elphaba was stabbing brutally at her salad, and he slid his arm around her with a reassuring smile.

Lzuad was making small talk with Avaric now, his hand casually over Nessa's, who for her part was blushing as bright as a cherry tomato. "So, Avaric, what are you studying?"

"Politics," he gave a charismatic smile. "I've always had a knack for getting along with others."

Elphaba scoffed softly, but not very discreetly. The others turned to look at her curiously. "What? What are you all staring at?" she glared at them before spearing a carrot onto her fork with enough force to behead a lion.

Avaric continued, trying to act as if nothing had happened. "I'm actually hoping to work for the Wizard someday."

She openly glared at him now. "As if the Wizard would let you work for him. He has no need for your _talents _with propaganda," she sneered.

Avaric's mouth was frozen open in mid-reply, and he merely shut his mouth with a clack as his cheeks burned red. The others were staring at each other awkwardly, so Fiyero calmly changed the subject until he could whisper to Elphaba to cut it out. She may not like Avaric, but he was Galinda's date after all.

The conversation had wandered to dessert, and Galinda described in detail how much she loved strawberry cake. "It's sweet and pink. What's not to love?" There was a collective chuckle at that as everyone thought the same thing – how Galinda.

"You know who makes a great cake," Elphaba interjected randomly, "Boq. He's actually a fantastic cook. Has he ever made anything for you, Galinda? I'm sure he would if you asked." Fiyero knew at once what she was doing, trying to turn Galinda from the hated Avaric to her intended suitor according to Elphaba's plan, and he shook his head at her distinct lack of timing.

Nessa winced, and Lzuad squeezed her hand as he said, "Actually, you know I'm quite the cook also. I'd love to cook for you sometime, Nessa. What do you like to eat?" Fiyero was impressed, glad to not be the only one keeping peace now. Who would have guessed that Lzuad could serve a purpose after all?

"Well, I like…"

Elphaba interrupted, her voice strangely louder than normal, "Didn't Boq come see you the other day? He's always so nice to you Galinda." Galinda glanced around nervously, not sure what to do with Elphaba's odd behavior. "You know, I bet Boq would help you with that homework you were having trouble with if you asked him."

"I thought you were going to help me," Galinda sounded hurt, and Fiyero took over before Elphaba could answer.

"Of course she is. Elphaba, do you have a second?"

"Why?" She murdered another carrot.

He smiled at the group, whispering in her ear so the others couldn't hear. "Look, maybe you should lay off the whole Boq subject. Galinda's date is right here," Elphaba snorted, and he sighed. "Besides, it's probably not the best idea to spend all night praising Boq in front of your sister if we're trying to set her up with Lzuad."

"Oh yeah," she whispered back, her eyes glued to her hands in her lap. "Fine, I won't say anything else about Boq. Okay?"

Her argumentative tone really took him by surprise. "Hey, Fae look at me." She complied. "Do you want to go? You don't seem very…happy."

She shook her head. "Let's stay." He started to argue, but she repeated herself with her unreasonable tone of finality that he had come to recognize was pointless to fight.

"You're sure?" he clarified anyway. Her curt nod was all the answer she would spare him, attention back on Galinda's side of the table. He had never seen this much of the back of her head in his life.

"All better?" Avaric stupidly asked, and Elphaba glowered at him.

"Shut up," she barked, but thankfully, she declined to acknowledge his existence further until after the desserts were being brought out.

Lzuad fed Nessa a bite of his pie cutely, and Avaric decided to do the same with his tiramisu for Galinda when he knocked over her glass of water. If Elphaba hadn't leapt out of the way, she would have had some pretty nasty burned on her arms and lap. Furious, Elphaba screamed at him, "I knew it! You are such a lying prick!"

His eyes wide and his hands held up in surrender, he said, "Elphaba, I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I swear."

"Yeah, right! And I'm the next Ozma. What is wrong with you?"

"Elphaba, really, you have to believe me…" He reached out to grab her hand, and Fiyero winced.

"Stay away from me!" She yanked her arm away. "You tried to kill me!"

"Okay, you're blowing this way out of proportion." His face was red with embarrassment. "Look, just sit down. You're causing a commotion."

"I don't cause commotion; I am one, right?" she hissed sarcastically as she turned away to hide her shaking hands.

"That's for sure," Avaric mumbled under his breath, and Elphaba turned back with a frightening scowl on her face. She grabbed her drink and dumped the contents unceremoniously on his head, emptying the entire glass to drip red drops over his white shirt. She seethed, "You are a worthless, arrogant swine, and I hope you drown in your own vomit, you deceitful brute."

Fiyero broke the stunned silence, saying softly, "Okay, that was a bit far there Fae."

She blushed at the disapproval in his voice. "How can you all believe that act of his?"

Fiyero apologized quietly and excused them from the others who were still sitting in shocked silence, and drug her to the small hallway by the restrooms. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I understand where you are coming from, believe me I do, but Elphaba…"

"Don't 'but Elphaba' me! He threw water at me!" she pulled away from him.

"He didn't. It was an accident, Elphaba. I saw it."

"How can you believe him?" she shrieked. "He hasn't changed a bit! He just wants to torment me again, and damn it, I'm not going to let him break my other arm."

"Elphaba," he softened, reaching out for her hand as he heard the fear and hurt in her voice. She pulled back, pushing him angrily.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Fiyero. How could you side with him?" It killed him to hear the tears threatening in her voice, and he wished he could just get her to reason with him.

"I _am_ on your side, Elphaba." She just shook her head angrily and stormed away from him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she tossed on her shoulder as she gathered her things. "I'm obviously not wanted here."

"Elphaba, wait. Come on, I'll walk you home," he appealed, grabbing for her hand again, but she shoved him away angrily

"Leave me alone," she barked angrily, "And don't follow me." She stalked out of the restaurant before Fiyero could stop her. He started to chase after her when Lzuad grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, no offense man, but I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

It was a miracle that he didn't deck the self-righteous twit right there. "Well she can't walk back by herself," he growled. If something happened to her because of a quarrel they'd had, he couldn't live with himself.

Lzuad whispered something to Nessa before standing up again. "Look, I'll go after her and walk her back. Then I'll meet you guys later." He slid some money by his plate to cover his and Nessa's dinner before he disappeared into the quickly darkening night. Fiyero sat back down, head in hands, and Galinda squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe we should just call it a night?" she asked, undoubtedly as worried as he was about Elphaba. He nodded gratefully, and the whole way home, he tried to pinpoint exactly what had gone so wrong.


	25. A Walk with Lzuad

Elphaba stormed away from the restaurant, furious at the entire group. True, Avaric was the main source of her rage, but the rest of them just stood there, blaming her as Avaric worked his usual tricks. She had tried to be a good sport, and even when the night was dragging painfully against her nerves, she had tried to tough it out for Fiyero's and Galinda's sakes. They desperately wanted her to get along with Avaric, but when he had thrown the water at her in the thinly veiled guise of spilling Galinda's water, she had snapped. She couldn't believe that Fiyero had chastised her in front of everyone, as if it were her fault that he was trying to burn her!

A part of her knew she was overreacting, but the betrayal she felt was still too intense to admit what responsibility she might bear herself. Why hadn't anyone even spoken up for her at all? Why had they coerced her into this farce of a date? And Fiyero – that was the worst. She'd never before doubted his devotion or support. How could he have sided with that vile cretin? It was bad enough that Galinda insisted on dating the monster, but she could at least attribute that to the stupidity wrought by popularity and hormones. Fiyero had no such excuse.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around herself at the thought of Fiyero. Probably more than anything, it hurt that Fiyero hadn't come after her. True, she had told him not to, but he _always _came after her. Absolutely always. She sniffed back a rogue tear before it could wreak its havoc on her skin. Well, if he didn't want her now, then she was right to leave. Her agitated brain wallowed in self-pity momentarily, hoping something terrible happened to her to punish him for leaving her like this. Then he'd regret not following her. Even as the thought came, she banished it, knowing she would never really want him to be so miserable or guilt-ridden.

"Elphaba, wait!" She spun around to see behind her, hoping she had misheard the voice and Fiyero really had come for her, but it wasn't him. Disappointment flooded her as Lzuad jogged up to her. "Hey, you alright?"

She scoffed, "Peachy." Lips in a thin line, she continued her journey back to campus, hoping against reason he would go away.

"I'm sorry you had such a crummy time. Let me walk you back, please?" he cajoled, and she surrendered, knowing Fiyero would at least feel better later that she had had an escort, even though it was such a useless one. She spared only a sharp nod, wrapping her anger around herself to head off any other show of emotion in front of her new audience.

The walk back was a silent one as Lzuad was not brave enough to challenge her icy demeanor past the few initials stabs at conversation. When they finally reached the edge of campus, she expected him to branch off toward his dorm, or even back to his date. Oh, Nessa. She felt a crash of guilt at having ruined her sister's first date with the boy now walking beside her. "You can go, you know. I'm sure Nessa is waiting for you," she dismissed him, but he took her hand with a squeeze.

"Nessa can wait. You're my friend, Faba. I'm not going to abandon you."

She felt a prickle of emotion behind her eyelids at that, feeling quite exactly that - abandoned, and she squeezed Lzuad's hand back. "Thank you," she whispered, fighting back thoughts of who she'd rather be hearing that from.

"Anything for you Faba," he kissed her hand gently, and the tears overwhelmed her as he'd unconsciously uttered the exact words Fiyero had told her so long ago, etched in her memory by the fire of that first kiss. "Hey, hey now. Don't cry sweetheart," he consoled softly, taking her in his arms. "It's going to be okay. I'm here."

He held her for a brief moment until she remembered herself and steeled her pathetic emotions. Pride gave her strength to pull away, and she sniffed, "I'm sorry, Lzuad. This is pathetic." She struggled to regain her stoic façade, the coolness that had served her so well in past instances.

"You know, you're allowed to cry. Oz, you are allowed to _feel_, Faba." He pulled her back to him for a tight hug. "And I don't think you could be pathetic if you tried." He released her after dropping a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Lzuad. You're a good friend." She spared him a smile, albeit a small one.

He beamed back at her. "I'm honored." Then he pulled her to his side, dropping his arm around her shoulders. "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

By the time they reached her dorm, Elphaba was exhausted, more emotionally than physically – although walking so far in heels was not exactly an easy task. Crage Hall had never been a more welcome sight, and she limped eagerly the rest of the way there, her heel having broken shortly after they'd reached campus. She almost bolted from Lzuad's embrace, ready to retreat and lick her wounds in private.

Unfortunately, he was not so willing to release her. "Do you want me to walk you up, or would you rather talk out here?"

"Neither," she answered honestly. "Goodnight Lzuad."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "Elphaba, you need to talk to someone about what happened tonight, or else you'll just bottle it up and explode at everyone again."

She pulled her hand back with a cool glare, "Are you saying I overreacted?"

"No," he countered carefully, and she felt a hint of disappointment as she almost heard Fiyero's voice whisper yes. Fiyero would have stood up to her, but then Fiyero had let her walk back alone. "I'm saying I'm your friend," Lzuad continued, "and you can vent to me. Don't you trust me?"

She sighed. "What if I don't want to vent?"

He gave her an appraising look, but didn't call her on it. Why did she feel that pang of disappointment again? "Faba, please?"

"Stop calling me that," she huffed, taking out her annoyance on him for not being the boy who should be here. It was unfair, but she wasn't feeling particularly fair at the moment. Besides if he was so hell-bent on her venting, he could deal with it. "Unless my name is just too difficult for you."

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," he stressed her full name, and she crossed her arms stubbornly, still spoiling for a fight. "Now what is it that's bothering you?"

"Right now, you're what's bothering me," she lashed out. "I just want to go inside and change shoes, ok?"

"That's fine," he answered, "I'll come inside with you."

She crossed her arms in front of her, knowing Fiyero would hate it if she had Lzuad in her bedroom alone. Angry with him or not, she still loved him, and she wouldn't be so cruel as to deliberately hurt him like that. "Never mind, I guess I'll stay outside." She flopped on the bench in front of the dorm, sliding her ruined heel off and rubbing the tender muscles of her aching feet.

Lzuad dropped onto the bench beside her, smoothly sliding his hand in her way and taking over the massage himself. As much as she wanted to pull away, it felt really good on her aching muscles, and she figured it was innocent enough. "So, tell me, what happened to make you so upset?"

"As if you don't already know," she said, rolling her eyes. At his blank expression, she elaborated, "Everyone knows what Avaric did to me last year. He made my life an unfortunately quite public nightmare."

"Elphaba," Lzuad pointed out, "I wasn't here last year." She blushed as she realized her mistake and related the story, relishing in the shocked gasp Lzuad made when she got to the attack and the words of outrage when she described the rumors. "What a total prick!" Lzuad exclaimed. "No wonder you hate him." She beamed at him. If she weren't so in love with a certain prince, she could have kissed him as someone finally supported her indignation.

Smiling genuinely now, she felt the animosity toward Avaric just flow out of her as she ranted to Lzuad about everything, relaxing against his shoulder as he offered a friendly pat on the back every so often.

"You're a really good listener," Elphaba blushed when she thought of all she'd revealed. She was normally such a private person, but when she got angry, it was hard for her to control her mouth.

He smiled at her, squeezing her arm. "You're easy to listen to. I'm really glad we're friends."

"Me too." Her blush grew exponentially as he kept smiling down at her. "Oh wow, we've been out here a while," she said, noticing the time. "I'm sure Nessa is wondering when you're getting back. She's probably worried by now. You should go."

He shook his head, unconcerned. "Nessa can wait. You're more important."

She blinked at him in surprise before reacting. "Really, Nessa is not very understanding about such things. You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Elphaba." He tilted her face up to meet his eyes, and suddenly she had a very bad feeling about all this.

"No, really, Lzuad, you should leave now." She pulled back uncomfortably, rubbing her arms awkwardly.

Hurt flashed for a second on his face. "I'm sorry, did I offend you or say something wrong?" The too fresh memory of her overreaction at dinner and the consequences that would later bring compelled her to prevent another such disaster – particularly with what was practically her last friend left speaking to her.

"No, Lzuad, of course not. I'm just very tired."

"I understand." He smiled at her again, pulling her into another hug. "Just promise me if you need anything – anything at all – that you'll call me."

She really was lucky to be blessed with such understanding men in her life, and she felt another sudden pang for Fiyero. Perhaps she would go see him after Lzuad finally left. On a whim, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Lzuad really had been a great friend, and she was touched by his concern. "Thank you Lzuad, for, well, everything."

He blinked at her a moment, then without any warning, descended into a kiss straight on her shocked lips. While it was chaste, it was far from a kiss that could be considered friendly, and Elphaba immediately tried to break away. How could she put this gently? "Lzuad, I - "

"Fae?" No. Surely fate wasn't that cruel. She spun around only to see Galinda staring back, her hand clapped over her mouth, and beside her a very white-faced Fiyero. His brows were wrinkled in confusion, but a deep pain that broke Elphaba's heart was all too present in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Without a word, he hung his head, and turned away.

"No, Fiyero, wait. It's not what you think, really," she started, pulling out of Lzuad's embrace and racing after Fiyero, but he was already retreating. Elphaba was fast, faster than Fiyero usually, but she'd taken her shoes off and been handicapped by that unfortunate limp. She only got a few feet before she caught a tree root, twisting her ankle painfully.

Helplessly, she cried out after him, swatting Lzuad away as he tried to help her up. "Fiyero! Please, don't go, Fiyero…"

* * *


	26. Blame

Elphaba sighed heavily, her chin on her hand as she sullenly watched the rain trace its patterns on the window. Even the weather was out to get her lately, it seemed. She limped over to her bed and pulled out a well worn book that did little to distract her despite its intriguing plot.

Galinda slid silently out from the bathroom, pausing for a regretful look at her roommate who merely turned over to face the wall. She heard the click of the door as Galinda headed out to wherever it was the pretty blonde went. Then came the muffled voices of a boy, probably Boq, talking to Galinda in the hallway. It seemed the silence that had descended on Elphaba had reverberated throughout the dorm, echoing in the hushed whispers of those around her.

Listlessly, Elphaba turned the page that she hadn't really read so much as seen. It had not been a good week. She closed her eyes as her gut twisted, but she quickly repressed the thoughts. Another page flipped, and Galinda and Boq (ha, she had been right) entered softly.

"Elphie?" Galinda's voice hovered near tears, and though Elphaba was facing the wall, she could imagine Boq placing a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Elphie, please talk to me. I've said I'm sorry. I don't know what more to say."

Elphaba huffed, turning this page a bit too violently and ripping a small tear in it.

"Ok," Galinda answered meekly, "well we're going to the café if you'd like to come. You don't have to talk to me, but at least you'd get something to eat." When she still hadn't received any acknowledgement, Galinda threw herself against her roommate in a tentative embrace. "Please, Elphie. You've got to leave the room. I'm…we're so worried about you."

Elphaba shrugged the girl off, drawing herself into a small, sharp ball of green flesh.

Galinda sniffed, but stood. "Ok. If you change your mind, you know where to find us." She hesitated at the door, "I love you, Elphie. You're still my best friend."

Elphaba snorted, hiding her eyes in her book for fear that a glimmer of wetness might betray the emotion she blinked back. When the door clicked shut, and Elphaba buried her head into her pillow like an ostrich in the sand.

How had this all happened? It had only been a week, and Elphaba had somehow lost everyone she cared about. After that damn boy had kissed her, she had tried to go after Fiyero despite Lzuad's and Galinda's restraint to treat her ankle. She had even snuck out, half-falling, half-crawling toward Fiyero, but Lzuad had caught her at the dorm's entrance, removing her back to her room.

Trapped and so very angry, Elphaba had lashed out at the one person she knew whole-heartedly deserved her wrath – Avaric. It was all his fault, really. If he hadn't forced his way back into her life to torment her further, she'd have never left to be escorted by Lzuad, stupid idiot that he was, who would never have thought she wanted to kiss him.

Galinda hadn't agreed, and Elphaba had fought with her for several hours before declaring her ultimatum. Galinda refused to stop seeing Avaric, so Elphaba refused to speak to her until she did. How could her best friend so completely side with her worst enemy, literally choosing him over her?

Lzuad had apologized repeatedly for misunderstanding, but the damage had been done. She'd finally tired of hearing his confessions after the millionth time, sending him off to anywhere else. That had been straight to her sister, apparently, for within about ten minutes, Nessa was outside her door, berating her for "stealing" her new boyfriend. As if she would want Lzuad when she had had Fiyero.

Fiyero. She curled into herself further. She missed him so much. Elphaba had never imagined herself as the type to wallow in self-pity over the likes of a boy, but his absence in her life now was like an open wound, bleeding her will to breathe.

She had run to him as soon as she could, of course, and tried to reason with him. Fiyero had believed her that she hadn't wanted the kiss. He knew her better than that. But she had encouraged Lzuad, he'd said. He'd told her that she should have known better, that he'd been warning her about Lzuad this whole time and she hadn't believed him. They'd argued, and what a disaster that had been.

Maybe she should have listened to Fiyero, but Lzuad's intentions had seemed so clearly innocent to her. And how could it be that the universally hated green girl could really have two boys interested in her? No, it was perfectly logical that she would have interpreted his actions as mere friendship.

So where did that leave her? Not wrong, but not right. Not hated, but not loved. Alone. It left her alone.

Well, she had lived alone before. She could do just fine on her own. She surrounded herself with a cold anger in the unfairness of it all, punished for a kiss she hadn't wanted, and wrapped in injustice, she found that familiar numbness which would carry her through.

She turned another page in her book, shutting her mind to all but the rain's melancholy melody.

* * *

Elphaba dressed silently, slipping from the room well before the blonde awoke. She forced a third an apple down her throat before trudging out into the wet landscape. It was too early to arrive at class, even for her, so she sought shelter at the vacant library. The doors were locked this early, so she settled into the hollow where door met stairs.

"So now you're here before it even opens?" A voice startled her from the book she'd brought.

She quirked a half-hearted smile. "Well, at least it's expected of _me_. What are you doing here?"

Boq sat beside her, "You know, you should really talk to her."

"Yes, well, I'll leave that to you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it enough for the both of us."

"Look," Boq said, "she's really worried about you. We all are. You're not yourself lately, ignoring Galinda and fighting with Fiyero." Elphaba lurched up, tossing her materials haphazardly into her knapsack, but Boq caught her arm. "Elphie, we're your friends. Just…talk to them. Work it out." She just stood there, mutely staring at her feet as she struggled to remember how to breathe. "He misses you, you know."

"Leave me alone Boq," she warned. "Just, go away."

"I don't think…" he started, but she interrupted.

"Nobody asked you, Boq. What, you think you can just magically fix everything? You don't have a clue. I don't want your help, Boq, and I don't want you to play little master peacemaker. I just want you to leave me the hell alone!" she said, her voice a knife, vicious and sharp.

"I just want to help," he sounded hurt, but she didn't care. She had no room left to care anymore, only sweet, numbing anger.

"Go run along and play with Galinda," she spat out.

He frowned and released her arm. "If that's what you want."

Something about the wounded tone in his voice managed to break the anger, and she softened despite herself. "Boq, I'm sorry."

He held up a hand, shaking his head sadly. "You know, you make it really hard for anyone to stay friends with you. Maybe if you'd stop being so angry, you'd see that it's not a giant conspiracy against you. Some of us just actually care about you; for whatever insane reason, some of us really just want you to be happy." He took two steps away from her before tossing over his shoulder, "You should talk to her, Elphaba, before you managed to push her so far away that you can't get her back."

She bit her trembling lip as she watched him walk away. Damn that munchkin if he didn't know right where to hit.

A glance at the clock told her that it was too late to do anything about it now as class was starting in a few minutes. She abandoned her usual seat for one as far away from Lzuad as she could manage. Elphaba ducked when he waved at her before pulling out her notes in preparation for today's lecture.

Then the world froze when he walked in. Fiyero met her eyes, and she felt a tiny flurry of hope, one that died when he hung his head and retreated to sit by Avaric. Damn Avaric. Even her anger couldn't distract her from the piercing stab of abandonment she felt then, and for another time today she struggled to keep her face calm even if nothing else in her was.

"He looks miserable, doesn't he?"

She spun around, huffing an annoyed, "What, are you stalking me now?"

Boq rolled his eyes. "You're actually in my seat."

"Oh, sorry." She skulked over to a free seat beside him.

"You could always apologize," Boq pointed out.

"You could always shut up," she tossed back, sneaking another painful look of her love consorting with her hate. "Do you mind, I'm trying to take notes?" Boq rolled his eyes again, but thankfully kept his comments to himself.

* * *

Elphaba felt as if she would explode. Anger had so consumed her that it almost frightened her in those rare moments that she allowed herself to feel anything else. Part of her (perhaps her reason) had to acknowledge that she had taken things too far, but it just hurt so badly.

Why? She didn't need anyone. She was strong, independent, self-reliant. Always had been. What was the loss, really, in a bubble-headed blonde and a brainlessly popular boy?

_Everything_, that traitorous voice whispered in her head, and she bit her lip to silence it.

She forced her mind to go blank and focused on the task of walking to class instead. That was the solution – keep busy, keep angry, keep moving. Then there would be no more room for those damn whispers, for the hurt. She did just that, occupying her thoughts with equations and assignments, magical properties and political philosophies. She sought solace in her work.

Then she heard whispers not from the recesses of her mind, but from the recesses of the hallway. "I don't understand what is wrong with that girl. I'm just glad Fiyero's finally rid of her." Every muscle contracted at that, and she was paralyzed in place as she recognized it as Avaric's voice. "But I don't see why she has to be such a bitch to Galinda. She's got her crying all the time now." Elphaba's fists curled tightly enough to draw blood.

"Such a waste of a pretty face, Galinda crying," a second voice said.

"I can think of a couple better ways to use that face, eh, Avaric?" a third boy said. "It's gotta be hard to get laid with a weepy girlfriend." She was shaking now, eyes rolled back in her head as she struggled to maintain some control.

"That's Avaric for you, though. I bet you're still getting some, am I right?" There was silence, then loud cheers and shouts of laughter as Avaric must have confirmed it.

Elphaba snapped, wild-eyed as she flew around the corner. "Elphaba!" Avaric said, having the decency to look both scared and sheepish. She pulled her fist back and slammed it into the closest boy's face, following it with a sharp kick to the groin of the lewd one on the right. The others scattered quickly, falling all over each other in their flight.

Avaric, meanwhile, stood rooted to the spot in shock. When her glare fell on him, he shouted out for help before turning to run. His shouts turned to screams as he was lifted off the ground, flying back toward her. She never had learned to control her magic when she was angry.

Elphaba pinned him to the wall, hand at his throat, and he stammered and begged her to let him go. She faltered at the look of utter terror in his eyes, but that day Avaric had broken her arm flashed in her mind. Her fear hadn't saved her then, and his wouldn't stop justice now. "You," she hissed, tremors flowing through her as rage replaced blood, "You're the one responsible. You did this."

"For what?" he voice breaking. Her fingers tightened on his throat, and he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I swear. Just please, for Lurline's sake, put me down."

"Fae, put him down. Now."

"Fiyero?" she turned, and at the sight of his stern look, she felt her anger melting into guilt.

"Elphaba, what are you doing? Avaric?" Galinda's voice came from her other side, and Elphaba turned to see the most heartbreaking look of betrayal that had ever existed settled on her best friend's face. Tears fell from Galinda's eyes as Boq put his arm around her, shooting Elphaba a look of such disgust.

Her head swiveled from one look of disappointment to the other. Elphaba dropped Avaric without another word, and before he'd even crashed to the ground, she'd stridden through the crowd that had gathered and away from those who had once loved her. She walked as far as she could before she collapsed, trying in vain to escape those haunting eyes. For the first time since she could remember, she let herself cry.


	27. Fever

AN: For danderson, the luckiest and most deserving of all. Sorry this is so late.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, and especially those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate all the feedback. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Fiyero spared a moment to check on Avaric, who was now stammering apologies and sobs left and right. From the sound of it, Elphaba had been provoked, and Galinda was red-faced when she heard Avaric's confession. Boq turned a similar shade and raised his fist to punch Avaric himself at the assault on the blonde's reputation until Galinda set her hand on his arm. Boq dropped his hand, sparing only a hateful, "You pathetic asshole. You don't deserve a girl like Galinda."

Leaving them to their own devices, Fiyero shoved his way through the crowd of gawkers in the direction Elphaba had fled. There was no sight of her, and considering how fast she was, he knew there was little chance of him catching her now. Still, he had to find her. She was obviously upset, and not just from Avaric. He couldn't leave her like this. With a weary sigh, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and began what promised to be a long search.

As he'd feared, it took well over an hour of searching through the forest to discover her prone form blending with the grass. She was shaking, and any lingering thoughts of chastisement vanished. He rushed to her side, and with a soft voice, called her name. She didn't answer. "Fae, please, look at me," he knelt beside her, tilted her face up to him.

The long, angry red marks coursing down her cheeks drew a sharp gasp from him. "Sweet Oz! Elphaba, what happened? Are you alright?" She nodded bravely, only to be betrayed when a teardrop escaped her swollen eyelids and trailed a new line of burns in its path. As soon as he realized what the welts meant, he furiously struggled to wipe all the tears away. They wouldn't stop coming, and he winced as he fought the flood of poison leaking from her eyes.

He pulled her to him, hoping his shirt could absorb the tears faster than his fingers could. "Sh, it's all going to be okay now." he said as he cradled her against him and dropped a kiss on her head before he could censor himself. Her skin was on fire, and for a second he thought the tears must be burning his skin as well. He certainly _felt_ allergic to her tears.

"Fiyero?" her voice was shaky, uncertain.

He gathered her closer and rocked her, soothing her back and hair. "Yes, baby, I'm right here. I've got you. You're okay now." At this she shuddered with a new wave of tears, he hoped of relief, but either way they were injurious. "Fae, listen to me. I need you to try not to cry, alright? Can you do that for me?"

She sniffed and nodded, fighting back the tears. The sight of her soft crying was more unsettling than Galinda's most dramatic sobs, which was saying a lot. He felt her forehead, now certain that it was a fierce fever heating her skin so. He had to get her to the hospital. Picking her lanky form up in his arms, he carried her as carefully and quickly as he could back through the woods to help.

"Fiyero?" He couldn't help the stab of fear when he heard how weak her voice sounded. "I'm so sorry, Yero. I never meant to. Please."

"Hush now. I know." Fiyero kissed her forehead gently, wincing at how much hotter it had gotten just in the time it had taken him to reach the tree line. "I'm sorry, too, angel."

"No, you were right." He chanced a glance only to see her eyes rolled back in her head. "And Galinda… I'm so sorry."

He tightened his hold on her until he feared it was hurting her. "Sh, save your strength, Fae. Don't worry; I'm going to take care of you. You're going to be okay." He kept his reassurances up more for himself than her. She clung to him lightly, and he could just prayed he could live up to her trust.

If something happened to her…he couldn't even complete the thought. He had already lost her for a week; he couldn't live without her for a second longer.

Fiyero finally reached the clinic, feeling as if an eternity had slipped away in the journey. He cursed loudly when he saw the door was locked. What kind of clinic wasn't open for emergencies?

Elphaba stirred at his outburst, and he quieted her as he thought about what to do. Surely there was a doctor that would make a house call for the right price. Fiyero would pay every penny he owned if he had to. He started back to the dorms, trying to decide which room to take her to. If he took her home, he couldn't stay with her, which was wholly unacceptable to him at the moment. He couldn't help the superstition that if he left her, even for a second, something terrible would happen while she was out of his sight. He veered left and smuggled her into his room.

Fiyero set her carefully on his bed, and Elphaba curled up happily, mumbling something about how the sheets smelled like him. How desperately he had missed her! He brushed his hand over her face lightly, before pushing himself away to call the doctor.

With help on the way, he followed the doctor's suggestions and set a cool (dry) cloth on her forehead. The doctor had confidently admonished him not to worry, but that was impossible. He paced a bit and found a shirt of his for her to wear, but he couldn't bring himself to put it on her. Instead he set it beside her so she could change after the doctor had visited. Then he waited, which was probably the hardest part.

"Yero?" she tried to open her eyes to see him, and he pulled her to him.

"Hush, angel. I'm right here. Keep your eyes closed, okay Fae? I'm not going anywhere." She curled her fingers around his buttons as she so loved to do, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you still angry with me, Fiyero?" she said softly.

He rubbed her back as he cradled her to his chest. "I can never stay angry with you."

"Yes, you can," she argued weakly. "You broke up with me."

"Never," he kissed the top of her head. "We just had a fight. A bad fight, but just a fight. I would never leave you." She started to argue some more but he quieted her with another kiss. "We'll talk later, Fae. Now you need to rest." She struggled to stay awake and argue with him, so he hummed softly the lullaby that evoked memories of her with him in darkness and peace. "I see the moon…," his voice broke.

"And the moon sees me," she echoed back, her pretty voice growing heavy with sleep.

"And the moon sees the one I want to see," he whispered and kissed her forehead tenderly. He continued until she drifted off and faded into the kiss he let settle on her unaware lips.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, praying the doctor would hurry. After a while, he started to doze himself, exhausted by the long week of insomnia he'd had. His bed just hadn't felt right without her anymore, and he'd taken to napping in his chair by the door. Now, as Elphaba slept peacefully pillowed on his chest, the weight of her was like an anchor through the exhaustion and into beautiful rest.

Fiyero didn't wake until the knock on his door was a loud, quick rat-a-tat, no doubt the result of several precursors gone ignored. He slid out from Elphaba to answer it and felt a sharp stab of guilt when he felt how hot she was. "Sorry," he greeted the doctor, his hand running through his hair.

The doctor smiled kindly in that knowing way of those who play with life and death, "It's fine, son. Where is she?"

He led the doctor in, trying not to be annoyed by the man's obvious reaction to her skin tone. "That's not related," he grunted before the doctor could comment. "And she's beautiful," he dared the man to contradict him.

The doctor nodded curtly and went to work examining the drowsing girl. Fiyero hovered over the man's shoulder, trying to guess if his reaction to each test was a good sign or a bad one. The doctor gave him a knowing smile and patted him on the shoulder. He asked some questions, very few of which Fiyero had the answer to, and he cursed their stupid argument that had kept her away.

"Fiyero?" He turned toward the sleepy voice and took her hand.

"I'm here, Fae." Before he could help it, he kissed her hand. "Fae, the doctor's here, too. Do you think you could answer some of his questions?"

She nodded sleepily. After what seemed like an endless time, the doctor frowned, and Fiyero felt his heart drop in his otherwise petrified body. He motioned Fiyero to follow him to the hall, and he did so in two strides without sparing a breath. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor met his wide eyes, and a soft, sympathetic smile faded into the man's face. "I hope so, son." Then the smile vanished and a brusque recitation of medication and eventualities whizzed past Fiyero at lightning speed. "The next few hours will determine her probability of recovery. Keep her resting, and get some fluids in her. That and the medication is your best bet. I don't think she'll need to go to the hospital, but if she does, you can reach me more directly at this number."

Fiyero was nodding so much, he was afraid his head would bobble right off his neck, and yet, he couldn't seem to stop. "Thank you, Doctor. I really appreciate your help."

The doctor caught his arm before he could retreat. "Good luck. She must be a very special girl."

"She is."

He squeezed his arm. "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

It was a long night for the both of them. Elphaba tossed and turned relentlessly as her sweat soaked through his shirt. For his part, he could barely close his eyes before imagining her call for him. Every hour he had the unfortunate task of waking her to drink and take her medicine. Each hour it seemed she was more and more reluctant to wake.

The doctor had warned that her illness was dependent on the severity of her allergy, and judging from the welts swelling the sensitive skin around her eyes, it was far from mild. Fiyero paced, consumed in thoughts of how he was to blame until he was nearly desperately for her to forgive him. Yet, he didn't dare mention it when he woke her for fear that it would disturb her remarkably peaceful sleep.

He had never seen her sleep this much, or this well. It gave him some hope. A glance at the clock told him it was time to wake her again. "Fae," he stroked her cheek, carefully avoiding the welts which he noticed were a duller red than before. "Wake up." He kissed her forehead, noticing it felt cooler as well. "I know you don't want to, but the doctor said _every_ hour. Come on, wake up." He shook her lightly, and when the only answer was a soft flutter of her eyelashes, he panicked. He shouted her name, shaking her far less lightly than before, and she merely murmured his name and rolled over.

What did that mean? Was she alright? Was she worse? He paced as he fought the crushing indecision. Finally, he called the doctor. At the weary hello the phone issued, Fiyero launched into his dilemma, asking the doctor what to do. After a slew of questions, the doctor said, "Oh, good. She's going to be fine. Don't worry about waking her until the morning." And with further instructions for her care, the doctor gave a parting, "And try to get some sleep, too, son. I'm sure you've hardly closed your eyes all night."

Fiyero woke several hours later to soft lips wandering against his neck. He tried to think if he was allowed to kiss her back, but all that he could process was "Mmmmm." His fingers trailed through her hair, tangling it mercilessly as his renegade lips slid against her temple.

She nuzzled against him, and he knew then that she was still asleep. That particular kiss had never failed in their waking hours to make her giggle and blush. He cracked open an eye to see her distinctly blush-free. With a sigh, he untangled his fingers and forced his eyes all the way open. It was mid-morning, the sunlight already streaming in, and no doubt time for Elphaba's next round of medicine. One glance at her sleeping face made him pull her closer. The medicine could wait.

He let himself brush his lips across her hair, but nothing more personal until he knew how she felt in a more aware position. Even as late as it was, he hadn't slept but a few hours, and soon enough he was drifting back off with a wide yawn.

"I'd know that yawn anywhere," Elphaba said as she stirred, and Fiyero couldn't help but match the smile he heard in her voice. She rolled over on her side and felt his face gently. "Just making sure. Um, Yero? Why can't I open my eyes?"

His hand ran up and down her arm. "They're still pretty swollen. Do you," he cleared his throat, "remember everything that happened last night?"

At her long silence, he began to panic at his choice of words, blurting out obtuse clarifications until she laughed. "Yes, I do. For the most part, I'm assuming." He relaxed again until she whispered in a meek voice, "Thank you."

He squeezed her to him. "Anytime. I'm just so glad you're ok."

"Um, I guess we should…talk?"

"Oh. Yeah." If she was the one to bring it up, it was worse than he thought it was. The silence spread into eternity before he said, "So...what do you think?"

She sat up and drew her knees to her chest. "I don't know." She bit her lip. "I guess I was wr-wrong," she choked on the word. "I shouldn't have...well, a lot of things really. I understand if you never want to see me again."

The thought of that shook him, and so he said, "You know what I think?" He pulled her back to him, tilting her chin up before he remembered she couldn't open her eyes. "I think none of that matters anymore, because I don't know about you, but this last week has been hell. And I can't stand another second without you." He took a deep breath. "Because, well, I think I love you, Fae." She took in a quick breath, and he took her hands in his. "No, I know I love you, Fae. And I always will."

"What?" she shook her head, "After everything I did, you love me?"

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That's kind of what 'always' means."

She blushed and stammered a bit, until he thought his smile would stretch past the edge of his face. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing you don't mean." He kissed her hand. "And I mean that."

She nodded, thinking carefully. "Fiyero?"

He turned over her hand and placed a kiss in her palm, "Yes, my love?"

"Um," she blushed at his casual use of the term, "I…love you, too. Can we just forget all the stupid things I did the last couple weeks?"

"Only if you forget the stupid things _I_ did the last couple weeks."

She laughed and nodded. "That was surprising easy. I hope Galinda goes as well."

"Oh yeah?" he teased, feeling as if the weight of the worlds had drifted off his shoulders. "Let's see Galinda do this." He leaned down to kiss her socks off. Unfortunately, since she didn't see him lean and he'd closed his eyes, the two knocked their heads together painfully. "Why do I get the feeling that life is out to get us?" He held her cheeks this time and maneuvered them into a long, beautiful kiss. "Well, Galinda's going to have to wait. I'm not letting you anywhere but this bed anytime soon."

The door flung open with Galinda and Boq standing in the doorway. "Fiyero, Elphaba's gone missing!" Galinda blurted out until Elphaba sat up from behind him. "Oh. Never mind."

Boq gave them a knowing smile, and Fiyero glanced at his friends' clasped hands before giving Boq one of his own. Then he smiled at Galinda, "So, Galinda, we were just talking about you. How do you feel about making up?"

"Well, it's not _quite_ as fun as make up," she giggled as she crossed the room, sharing a look with Fiyero as Elphaba's welts came into view.

"Or making out," Fiyero supplied, winking at Boq.

She shook her head at him in mock chastisement before taking Elphaba's hand in her free one, "But it's a close second."

After a massive updating and apologizing all around, Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I have some love to be proving. And I'm sure you two have some 'making up' to do of your own." Galinda and Boq blushed, but took the hint and scuttled out of his room. "Now," he teased her lips with his, "where were we? Oh yes, I love you, Elphaba Thropp." He kissed her nose. "And I love you, my brainy 'Phaba." He kissed her cheek. "And I love you, my beautiful Fae." She smiled against his lips as he kissed her gently.

"Wait," she said, and he pulled back breathlessly. She got up, hands feeling her way along the wall until she reached the door, and his heart dropped. She was going to leave? After all that, and with her blind?

She turned to give him a wicked smile, and locked the door. "_Now_," she grinned, "where were we?"


End file.
